Cinta 1000 Tahun
by Tabita Pinkybunny
Summary: Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa yang hidup dalam sebuah keluarga sederhana. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan Surrogacy untuk sepasang suami-istri yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi operasi sang ayah.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **

**Cerita GaJe, typo, aneh, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata**

**yang digunakan kurang **

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan sebuah rumah sakit. Dari tadi tak ada keinginan sedikit pun pada dirinya untuk sejenak mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di tempat itu yang memang bisa dibilang banyak yang kosong.

Wajahnya mengisyaratkan jika saat ini dia benar-benar sedang menunggu sesuatu yang amat sangat penting yang menentukan kelangsungan hidup keluarga besarnya kelak.

Cklek ! Suara pintu ruang pemeriksaan dibuka, menandakan seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu telah selesai dengan urusannya.

" Terima kasih banyak dokter Tsunade. Saya telah banyak merepotkan anda selama ini." kata seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang pada seorang dokter yang terkenal sangat cantik di rumah sakit itu. (Lebay)

" Jangan sungkan nyonya Uchiha ! Saya hanya bisa membantu sebatas kemampuan saya saja. Selebihnya Tuhan lah yang menentukan. Saran saya...tetaplah berusaha dan jangan putus asa terlebih dahulu." jawab Tsunade meyakinkan pasien yang sudah menjadi langganannya hampir setahun itu.

" Hm, ya. Saya mengerti...Kalau begitu saya permisi dokter, ibu mertua saya telah terlalu lama menunggu." pamit wanita muda itu sambil membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan pada Tsunade, yang segera dibalas bungkukan juga.

" Baiklah, sampaikan salam saya untuk nyonya Mikoto." kata dokter Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih. Akan saya sampaikan..." kata wanita muda itu mengakhiri perbincangan keduanya dan segera berlalu dari depan ruangan pemeriksaan.

Uchiha Kurenai, nama wanita muda itu, berjalan perlahan mendekati sang ibu mertua yang sedari tadi tak sabar menunggu dirinya untuk mendengar sebuah berita penting yang akan dia sampaikan.

" Ibu..." panggilnya perlahan. Dan wanita yang dipanggil itu pun akhirnya menoleh.

" Bagaimana ? Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya ?" tanya Mikoto pada menantunya.

Kurenai pun hanya menggeleng pasrah setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu mertua yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya akan Mikoto tanyakan.

Bukan karena Kurenai seorang peramal yang langsung bisa tahu apa saja, termasuk pertanyaan itu. Namun ini karena pertanyaan yang sama selalu saja dia dengar dari Mikoto setiap dirinya selesai bertemu dengan dokter Tsunade seperti hari ini.

" Lagi !" kata Mikoto sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

" Maafkan aku ibu." jawab Kurenai menyesal.

" Kenapa begini lagi, hah ! Kenapa bisa gagal lagi ?

Ini sudah kelima kalinya kita mencoba. Tapi mengapa hasilnya tetap sama ?" kata Mikoto kecewa dan akhirnya terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

" Aku sangat menyesal dengan ini, bu. Sungguh...Tapi itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter Tsunade. Hasilnya tetap sama saja dengan pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang sebelumnya." kata Kurenai berusaha menjelaskan, meskipun dia tahu itu adalah hal yang percuma.

" Apa mungkin ada kesalahan dengan pemeriksaannya ?" kata Mikoto tiba-tiba memecahkan suasana yang sedari tadi memang telah terasa tak nyaman.

" Ma...Maksud ibu apa ?" tanya Kurenai tak mengerti.

" Rasanya sungguh tak masuk akal jika kita sudah melakukannya sampai lima kali namun hasilnya tetap sama dan tak ada perubahan apapun. Jadi aku pikir pasti ada yang salah. Atau mungkin...dokter Tsunade mempunyai kualitas yang buruk dalam memeriksa pasiennya. Itu mungkin saja kan ?"

Pernyataan Mikoto sungguh membuat Kurenai terkejut. Dia tak menyangka jika ibu mertuanya bisa melimpahkan kesalahan ini pada dokter Tsunade yang begitu baik dan sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarganya.

Jujur saja Kurenai amat terbabani dengan pernyataan Mikoto tersebut. Dia sungguh tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya ... karena pada kenyataannya memang ada yang salah pada dirinya. Kesalahan dan kegagalan yang besar sebagai seorang wanita. Kesalahan itu adalah karena dia tak bisa melahirkan keturunan.

" Ibu, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Dokter Tsunade tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah ini. Kesalahanya murni terletak pada diriku sendiri." kata Kurenai menyanggah semua hal yang telah dikatakan mertuanya.

" Jika memang dokter itu benar dalam mendiapnosa pasiennya, kenapa hingga sekarang hasil pemeriksaanmu tetap sama saja. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kenapa, hah ! Bisakah kau jelaskan pada ibu ? Bisa tidak !" kata Mikoto menghakimi.

" Itu..." Kurenai tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jujur saja, Kurenai juga tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya.

" Sudahlah ! Jangan bicara apapun lagi ! Percuma juga kau jelaskan.

Aku sudah tak bisa mempercayai kemampuan dokter itu lagi.

Akan aku carikan dokter yang lebih baik dari dia. Dokter yang terbaik di Jepang. Bahkan jika perlu...akan aku carikan dokter yang terbaik di seluruh dunia. Karena bagaimana pun juga semua ini demi Itachi dan keluarga besar kita. Kau mengerti kan, Kurenai ?"

" I...Iya, bu. Aku mengerti." jawab Kurenai sekenanya.

" Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah, dan bicarakan lagi masalah ini dengan suamimu. Pokoknya ibu tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum kau dan Itachi mendapatkan seorang anak."

" Aku tahu. Kita pulang sekarang." jawab Kurenai lirih.

Cuaca hari ini adalah cuaca yang cukup panas yang bisa dirasakan oleh semua orang. Tak terkecuali oleh Sakura, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut aneh berwarna merah mudanya.

Dia baru saja selesai bekerja sebagai seorang pramuniaga di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota Tokyo. Dan kini saatnya dia pulang ke rumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Karena baginya, sebentar saja tak bertemu dengan mereka rasanya seperti telah bertahun-tahun.

**Sakura POV.**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak ? Semalam adalah giliranku untuk mengambil lembur dan baru pulang siang ini. Supermarket dimana aku bekerja memang buka selama 24 jam. Jadi wajar saja jika ada sistem pergantian jam kerja seperti itu. Jujur aku memang terkadang merasa lelah dan jenuh akan semua ini. Namun itulah kewajibanku sebagai anak tertua dalam keluargaku.

Aku berkewajiban untuk membantu ekonomi keluargaku yang bisa dibilang serba kekurangan. Apalagi jika melihat kondisi ayahku yang sekarang sering sakit-sakitan. Sungguh aku tak bisa jika harus membebankan masalah ekonomi keluarga hanya dipundaknya.

" Aku pulaaa...aaang !" kataku ceria seperti biasa setiap aku memasuki 'Istanaku' ini.

Mungkin berlebihan jika aku menyebut rumah kecilku ini sebagai sebuah istana. Namun...orang yang tak berpunya seperti aku ini boleh saja bermimpi kan ?

Tapi tunggu dulu...kenapa tak ada jawaban dari seorang pun ?

Mungkin mereka tak mendengarku.

" Aku pulaaa...aaang !" kataku sekali lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun masih tak ada jawaban seperti tadi.

Ini benar-benar aneh dan tak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku putuskan langsung saja menuju ruang tengah. Karena siapa tahu mereka semua sedang berkumpul disana dan sedang asyik mengobrol sehingga tak mendengarku datang.

**Normal POV.**

Karena tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke ruang tengah dimana keluarganya biasa berkumpul dan berbincang. Namun, nihil. Tak ada seorang pun anggota keluarganya disana. Yang dia temukan disana hanyalah selembar kertas berisi sebuah pesan yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja kayu tua agar dia bisa membacanya.

_**Jika kakak sudah pulang segeralah menuju**_

_**rumah sakit Konoha. Ayah sakit parah.**_

_**Aku dan ibu sudah duluan kesana.**_

_**Ttd : Haruno Himawari**_

" Ya Tuhan, ayah !" kata Sakura terkejut dan langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang tadi terasa amat lelah.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

**Kurenai POV.**

Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak pada ibu mertuaku, Uchiha Mikoto. Dia pasti sangat kecewa pada hasil pemeriksaanku hari ini yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Gagal.

Bahkan saat di mobil tadi, tak sepatah kata pun ibu mertuaku itu ucapkan padaku. Ini menjadi bukti jika kali ini dia benar-benar dalam keadaan marah.

" Kami pulang !" kataku sekenanya pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah besar ini. Ternyata di ruang utama sudah ada suamiku tercinta, Uchiha Itachi, dan adik iparku, Sasuke.

" Kau dan ibu dari mana ?" tanya Itachi padaku saat melihatku dan ibu mertuaku baru saja memasuki rumah. Suamiku memang tak tahu kemana aku dan ibu mertuaku pergi kemana. Ini karena memang aku sengaja tak mengatakan kepadanya. Karena aku tahu benar bagaimana reaksinya jika aku bilang aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani test kandungan yang sangat melelahkan itu. Aku yakin100 % dia tak akan memberi ijin aku untuk melakukannya.

" Kami berdua dari..."

" Dari rumah sakit." Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ibu mertuaku sudah terlebih dahulu menjawabnya.

" Dari rumah sakit ? Apakah kakak ipar sakit ? Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya sambil memandang ke arahku yang kelihatan sehat-sehat saja, karena memang aku tak mengidap sakit apapun.

" Tidak. Kami ke rumah sakit untuk..."

" Untuk melakukan test kandungan." jawab ibu mertuaku dan lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraanku.

" Ibu, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan pada ibu untuk menyudahi semua ini. Janganlah terus memaksa Kurenai untuk menjalani test yang menjenuhkan dan tak ada hasilnya ini." kata Itachi sedikit marah. Tepat seperti dugaanku tadi.

Dan aku menduga sepertinya perdebatan akan segera terjadi diantara suamiku dan ibu mertuaku.

**Normal POV.**

" Apa kau bilang ? Hentikan !

Apa kau sadar Itachi, kenapa ibu melakukan ini semua ? Ibu melakukan ini semua juga untuk membantumu dan istrimu untuk segera mendapatkan seorang anak. Ini demi kelangsungan kehidupan rumah tangga kalian berdua juga kan !" kata Mikoto yang mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya karena terpancing dengan ucapan Itachi.

" Tapi bu...apa ibu tak memikirkan perasaan Kurenai ? Aku yakin dia sebenarnya juga sudah jenuh dan lelah dengan semua test ini. Mungkin, wanita lain pun juga tak akan sanggup jika harus menjalaninya secara terus menerus." jawab Itachi sedikit menentang pernyataan ibunya.

" Iya, bu. Kak Itachi benar. Kasihan kan jika kakak ipar harus terus mengikuti kemauan ibu untuk melakukan test kandungan itu.

Sebaiknya kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Tuhan. Kita jalani takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan untuk keluarga kita." kata Sasuke mebenarkan perkataan kakak sekaligus rivalnya itu.

" Omong kosong macam apa yang kalian katakan ini ! Lelah ? Kalian bilang Kurenai lelah ! Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan ?

Justru ibu lah orang yang sebenarnya paling lelah dengan semua ini.

Ibu telah lelah menantikan seorang cucu yang tak kunjung datang juga meski sudah berkali-kali berusaha. Jadi, disini lah ibu yang paling lelah. Bukan Kurenai !" kata Mikoto benar-benar marah kali ini. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang berpihak dan membelanya. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke, anak yang amat disayangi dan dimanjakannya itu.

" Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka cara ibu memperlakukan Kurenai seperti ini dan terus memaksanya untuk menuruti apapun yang menjadi kehendak dan kemauan ibu. Dia juga punya pilihan sendiri bu, untuk menjalani kehidupannya." jawab Itachi sambil sedikit melirik kea rah Kurenai yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

" Pilihan yang dia punya hanya satu, Itachi. Dia tetap jalani test kandungan itu dan berikan ibu seorang cucu. Hanya itu."

" IBU, HENTIKAN ! Cukup sudah semua ini !

Aku benci jika ibu terus memaksakan kehendak ibu itu pada Kurenai. Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya. Dan...berhenti mencampuri urusan rumah tanggaku lagi !" kata Itachi akhirnya yang sudah tak bisa lagi memendam amarahnya.

" ITACHI, KAU !"

" Sudahlah, cukup ! Hentikan semua perdebatan ini ! Kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini sich ? Kakak dan ibu sama sekali tak menghargai perasaan kakak ipar." kata Sasuke yang telah jenuh dengan perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

Itachi dan Mikoto akhirnya menghentikan perang dingin diantara keduanya. Perang yang seharusnya tak perlu terjadi, jika satu sama lain mau mengerti dan menghargai keinginan masing-masing pihak.

" Maafkan aku, bu. Aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar pada ibu tadi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi saja." kata Itachi meminta maaf. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membentak orang yang telah melahirkannya.

" Ibu tahu. Tapi ibu akan tetap pada kemauan ibu semula, yaitu tetap menyuruh Kurenai menjalani test kandungan itu. Meskipun kau bersikeras melarang ibu melakukannya. Kecuali..." Mikoto memotong sebentar ucapannya. Membuat ketiga orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu menatap dalam-dalamya ke arahnya.

" Kecuali apa ?" tanya Itachi.

" Kecuali kau dan Kurenai, kalian berdua...

Bercerai !"

DEG ! Bercerai ?

Itu adalah kata yang paling tak ingin didengar oleh pasangan manapun di dunia ini, tak terkecuali oleh Itachi dan Kurenai. Mana mungkin bingkai rumah tangga yang sudah mereka bina selama hampir 4 tahun itu harus disuruh diakhiri begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Ya...mungkin ini memang karena masalah keturunan. Tapi tetap saja keduanya tak akan mau mengakhiri pernikahan mereka hanya karena masalah ini saja.

" Apa yang ibu katakan, bercerai ?" tanya Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tadi tak salah dengar. Dan pendengarnya memang masih sangat baik.

" Ya, bercerai. Karena itulah cara lain yang bisa kau lakukan agar kau bisa memperoleh keturunan. Dengan menikahi wanita lain lah kau bisa segera memberikan ibu seorang cucu yang akan meramaikan suasana rumah ini."

" Kenapa ibu tega berkata seperti itu, bu ? Kenapa begitu mudahnya ibu mengutarakan kata cerai. Ibu sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan Kurenai. Sungguh keterlaluan..." kata Itachi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang ibu.

" Justru karena ibu peduli padamu, makanya ibu mengutarakan semua ini. Ibu hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dalam menjalani kehidupanmu, Itachi. Ibu tak ingin melihatmu menderita dan terus terpuruk hanya karena masalah tak segera memperoleh momongan. Itu saja keinginan ibumu yang sudah cukup tua ini. Apa ibu salah jika ibu berpikiran seperti ini ?" tanya Mikoto pada putra tertuanya itu yang kelak akan mewarisi sebagian besar perusahaan miliknya.

" Tapi bu..."

" Sudahlah, sayang, cukup. Hentikan ! Jangan lagi berdebat dengan ibu. Ibu pasti sudah sangat lelah dengan hari ini. Jadi biarkanlah ibu beristirahat." kata Kurenai akhirnya angkat suara.

" Ta...Tapi..." Itachi berusaha mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi dengan segera Kurenai melarangnya dan tersenyum pada suaminya sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

" Aku akan menjalani test kandungan itu lagi sesuai keingainan ibu. Dan aku tak akan menyerah sebelum kita mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dan soal diriku...kau jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu kau cemaskan aku." kata Kurenai pada suaminya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

" Baguslah. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kita cemaskan dan perdebatkan lagi. Ibu akan istirahat di kamar. Dan kau Kurenai, besok akan ibu buatkan janji untukmu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan dokter terbaik rekomdasi dari kawan baik ibu. Jadi besok kau siap-siap saja." perintah Mikoto.

" Aku mengerti, bu." jawab Kurenai.

Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Konoha mencari dimana adik dan ibunya berada. Dia sangat mencemaskan sekali keadaan sang ayah sekarang, yang kali ini mungkin saja keadaan kesehatannya diluar dari yang bisa dia bayangkan.

Dan beruntung baginya karena Tuhan memberikan kemudahan untuknya. Karena tak memerlukan waktu yang lama dia sudah bisa menemukan adik dan ibunya yang kini berdiri di depan ruang ICU, menunggu dengan perasaan cemas yang jelas terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya.

" Ibu, Himawari..." panggil Sakura yang langsung membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

" Kakak ! Syukurlah kakak sudah datang. Hik...hiks..." jawab Haruno Himawari sambil berlinang air mata.

" Bagaimana keadaan ayah, Hima ? Katakan padaku. Ayah baik-baik saja kan ?" tanya Sakura cemas.

" Itu, ayah..." kata Himawari berusaha menjelaskan.

" Ayah kenapa, Hima ? Bicaralah ! Jangan membuat aku cemas !" kata Sakura tak sabar sambil memegang pundak sang adik dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar karena takut.

" Ayahmu harus segera dioperasi, Sakura." jawab Haruno Tsubaki mengambil alih.

" Operasi ? Ta...Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

" Kata dokter, jantung ayahmu sudah sangat parah. Jadi untuk menolongnya, hanyalah lewat jalan operasi. Dan jika operasi itu tak segera dilakukan, ayah...

Dia tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, kak. Hik...hiks..." kata Himawari.

"..."

" Bagaimana ini, Sakura ? Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Mana mungkin kita mempunyai uang untuk biaya operasi ayahmu." kata Haruno Tsubaki bingung memikirkan kelangsungan hidup suaminya.

" Memang, berapa biaya operasi ayah, bu ?" tanya Sakura akhirnya berusaha mencari tahu.

" Biayanya sangat besar."

"..."

" Kira-kira sebesar 20 juta."

**TBC**

Akhirnya...selesai juga fic pertama aku. Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea yang aku tonton lewat DVD bajakan ***PLAAK !*** langsung digampar ma polisi. Hik...hiks... Aku author baru di ffn ini, jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan **(Emang banyak)**

Dan buat para author senior, aku sangat menunggu saran dan reviewnya demi perbaikan fic aku ini. Terima kasih...^_^

Mumpung masih chapter 1 silahkan tentukan apakah fic ini layak

dilanjutkan atau tidak ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semuaaa...aaa ! jumpa lagi sama Tabita Pinkybunny

disini membawa chapter 2 JENG...JENG...JENG !

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau mereview

fic aku yang ancur dan aneh ini. Biarpun Cuma 6 orang tapi itu

sangatlah berarti dan berharga buatku demi perbaikan fic ini nantinya.

Untuk balasan reviewnya ada dibawah. Jadi yuk mari langsung lanjut... ^_^

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 2**

"Memang, berapa biaya operasi ayah, bu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya berusaha mencari tahu.

"Biayanya sangat besar."

"..."

"Kira-kira sebesar 20 juta."

**Sakura POV.**

Tenggorokanku bagai tercekat sehingga aku tak bisa bernafas, jantungku seperti dihujami dengan pisau tajam berkali-kali saat aku mendengar nominal yang telah disebutkan oleh ibuku. 20 juta ? Ibuku bilang 20 juta untuk operasi ayah. Sungguh...itu sebuah nominal yang sangat besar bagi keluargaku yang memang tergolong menengah kebawah ini.

Bagaimana caranya aku dapat memperoleh uang sebesar itu dalam waktu singkat ? Untuk makan dan kebutuhan ekonomi keluargaku sehari-hari saja aku harus banting tulang bekerja sebagai seorang pramuniaga yang bisa dibilang gajiku tidak besar. Bahkan terkadang aku mencari kerja sambilan lain demi menambah pundit-pundi uang. Dan sekarang aku harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak 20 juta untuk operasi ayah, darimana aku bisa mendapatkannya ?

Demi Tuhan...betapa beratnya beban ini.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, bu." jawabku tenang meskipun sebenarnya aku tak bisa untuk melakukannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura? Darimana kita dapat memperoleh uang sebesar itu untuk operasi ayah? Meminjam dari sanak keluarga kita juga adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Kau tahu kan keluarga kita rata-rata orang yang tak berpunya juga." kata Haruno Tsubaki.

"Bagaimana jika kita meminjam uang dari paman Yamato? Aku rasa dia pasti bersedia membantu meminjamkan uang untuk operasi ayah. Paman Yamato dan ayah kan sudah berteman lama, bu." usul adikku Himawari yang kini baru berusia 15 tahun.

"Tidak ! Kita tak bisa meminjam uang padanya." kata ibuku menolak usul yang kurasa cukup bagus disaat seperti ini.

"Ke...kenapa tidak, bu? Apa alasannya?" tanya Himawari tak mengerti dengan alasan ibuku menolak usulnya.

"Keluarga kita sudah banyak merepotkan paman Yamato selama ini. Dia sudah sering sekali memberikan bantuan yang besar untuk keluarga kita. Bahkan terakhir kali, dia juga membantu membiayai hutang ayahmu pada rentenir. Jadi mana boleh kita merepotkannya lagi kali ini." jawab ibuku berusaha menjelaskan pada adikku alasannya menolak meminjam uang pada teman baik ayahku.

Tapi kata-kata ibuku ada benarnya juga. Memang paman Yamato sudah sangat banyak membantu keluarga kami selama ini, jadi sungguh keterlaluan jika kali ini kami merepotkannya lagi demi biaya operasi ayah yang tak sedikit itu.

**Normal POV.**

"Tapi, bukankah kita tak punya pilihan lain? Hanya paman Yamato saja yang bisa membantu kita saat ini, bu." kata Himawari berusaha keras agar ibunya berubah pikiran dan beralih menyetujui usulnya.

"Jika ibu bilang tidak, itu artinya tidak!" kata Tsubaki masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi bu..."

"Cukup, Himawari! Jangan berdebat lagi dengan ibu! Kita tidak akan meminjam uang dari paman Yamato, seperti kata ibu tadi." kata Sakura memotong ucapan adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tapi kenapa, kak? Ayah harus segera dioperasi, jadi dalam waktu singkat ini kita sudah harus memperoleh uang 20 juta itu."

"Aku tahu itu, Hima. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang untuk operasi ayah. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." jawab Sakura menenangkan Himawari.

"Kau akan mencari uang sebanyak itu kemana, sayang ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Biar aku nanti yang memikirnya, bu. Ibu dan Hima tenang saja dan jangan terlalu khawatir. Ibu dan Hima jaga ayah saja dengan baik disini. Aku yakin aku akan segera memperoleh uang 20 juta itu." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum meyakinkan ibu dan adiknya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Ibu dan Himawari hanya bisa membantu dengan doa saja agar Tuhan memudahkan semua jalanmu."

"Terima kasih, bu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Tapi jika ada apa-apa dengan ayah segera kabari aku." kata Sakura dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya, ibu akan kabari kau jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahmu. Sekarang kau pergilah..." jawab Tsubaki pada putri sulungnya itu.

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan raya kota Tokyo. Didalamya, seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx dengan rambut model pantat ayam tengah menyetir sambil mendengarkan i-pod di telingannya (Ya iyalah, di telinga. Masa di kepala).

Dari wajah rupawannya terlukis dengan jelas ada rasa kekasalan yang dia rasakan. Entah masalah apa yang barusan dia alami sebelumnya, namun yang pasti saat ini moodnya sedang tak bagus.

**Sasuke POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sial yang aku alami. Setelah tadi di rumah ada perdebatan antara ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku yang membuat pusing, beberapa menit yang lalu aku juga harus mengalami kejadian buruk yang memuakkan. Dan ini semua berawal dari kencan buta 'bodoh' yang dibuat Naruto.

**Flashback.**

"Teme, disini!" teriak si bodoh Naruto padaku begitu mengetahui aku telah memasuki restoran tempat sebelumnya kami berdua janjian bertemu. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja dimana Naruto berada. Dan ternyata dia tak sendiri. Disampingnya duduk seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin pacar Naruto selain Hinata, pikirku.

"Ayo duduk, teme! Kau pasti lelah kan panas-panasan di luar sana?" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

"Hn." jawabku singkat seperti biasanya, dan segera mengambil duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, teme? Hari ini aku yang traktir. Jadi kau bisa pesan apapun sesukamu." tawar Naruto padaku. Tumben sekali anak itu mau mentraktirku. Biasanya dialah yang sering makan gratis karena selalu aku yang membayar semua makanan yang dia makan. Dan ini suatu keajaiban dunia ke delapan jika hari ini dia yang akan mentraktir.

"Jus tomat saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Pelayan...!" panggil Naruto pada seorang pelayan wanita di restoran itu yang segera datang menghampiri meja kami.

"Berikan segelas jus tomat untuk tuan tampan ini. Tidak pake lama." kata Naruto pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Baik, tuan. Apa ada lagi ?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak. Itu saja, nona." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum genit pada si pelayan. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Dan setelah si pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan, dia segera kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan jus tomat pesananku.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang kemari, dobe ? Kau tahu kan aku sangat sibuk?" tanyaku langsung pada pokok masalah.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jadi karena itulah aku tak akan membuang waktumu lama disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." kata Naruto sambil melirik wanita berkacamata disebelahnya.

"..."

"Dan aku harap kau bisa menyukainya, teme." kata si rambut durian itu lagi sambil tersenyum padaku. Ini tambah menyebalkan.

"Mengenalkanku pada seseorang? Siapa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia itu..."

"Hai, namaku Karin ! Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku sangat senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Apalagi kau sangat tampan." kata wanita yang mengaku namanya Karin itu tiba-tiba padaku.

"Hn." jawabku singkat.

"Aku ini sudah lama mendengar banyak tentang dirimu dari Naruto lho...Dan aku benar-benar gembira karena bisa bertatapan langsung denganmu. Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka kalau ini benar terjadi. Bagikan mimpi saja. Kencan buta ini sungguh menakjubkan!" kata Karin kembali heboh.

"Hn." jawabku singkat sekali lagi. Tapi tunggu dulu ! Dia tadi bilang apa ? Kencan buta ? Maksudnya saat ini aku dan dia sedang melakukan kencan buta ?

Ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah dengar.

"Kau tadi bilang apa ? Kencan buta ?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Yap! Kencan buta." jawabnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan kencan buta, hah!" tanyaku sekali lagi.

" Tentu saja kita berdua, sayang. Kau dan aku. Dan ini atas ide Naruto." jawab Karin sambil menunjuk pada Naruto.

"Bisa jelaskan sesuatu, dobe?" tanyaku sambil melirik pada bocah rubah itu dan melancarkan deathglare andalanku.

"Ah, i...itu, itu..." kata Naruto kebingungan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"Itu apa, hah!" teriakku meminta penjelasan.

"Itu, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Hinata. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya, teme. Sampai jumpaaa...aaaa..." jawab Naruto seenaknya dan langsung kabur dari TKP (?)

"DOBE, TUNGGU!" teriakku padanya. Namun dia sudah melarikan diri.

"Cih, sial!" jawabku kesal.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Biarkanlah saja dia. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau kita hanya berdua, hm?" kata Karin padaku sambil melancarkan puppyeyes. Karin mulai mendekatiku perlahan, dan dia kini sudah ada tepat disebelahku.

"Menyingkirlah dariku!" perintahku. Namun bukannya menurut, dia justru berani mendekatiku lebih jauh dan berusaha merangkul tubuhku.

"Jangan kasar begitu, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok, sungguh. Aku justru bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Bukankah selama ini kau kesepian?" tanyanya secentil mungkin.

"Aku rasa kau salah dengar, nona. Jadi sekarang menjauhlah !" perintahku sekali lagi.

" Bagaimana kalau kita jadian saja ? Kebetulan aku juga tidak punya pacar. Dan sepertinya kita berdua cocok satu sama lain." rayunya lagi. Demi Tuhan yang telah menciptakan, ini semakin membuatku gila.

"Maaf saja ya nona, kau bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku tak suka wanita. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi. KAU PAHAM!" kataku berbohong dan langsung meninggalkannya yang sweatdroped di tempat setelah mendengar ucapanku.

**Flashback End.**

"Dasar dobe kurang ajar! Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup dan menjadikanmu abon jika kita bertemu nanti." kataku kesal jika ingat kejadian mengerikan di restoran tadi.

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke masih mengenderai Lamborgininya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mendengarkan lagu **'Favorite Girl-Justin Bieber'** dari i-pod kesayangannya, saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyeberang tiba-tiba di depan mobilnya.

" KYAAA...AAA!" teriak Sakura saat mengetahui sebuah mobil akan menabraknya.

CKIEEET ! Suara mobil di rem terdengar menggema di jalan raya. Menandakan betapa kasarnya mobil itu diberhentikan secara mendadak. Membuat si pemilik mobil, Uchiha Sasuke, begitu terkejut dan segera keluar dari mobilmya menghampiri wanita muda yang hampir menjadi korban tabrakan mautnya.

"HEI, BODOH ! KAU CARI MATI YA!" teriak Sasuke kesal pada wanita berambut merah muda dan berjidat lebar dihadapannya.

"A...apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Kau bilang aku bodoh, hah!" tanya Sakura terkejut karena pria yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya mengatainya bodoh.

"Iya, kau bodoh! Kau tiba-tiba saja menyeberang di jalan raya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan lalu lintas sehingga hampir tertabrak oleh mobilku. Lalu, apa namanya jika bukan bodoh? Jika kau memang mau mati bunuh diri, cari saja mobil lain. Jangan mobilku! Karena aku tidak mau nantinya berurusan dengan polisi karena sudah menabrak wanita aneh, gila, dan berambut mencolok sepertimu." jawab Sasuke innocent.

"Kau ini! Keterlaluan sekali kau mengatakan semua itu padaku. Seharusnya kau itu minta maaf padaku karena sudah hampir menabrakku. Bukannya justru marah-marah." kata Sakura kesal dengan pria dihadapannya yang dia rasa err...sangat tampan itu.

"Kau bilang apa! Minta maaf? Kau bilang aku harus minta maaf padamu? Dasar gila! Seharusnya yang minta maaf itu kau, bukannya aku. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin wanita liar sepertimu bisa berkeliaran di jalanan seperti ini dan membahayakan orang lain." kata Sasuke sambil memandangi Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang langsung membuat Sakura berblushing ria.

"Tadi kau bilang aku bodoh, gila, dan aneh. Lalu sekarang kau mengataiku liar, sebenarnya apa maumu, hah!"

"Mauku adalah kau segera enyah dari hadapanku karena kau sudah banyak membuang waktuku. Kau tahu, aku itu orang sibuk. Jadi aku tak punya waktu mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting. Termasuk dirimu." jawab Sasuke seenaknya yang semakin membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dasar sombong! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sibuk? Aku itu juga sibuk tahu! Jadi kaulah yang menyingkir dari hadapanku pantat ayam jelek!"

"Apa kau bilang! Pantat ayam? Berani sekali kau mengataiku pantat ayam. Kau bosan hidup ya!" kata Sasuke kesal karena Sakura membawa-bawa masalah model rambutnya dalam perdebatan.

"Aku tidak takut padamu pantat ayam. Kau itu memang pantat ayam jelek. Aku ulangi lagi, KAU PANTAT AYAM JELEK!" jawab Sakura mengulangi karta-katanya.

"KAU...!" teriak Sasuke marah dan hampir menampar Sakura. Namun Sakura jauh lebih cepat menahan tangan Sasuke sebelum tangan Sasuke mendarat di pipi mulusnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menamparku, pantat ayam! Karena aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya padaku. WEEE...EEEK!" kata Sakura mengejek, dan langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis pink, kurang ajar! Aku harap aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu." jawab Sasuke kesal dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dan pulang ke rumah.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Sakura kembali bekerja sebagai seorang pramuniaga di Supermarket Konoha. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus rajin bekerja agar dapat segera mengumpulkan uang demi membiayai operasi sang ayah, meski itu adalah suatu hal mustahil mengingat jumlah uang untuk biaya operasi jantung itu sangat besar.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau sering sekali melamun." tanya Ino pada Sakura, ketika dari tadi dia melihat sahabat baiknya itu tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh..." jawab Sakura berbohong.

Namun Ino yang telah lama bersahabat denga Sakura segera tahu jika Sakura saat ini mempunyai masalah yang berat yang sengaja Sakura tutupi darinya.

"Jangan bohong padaku! Aku tahu, saat ini kau pasti mempunyai masalah kan? Ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." tawar gadis cantik dan seksi berambut pirang ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku membutuhkan uang untuk biaya operasi ayahku." kata Sakura akhirnya berterus terang.

"Jadi paman harus dioperasi? Apakah separah itu sakitnya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, begitulah. Penyakit jantung ayahku sudah sangat parah, jadi dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan operasi. Dan biaya operasi itu sangatlah besar. Sedangkan aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membiayai operasi ayah." jawab Sakura sedih karena dia merasa sebagai seorang anak yang tak berguna.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa biaya operasi paman, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Biayanya sangatlah besar. Kira-kira 20 juta." jawab Sakura.

"Astaga, besar sekali! Pasti sangat sulit mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi aku juga tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Maafkan aku Sakura, karena sebagai seorang sahabat aku tidak dapat banyak membantumu." kata Ino menyesal.

"Ino, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bagiku, asalkan kau selalu ada disampingku dan selalu mendukungku itu lebih dari cukup. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura..." kata Ino langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sakura hingga dia susah bernafas.

"Ino, tolong lepaskan aku! Kau itu membuatku sesak nafas tahu!"

"Ah, iya. Maaf ya Sakura, habisnya aku terharu sekali. He...he...he..." jawab innocent.

"Uh, dasar Ino pig!" kata Sakura cemburut.

"Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa. Hari ini kan aku harus bertemu manager Anko. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya? Sakura, aku tinggal sebentar tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino pada gadis pink itu.

"Iya, kau tenang saja. Sekarang cepat sana temui manager Anko! Jangan sampai kau dimarahi olehnya karena tidak segera menemuinya."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti, Sakura..." pamit Ino.

"Hm, ya." jawab Sakura singkat dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Permisi..." kata Mikoto pada Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa, nyonya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda membutuhkan barang apa?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Ehm, tidak. Aku tidak mencari apapun. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja." jawab Mikoto.

"Bicara dengan saya ? Memangnya ada apa ya, nyonya?"

Mikoto sejenak menarik nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri membicarakan masalah penting yang ada dibenaknya. Masalah yang akan segera merubah hidup keluarganya, termasuk merubah kehidupan Sakura.

"Aku dengar kau membutuhkan uang untuk operasi ayahmu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Mikoto.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura balik pada Mikoto.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan temanmu. Jadi benar kau butuh uang?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau. Dan aku bisa memberikan uang yang kau perlukan untuk operasi ayahmu. Bahkan aku bisa memberikan uang lebih banyak dari jumlah yang kau butuhkan." kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

Sakura bagaikan mendengar sebuah berita yang menakjubkan saat ini. Dia tak menyangka jika bantuan Tuhan akan datang secepat ini padanya. Bantuan yang datang lewat perantara salah satu pengunjung Supermarket dimana dia bekerja.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan sebagai imbalannya?" tanya Sakura.

Mikoto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura pun tersenyum senang. Dia yakin jika dalam waktu dekat keinginannya akan segera terwujud.

"Kau pernah dengar istilah Surrogancy?" tanya Mikoto yang langsung mengejutkan Sakura.

"Su...Surrogancy?"

"Ya, Surrogancy. Lakukanlah Surrogancy untuk anak dan menantuku, maka akan aku beri kau uang untuk operasi ayahmu."

**TBC**

**Surrogancy : **suatu metode reproduksi dimana seorang perempuan setuju untuk hamil, meminjamkan rahimnya untuk ditanami embrio, dan bersedia memberikan anak untuk sepasang suami-istri dengan sebuah perjanjian atau kontrak.

**Balasan Review**

**cherrysakusasu : **

He3, thanks udah bilang ceritanya menarik. Biar ga' penasaran udah aku update nich...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Syukurlah bisa merasa nyaman baca fic yang aneh ini. Thanks.

**Kazuma B'tomat :**

He3, maklum aku author baru yang belum perpengalaman. Thanks buat sarannya. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Siiiaaap! Ini udah dilanjut ^_^

**cherryharuno :**

Hallo juga, Asuma nya lagi dinas ke luar kota. Makanya Kurenai cari gebetan baru **"PLETAK !"** langsung dijitak ama Asuma.

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Salam kenal juga, umurku sekarang 19 tahun. Bulan Maret depan 20 tahun, udah tua kan ? He3.

Thanks buat sarannya, akan aku perbaiki lagi fic aku ini.

Sekali lagi Tabita ucapkan thanks a lot buat yang

udah mau baca dan mereview fic ini.

Saran yang telah diberikan

semakin membuat

Tabita semangat lagi dalam

melanjutkan fic ini.

Akhir kata, bolehkah minta REVIEW ? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Horeee…..eee ! Akhirnya UAS selesai juga. Jadinya Tabita bisa update fic lagi nich, ho…ho…ho…^_^

Ok, ga' usah banyak cincong lagi, lanjuuu…uuut !

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 3**

"Kau pernah dengar istilah Surrogancy?" tanya Mikoto yang langsung mengejutkan Sakura.

"Su...Surrogancy?"

"Ya, Surrogancy. Lakukanlah Surrogancy untuk anak dan menantuku, maka akan aku beri kau uang untuk operasi ayahmu."

**Sakura POV.**

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk mencerna kata-kata dari wanita paruh baya didepanku ini. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tak salah dengar. Surrogancy...wanita ini memang tadi mengatakan istilah Surrogancy padaku. Dan dia akan memberikanku sejumlah uang sebagai imbalannya asalkan aku bersedia melakukan Surrogancy untuk anak dan menantunya.

Jujur saja aku memang sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk operasi ayah, dan aku rasa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang baik yang datang padaku yang mungkin tak akan lagi datang dua kali. Namun apakah harus melalui jalan melakukan Surrogancy ? Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar sangat bingung saat ini. Di satu sisi aku memang sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk biaya operasi ayah yang harus segera dilakukan secepatnya, tapi di sisi lain untuk melakukan Surrogancy aku juga tak sanggup. Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus aku pilih ?

**Normal POV.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto mebuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Saya baik-baik saja, nyonya. Maaf tadi saya melamun." jawab Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau menyetujui tawaranku tadi untuk melakukan Surrogancy?" tanya Mikoto mengulangi tawarannya semula pada gadis cantik bermata emerald didepannya.

"Ta...Tapi, bukankah praktek Surrogancy termasuk praktek ilegal, nyonya? Itu setahu saya." tanya Sakura balik pada Mikoto.

"Ya, kau memang benar. Karena itulah aku berencana melakukannya secara diam-diam. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang bisa membantuku melancarkan rencanaku ini. Jadi itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti untukku. Saat ini aku hanya butuh seorang wanita yang subur dan mau melakukannya untukku. Setelah aku mendapatkan wanita yang aku cari, semuanya pasti akan sukses." jawab Mikoto menjelaskan semua rencananya.

"..."

"Dan sekarang apa keputusanmu? Apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"I...Itu, bolehkah saya memikirnya sekali lagi?"

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau boleh memikirkan matang-matang tawaranku ini sekali lagi. Dan jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor yang tertera di kartu nama ini." kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Sakura.

"Ba...Baiklah, nyonya. Jika memang saya sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat, saya akan segera menghubungi anda." kata Sakura menerima kartu nama itu dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak mempertimbangkan ini terlalu lama, karena aku yakin operasi ayahmu juga tidak akan bisa menunggu lama kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, saya mengerti. Saya akan secepatnya menghubungi anda. Jadi anda jangan khawatir, nyonya." jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Baguslah, memang itu yang aku harapkan. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah dan aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa..." kata Mikoto mengakhiri percakapan diantara keduanya.

"I...iya, sampai juga lagi, nyonya." jawab Sakura singkat sambil terus memandangi sosok Mikoto yang telah jauh dan menghilang diantara kerumunan pengunjung Supermarket.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Hah...! Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." kata Mikoto sesaat setelah memasuki kediamannya dan menghempaskan tubuh letihnya di sebuah sofa.

"Ibu sudah pulang rupanya." kata Kurenai pada mertuanya yang baru kembali dari berpergian.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat kalau aku sudah pulang? Matamu masih berfungsi dengan baik kan?" jawab Mikoto sedikit kasar.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Maksudku tadi aku..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi! Ibu sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi ibu sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Mikoto karena heran melihat kediamannya yang besar dalam keadaan sepi.

"Sasuke hari ini ada janji dengan teman-temannya, sedangkan Itachi tadi menelepon kalau hari ini dia akan pulang agak terlambat karena harus rapat dengan klien dari Korea." jawab Kurenai menjelaskan.

"Begitu, baguslah. Berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita nantinya." kata Mikoto.

"Maksud ibu apa?" tanya Kurenai tak mengerti dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jadi, duduklah dulu!" perintah Mikoto.

Kurenai pun menuruti saja perintah mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto, untuk duduk dan mendengarkan suatu hal apa yang kiranya akan dibicarakan. Namun jujur saja, saat ini ada sedikit perasaan gundah dan resah menyelimuti hatinya. Dia merasa jika kali ini dia akan benar-benar terlibat dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

"Sebenarnya hal apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan padaku? Sepertinya sangat penting?" tanya Kurenai penasaran.

Mikoto menatap wajah menantunya sejenak, sedikit menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perbincangannya kembali.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara agar kau dan Itachi bisa segera mendapatkan seorang anak." kata Mikoto mengawali perbincangan penting diantara keduanya.

"Cara? Cara apa yang ibu maksud?" tanya Kurenai sekali lagi menambah rasa penasarannya.

"Surrogancy." jawab Mikoto singkat.

"Apa ibu bilang ! Surrogancy? Ma...maksud ibu, ibu menyuruhku melakukan Surrogancy. Begitu, bu?" tanya Kurenai terkejut dengan jawaban Mikoto.

"Itu adalah cara satu-satunya yang menurutku terbaik untuk saat ini. Dan aku rasa cara ini cukup efektif. Jadi mengapa kita tidak mencobanya?"

"..."

"Dengan cara alami dan biasa kita telah gagal berkali-kali. Dan aku juga sudah lelah jika harus menunggu terus menerus untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti dan tak ada hasilnya. Karena itulah..."

"Aku tidak setuju!" kata Kurenai tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Mikoto yang langsung mengejutkannya.

"Apa katamu, tadi? Kau tidak setuju? Berani sekali kau menolak usulanku !"

"Aku bilang aku tidak setuju, bu! Terserah ibu mau berkata apa, tapi yang pasti sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menyetujui usulan ibu yang menurutku sangat konyol." kata Kurenai menentang keras usulan mertuanya.

"Kau...! Apa kau pikir kau punya cara yang lebih baik dari ini, hah! Kau pikir kau punya cara lain yang lebih efektif dari Surrogancy. Begitukah, Kurenai?" tanya Mikoto menghakimi.

"Itu, aku..."

Kurenai kehabisan kata-kata seketika dan tak mampu memberikan jawaban yang terbaik yang dapat memuaskan Mikoto. Jujur saja dia juga tak tahu cara apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk segera memperoleh keturunan dan membahagiakan suami serta mertuanya. Namun jika harus dengan cara melaukan Surrogancy seperti yang diusulkan ibu mertuanya, dia tentu tidak akan mau. Dia belum sanggup dan belum mampu jika harus membagi suaminya dengan wanita lain. Dia belum sanggup untuk melakukannya. Bahkan sampai kapanpun dia tak akan sanggup.

"Kenapa Kurenai? Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? Apa perlu aku ulangi pertanyaanku tadi, hm?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengusulkan cara lain kan, Kurenai? Karena itulah kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Kau memang menantu tak berguna." sindir Mikoto.

**Kurenai POV.**

DEG ! Aku bagai mendengar petir di siang bolong saat ini, tubuhku seperti terpaku di tempat hingga tak bisa aku gerakkan. Kata-kata ibu mertuaku seperti sebuah belati tajam yang menyayat dan merobek hati dan perasaanku. Dia menyebutku menantu tak berguna tadi. Dan ini, benar-benar membuatku sakit.

Aku akui aku memang belum bisa memberikannya seorang cucu seperti yang dia idamkan selama ini, yang dia harapkan bisa meramaikan suasana rumah dan menemaninya di masa tuanya kelak. Tapi mengapa dia harus menyebutku sebagai seorang menantu tak berguna ? Apakah separah dan seburuk itukah aku di matanya kini ? Demi Tuhan, ini sungguh kejam.

"Ibu aku mohon, jangan sebut aku seperti itu." kataku akhirnya berusaha membela harga diriku.

"Kenapa memang? Apa kau merasa tersendir, Kurenai?" tanya ibu mertuaku itu balik padaku.

"Aku tahu bu, aku memang belum bisa memberi ibu cucu sampai saat ini. Tapi ibu tak berhak menyebutku sebagai seorang menantu tak berguna. Setidaknya, ibu hargai perasaanku sebagai istri Itachi." jawabku akhirnya, walaupun aku sendiri tahu ini terkesan sangat lancang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Hargai perasaanmu? Kau menyuruhku menghargai perasaanmu. Ahahahaha...Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?" kata ibu mertuaku yang kini justru mentertawaiku karena ucapanku tadi.

"Ibu, aku..." kataku berusaha menjawab. Namun lidahku terasa kelu seketika, hingga aku tak mampu lagi berkata apapun. Dan yang bisa aku perbuat hanyalah diam seribu bahasa meski ibu mertuaku terus merendahkan martabat dan harga diriku. Sepertinya ucapannya kali ini benar. Aku memang tak berguna.

**Normal POV.**

"Memangnya kurang apa aku ini, Kurenai? Selama ini aku sudah cukup baik dan menghargai dirimu sebagai menantuku. Bahkan meskipun sampai saat ini kau belum memberiku seorang cucu sekalipun, aku tetap bersabar padamu dan menerimamu dengan baik di rumah ini. Dan ini semua aku lakukan demi Itachi. Jadi kenapa bisa kau berkata jika aku tak menghargaimu? Sungguh keterlaluan!" kata Mikoto panjang lebar menyudutkan Kurenai.

"Maafkan aku, bu." jawab Kurenai menyesal.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa merubah pikiranmu mengenai rencanaku tadi, Kurenai?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah, bu. Aku tak tahu. Jujur, aku belum sanggup jika harus berbagai Itachi dengan wanita lain." jawab Kurenai sambil menunduk menatap lantai marmer kediamannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berbagai Itachi dengan wanita lain." kata Mikoto.

"Ma...Maksud ibu?"

"Kita hanya akan menyewa rahim wanita itu untuk ditanami sperma Itachi, mengandung dan melahirkan anak untuk kalian berdua. Selebihnya wanita itu tak akan terikat apapun dengan Itachi dan keluarga kita. Jadi, Itachi tetap milikmu seutuhnya." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Itachi menolak usul ini, bu? Ibu tahu sendiri bagaimana karakteristik Itachi kan?"

"Karena itulah Itachi jangan sampai mengetahui tentang masalah Surrogancy ini. Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Dan tugasmu hanya bekerjasama dengan baik saja denganku. Bagaimana, Kurenai?"

"..." Kurenai masih diam dan tak berkomentar apapun. Sesungguhnya hingga detik ini pun dia masih bingung antara harus setuju atau tidak dengan cara Surrogancy itu.

"Dengar Kurenai, jika kau setuju dengan cara ini, tentu kau juga kan yang mendapatkan keuntungan?" kata Mikoto berusaha membujuk menantunya.

"..."

"Itachi pasti akan semakin mencintaimu dan semakin menghargaimu sebagai istrinya. Lagipula jika ada seorang anak diantara kalian, tentunya rumah tangga kalian berdua akan semakin bahagia. Benar kan?"

"Tapi bu, bagaimana jika kelak Itachi mengetahui rahasia ini? Apa yang nantinya harus aku katakan padanya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Kau jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku pastikan sampai mati pun dia tidak akan mengetahui mengenai rahasia ini. Biar aku yang mengaturnya nanti. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku rasa aku memang tak punya pilihan lain lagi."

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku setuju." kata Kurenai akhirnya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri kawasan pertokoan Tokyo sendirian di waktu menjelang malam. Dia baru saja selesai berkunjung dari rumah sahabat baiknya, Yamanaka Ino, yang hari ini tak masuk kerja dikarena sakit. Kaki jenjang bersepatu high heelsnya masih menapaki setiap jalan pertokoan yang bisa dibilang sepi di waktu seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia tadi mendapatkan tawaran dari Sai, pacar Ino, untuk mengantarkannya pulang agar Sakura tak sendirian melintasi kawasan pertokoan Tokyo yang terbilang cukup rawan akan tindakan kriminal itu. Namun dengan alasan tak mau merepotkan, Sakura pun menolak tawaran itu dan memilih untuk pulang sendiri.

Dan baru setengah perjalan gadis pink ini menyusuri kawasan pertokoan itu, tiba-tiba langkahnya dihentikan oleh dua orang preman bertubuh besar dan bertampang mengerikan yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

**Sakura POV.**

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sahabatku, Ino, yang hari ini tak masuk kerja dikarenakan sakit. Sebenarnya niatku tadi aku tak ingin pulang malam agar lebih aman dalam perjalanan pulang, namun karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan si cerewet Ino dan pacarnya, Sai, aku jadi lupa waktu dan terpaksa harus pulang jam segini. Dasar.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tak berpihak padaku saat ini. Baru setengah perjalanan aku menyusuri kawasan pertokoan ini, tiba-tiba langkahku dihentikan oleh dua orang preman yang mengerikan yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Benar-benar sial. Seandainya saja aku tahu hal ini akan menimpaku sekarang, tentunya aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Sai untuk mengantarkanku pulang sampai ke rumah dan tak harus mengalami hal buruk semacam ini. Namun tepat seperti kata orang yang sudah-sudah...Waktu itu tak bisa diputar kembali seperti semula.

"Hai gadis pink, sedang apa kau malam-malam disini, hm?" tanya salah seorang preman yang bertampang mengerikan itu padaku.

"Mau apa kalian? Cepat minggir! Aku tak ada waktu meladeni kalian." kataku memberanikan diri, meskipun sebenarnya aku takut setengah mati.

"Kau ini galak sekali sich. Jangan galak-galak begitu donk, sayang. Lebih baik kita senang-senang saja. Kebetulan kami juga sedang bosan nich. He...he...he..." kata preman yang satunya lagi yang jauh lebih mengerikan padaku sambil memberikan cengirannya yang tak ingin aku lihat.

"Aku bilang kalian minggir ! Jangan halangi jalanku ! Percuma saja jika kalian meminta uang padaku. Karena aku tak punya uang sama sekali untuk diberikan pada kalian. Jadi biarkan aku lewat." kataku sekali lagi berusaha melawan mereka.

**Normal POV.**

"Kalau tak punya uang tak masalah bagi kami. Pakai saja tubuh indahmu itu sebgai gantinya. Kami juga tak keberatan kok menerimanya. Benar kan, J? tanya preman itu pada temannya yang diketahui bernama J (?)

"Benar sekali, Takeshi. Bahkan sepertinya tubuh gadis ini lebih menggiurkan dari uang. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya." jawab preman yang bernama Takeshi.

"Jangan kurang ajar kalian! Aku bisa saja teriak dan memanggil orang-orang sekitar untuk mengeroyok kalian berdua. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat minggir dari sini." kata Sakura.

"Teriak? Ahahahaha...Kau bilang kau mau teriak? Jika kau memang mau teriak, teriak saja. Tapi aku jamin tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakkanmu itu pinky. Kawasan ini jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Jadi walaupun kau teriak hingga pita suaramu putus sekalipun, tetap tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu."

"Yap, itu benar. Jadi jangan lagi membuang waktu, sayang. Mari kita mulai bersenang-senang. Kita mulai dari mana ya? Ahahahaha..." kata preman yang bernama J sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Jangan harap kalian berdua bisa melakukan itu padaku. Aku tak akan sudi dengan preman tengik macam kalian!" kata Sakura dan berusaha melarikan diri dari hadapan kedua preman itu. Tapi sayang, kedua preman itu jauh lebih cepat menangkapnya, sehingga kini Sakura sudah berada dicengkraman keduanya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Lepaskan!" kata Sakura berusaha berontak.

"Ssts! Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut begitu. Kami janji tak akan menyakitimu. Kita bermain satu ronde saja." kata preman yang bernama Takeshi sambil memegangi Sakura dan berusaha merebahkan tubuh Sakura di jalan pertokoan.

"Tidak, aku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku mohon...Hik..hiks…"

"Sudahlah, Takeshi. Jangan pake basa-basi lagi! Langsung saja buka pakaiannya, dan kita bereskan segera gadis pink ini." perintah preman bernama J.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita mulai saja langsung permainan kita. Aku juga sudah tak sabar." jawab Takeshi dan berusaha membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku mohon. Jangan!" teriak Sakura masih berusaha berontak dan mempertahankan mahkotanya.

Sakura masih berusaha berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua preman itu. Namun seberapa besar tenaga yang dia kerahkan, itu tetap percuma. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan kedua preman itu. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup mata, pasrah, dan berdoa agar sebuah keajaiban segera terjadi dan membebaskannya dari hal buruk ini.

Dan ketika dia mulai kehilangan tenaganya untuk berteriak dan berontak, tiba-tiba sayup-sayup terdengar oleh indera pendengaranya suara teriakan dan kesakitan dari dua orang pria yang mencoba memperkosanya tadi. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang sepertinya pernah dilihat oleh Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kalian berdua preman tengik yang menggelikan. Beraninya hanya dengan seorang gadis saja. Benar-benar payah!" kata Sasuke mengejek kedua preman yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulannya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau mencampuri urusan kami. Kau bosan hidup!"

"Cih, menyebalkan! Seharusnya kalianlah yang harus pergi dari sini. Kalian tahu, aku bisa saja meremukkan tulang-tulang kalian jika aku mau. Jadi sebaiknya, kalian segera enyah dari hadapanku." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hei, bocah! Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah! Berani menghertak kami seperti itu. Lagipula ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis pink ini? Sehingga kau ikut campur dan mengganggu kesenangan kami."

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan salah seorang preman itu pun sekilas melirik Sakura yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dan menjawab pertanyaan preman itu.

"Hubunganku dengan gadis pink ini adalah...dia...adalah kekasihku." jawab Sasuke tenang yang langsung mengejutkan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan sembarangan ya! Aku ini bukan..." kata Sakura berusaha menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke langsung memberinya tatapan tajam agar dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk diam mengikuti 'permainan' bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hei, bocah! Jangan coba-coba membohongi kami ya! Mana mungkin gadis ini kekasihmu. Jika pun itu benar, kenapa kau membiarkannya pulang sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya? Dasar kau ini bocah tengik! Kau itu tak bisa menipu kami." kata salah seorang preman itu.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian keledai bodoh! Yang aku inginkan adalah sekarang juga kalian berdua minggir dari hadapanku. Karena aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kami tak mau, hah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah tengik?" tanya preman yang bernama Takeshi.

Sasuke diam sejenak dan mulai berpikir. Dan tak beberapa lama, dia pun tersenyum penuh arti karena barusan saja dia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang untuk membodohi kedua preman itu.

"Kalian berdua pernah mendengar tentang Black Devil?" tanya Sasuke yang mengejutkan kedua preman itu.

"Black...Black Devil! Maksudmu kelompok yakuza yang terkenal sangat kejam itu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tangannya memainkan kunci mobilnya santai.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan kelompok yakuza itu?" tanya preman bernama J.

"Hn, apa ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku adalah 'anak emas' mereka."

"APA! KAU ANAK EMAS MEREKA!" teriak kedua preman itu bersamaan.

"Dan kalian tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua jika mereka tahu kalian sudah berani mengganggu kekasihku? Bayangkan saja sendiri. Karena aku tak sanggup mengatakannya." kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan wajah sehoror mungkin.

"Maafkan kami, tuan muda. Kami benar-benar tak tahu jika ternyata tuan ini adalah anggota Black Devil yang terkenal itu. Kami sudah lancang pada tuan dan kekasih tuan. Sekali lagi, maafkanlah kami."

"Baiklah, akan aku maafkan kalian berdua. Tapi kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ba…..baik, kami akan pergi sekarang juga. Kami akan pergi." kata preman yang bernama J dan langsung melarikan diri bersama temannya dari hadapan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih! Dasar preman kampung tolol!" kata Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekati Sakura dan ingin melihat keadaan gadis pink itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi pada gadis itu. Tapi nihil, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Hingga akhirnya...

"HEI PINKY, KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN!" teriak Sasuke innocent.

"IYA, AKU TIDAK APA-APA! Tanpa berteriak seperti itu bisa kan? Dasar!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Makanya aku teriak saja. Cepat berdiri! Mau sampai kapan kau mau meringkuk disini terus, hah!"

"Aku juga mau berdiri kok, tanpa harus kau suruh. Dan satu lagi...jangan lagi panggil aku pinky! Aku itu punya nama. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Ingat itu pantat ayam!" kata Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang penuh dengan debu dan kotoran.

"Aku juga punya nama, bodoh! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan pantat ayam! Kau ini, bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah aku tolong, malah justru mengataiku pantat ayam." kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Siapa juga yang ingin ditolong oleh yakuza sepertimu? Kau itu sama saja dengan kedua preman tadi. Kalian sama-sama penjahat."

"Yakuza? Siapa maksudmu? Aku?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau kenal dengan kelompok yakuza bernama Black Devil?"

"O, itu maksudmu. Aku tidak kenal dengan mereka. Aku hanya pernah mendengar nama mereka saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan mereka." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kedua preman itu lari saat kau bilang kau kenal dengan kelompok yakuza itu?"

"Itu karena mereka bodoh. Salah sendiri kenapa mereka percaya dengan omonganku. Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Aku antar kau pulang." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mobil Lamborgininya yang dia parkir tak jauh dari kawasan pertokoan itu.

"A...Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa telingamu masih normal kan? Jadi aku tak perlu mengulangi perkataanku tadi. Kecuali, jika memang telingamu itu bermasalah. Aku mungkin bisa mengantarmu ke THT." kata Sasuke innocent yang membuat Sakura langsung cemberut.

**Skip Time.**

Mobil Lamborgini hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya Tokyo. Didalamnya ada seorang gadis pink dan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa tanpa ada yang mau memulai percakapan diantara keduanya. Dan karena mulai merasa jenuh dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ano, pan...eh, maksudku Sasuke, sebenarnya..."

"Apa kau suka ice cream?" tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ice cream?"

"Hn, kau suka tidak?"

"Y...Ya, aku suka. Tapi..."

"Baiklah, kita makan ice cream dulu. Setelah itu baru aku antar kau pulang." kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Sakura yang kini sangat kesal karena dari tadi ucapannya terus dipotong. Dasar.

**Sakura POV.**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah kedai ice cream yang bisa dibilang cukup terkenal. Sebenarnya tak begitu aneh jika aku pergi ke kedai ini malam hari begini sendirian saja. Tapi yang membuat aneh adalah, karena aku datang ke kedai ini bersama seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan yang baru saja aku kenal karena dia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari dua orang preman yang menggangguku.

"Ice cream disini sangat enak. Makanya kau harus mencobanya, pinky." terang Sasuke sambil memasukkan sesendok ice cream vanilla ke dalam mulutnya. Aku yang mendengar keterangannya hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu mentraktirku seperti ini, Sasuke. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." kataku karena merasa tak enak sudah banyak merepotkannya hari ini.

"Hn, tidak. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku sendiri yang ingin mengajakmu kemari. Atau mungkin, kau sendiri yang merasa tak nyaman pergi denganku?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx yang aku rasa memang...err...tampan itu padaku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau ada urusan lain? Dengan kekasihmu mungkin?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku langsung blushing. Demi Tuhanku, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini dihadapan Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai...

**Normal POV.**

"Kekasih?" tanya Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya.

"A...Aku belum punya kekasih." kata Sakura malu-malu sambil mengaduk-mengaduk ice cream strawberry dihadapannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Belum punya kekasih? Hn, pantas kalau begitu. Aku tak heran." kata Sasuke mengejek.

Dueng ! Sakura pun langsung sweatdroped di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura baru benar-benar sadar jika Sasuke itu sungguh menyebalkan. Percuma saja dia tadi bersikap santun pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"APA KAU BILANG! Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak pantas memiliki seorang kekasih ya? Begitu maksudmu, hah!" kata Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tadi..." Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya dan memandang wajah Sakura. Dia pun secara mendadak mendekati gadis cantik itu, sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Eh, kau mau apa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan berani macam-macam ya!" kata Sakura berusaha menghindar. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, dan justru semakin mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Jantung Sakura bagai berhenti seketika itu juga. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mengusap lembut bibir Sakura dengan jemarinya, dan kemudian menjilat jemarinya sendiri.

"Kyaaa...aaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura tak jelas karena gugup.

"Manis." kata Sasuke masih menjilat jemarinya yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir Sakura tadi.

"A...Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan manis?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Tadi ada sisa ice cream menempel di bibirmu. Jadi aku bantu bersihkan. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja..." kata-kata Sakura terpotong, karena tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Dan ternyata itu telepon dari adik perempuannya, Haruno Himawari.

"Moshi...moshi, ada apa Hima? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Segeralah ke rumah sakit, kak. Keadaan ayah kritis." jawab Himawari dari seberang telepon.

"A...Apa! Ayah..." kata Sakura bergetar dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke penasaran karena melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Permisi..." jawab Sakura sekenanya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

"Gadis aneh. Tapi cukup menarik." kata Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Mikoto sedang membaca majalah sambil menikmati hangatnya teh hijau di ruang keluarga kediamannya, saat tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering mengganggu acara santai rianya.

"Moshi...moshi, kediaman Uchiha disini. Aku bicara dengan siapa ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Maaf, apa saya bisa bicara dengan nyonya Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, ya. Ini aku. Siapa ini?"

"Nyonya Mikoto, sa...saya Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto yang mendengar nama Sakura disebut pun diam sejenak. Untuk kemudian menarik nafas dan melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Ya, lanjutkan. Katakan apa tujuanmu?"

"Saya rasa saya..."

"..."

"Saya setuju untuk melakukan Surrogancy itu."

**TBC**

Yeah ! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Dan maaf kalau terlalu panjang hingga membuat reader semua bosan membacanya. Tapi Tabita hanya ingin berusaha memberikan yang terbaik saja untuk reader semua ^_^

**Balasan Review**

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Thankz udah mau review lagi. Manggil aku apa aja juga boleh kok. He3...

**CherryBlossom Sasuke :**

Tenang aja, SasuSaku pasti bersatu kok. Tapi sabar ya...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Kejadian seru di luar dugaan pasti nanti akan muncul. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya...^_^

**Renmi3 novanta :**

Salam kenal juga, thankz udah review dan thankz buat kasih semangatnya.

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Siap ! Aku akan tetap semangat. He3...

Thankz buat dukungannya.

**Lilyna Sky Pea :**

Biar ga' penasaran lagi, aku update nich ^_^

Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat,

bolehkah Tabita minta review

sekali lagi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 4**

"Maaf, apa saya bisa bicara dengan nyonya Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, ya. Ini aku. Siapa ini?"

"Nyonya Mikoto, sa...saya Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto yang mendengar nama Sakura disebut pun diam sejenak. Untuk kemudian menarik nafas dan melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Ya, lanjutkan. Katakan apa tujuanmu?"

"Saya rasa saya..."

"..."

"Saya setuju untuk melakukan Surrogancy itu."

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pernyataan Sakura itu. Akhirnya rencana yang dia susun sedemikian rupa demi mendapatkan seorang cucu, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan membuahkan hasil. Dan sebentar lagi kediaman keluarganya yang besar ini akan segera diramaikan oleh tangis, tawa, dan keceriaan dari seorang anak. Menurutnya ini adalah sebuah jawaban dari kesabaran dan penderitaannya selama ini. Sebuah jawaban dari Tuhan yang tentunya tak akan Mikoto sia-siakan.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu itu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura dari seberang telepon untuk meyakinkan gadis itu kalau nantinya dia tak akan berubah pikiran.

"Ya, nyonya. Saya yakin sekali dengan keputusan yang saya ambil ini." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Dan kau tak akan pernah berubah pikiran nantinya?"

"Saya tak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Dan saya jamin itu, nyonya. Percayalah pada saya."

"Baguslah jika memang begitu. Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, jika kau pasti akan segera menghubungiku. Dan ternyata dugaanku tak meleset." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum di seberang telepon.

"Tapi maaf nyonya, kira-kira kapan saya bisa menerima uang imbalan untuk Surrogancy itu. Sebab ayah saya harus segera dioperasi dan tak bisa ditunda lagi. Jadi saya..."

"Jangan khawatir, uang itu akan segera kau terima setelah kau melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan sperma putraku sudah berhasil ditanam dalam rahimmu. Dan karena itulah, besok aku harap kau datang ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk menjalani pemeriksaan kandungan pada pukul sembilan pagi. Aku, putraku, dan menantuku juga akan ke sana. Dan untuk selanjutnya, kita atur besok. Bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto setelah memberikan penjelasannya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, nyonya. Besok saya akan datang ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk menjalani pemeriksaan itu sesuai dengan perintah anda. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, nyonya." kata Sakura.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam agak bergelombang, tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa masakan di dapur kediamannya. Dia, Uchiha Kurenai, kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sup tomat spesial kesukaan suami dan juga adik iparnya tercinta. Kurenai masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaan saat tiba-tiba mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto, menghentikan acara masak-memasaknya untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita yang akan segera merubah kehidupannya.

"Kurenai, aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Ehm, bahkan menurutku ini berita yang bagus untuk keluarga kita." kata Mikoto bersemangat.

"Benarkah, bu. Berita apa itu?" tanya Kurenai bersiap mendengarkan sambil dirinya sibuk mengambil beberapa piring untuk persiapan makan malam.

"Kita bisa melakukan Surrogancy besok pagi."

PYAAA...AAARRR ! Suara beberapa piring jatuh ke lantai terdengar begitu keras menggema di dapur. Kurenai sangat terkejut setelah mendengar berita yang disampaikan ibu mertuanya, sehingga tangannya bergetar hebat dan menyebabkan piring-piring dalam pegangan tangannya pun jatuh seketika membentur lantai keramik. Dan ini membuat Mikoto sedikit heran dengan tindakan ceroboh yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh menantunya, yang sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja sebelum mendengar berita darinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba piring-piring itu bisa jatuh?" tanya Mikoto pada Kurenai yang kini berjongkok dan tengah memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai dapur.

"Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku hanya terkejut saja tadi. Maafkan aku karena memecahkan piring-piring ini. Tapi ibu jangan khawatir, akan segera aku bereskan semua kekacauan ini." jawab Kurenai masih berusaha memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan dengan tangannya.

"Hah! Kau ini. Kau memang ceroboh, Kurenai. Ya sudah, segera bereskan semua ini. Jangan sampai Itachi dan Sasuke pulang harus melihat semua kekacauan ini."

"Iya, bu. Semuanya pasti akan beres sebelum mereka pulang. Aku akan-aauuww...!" teriak Kurenai saat sebuah pecahan piring menggores dan melukai jarinya yang segera mengeluarkan darah.

"Sekarang apa lagi, hah! Ya Tuhan Kurenai, kau ini memang tidak pernah benar dalam bekerja. Kalau begini jadinya, bagaimana kelak jika kau dan Itachi mempunyai anak? Dasar!" kata Mikoto sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara apapun lagi! Sekarang segera bereskan pecahan piring itu dan obati lukamu. Dan jangan lupa Kurenai, besok kau dan Itachi ikut ibu ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan seperti biasa. Besok kita butuh sperma Itachi untuk segera ditanam ke rahim gadis itu. Dan tugasmu lah agar bisa membujuk Itachi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan itu dan memberikan spermanya. Kau paham?"

"I...Iya, bu. Aku paham. Nanti akan aku usahakan agar Itachi bersedia menjalani pemeriksaan itu." jawab Kurenai.

Kurenai kini sedang berdiri sambil menatap suasana taman di malam hari dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat oleh indera penglihatannya sekarang. Semuanya terlihat begitu gelap malam ini. Segelap hati dan perasaannya yang galau setelah mendengar sebuah berita dari mertuanya tadi sebelum jam makan malam.

**Kurenai POV.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang terasa paling gelap dan paling menyedihkan seumur hidupku. Tadi, tepatnya sebelum jam makan malam, ibu mertuaku telah menyampaikan sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku yang akan segera mengubah kehidupanku untuk selanjutnya.

Gadis yang sebelumnya diminta untuk melakukan Surrogancy dan meminjamkan rahimnya untuk ditanami sperma suamiku ternyata telah setuju untuk melakukan sistem reproduksi itu. Padahal awalnya aku kira gadis itu tak akan pernah setuju dan akan menolak cara gila tersebut. Tapi kenyataannya dugaanku salah. Dengan dalih untuk operasi sang ayah, gadis yang aku tak kenal bahkan belum aku lihat sama sekali itu rela melakukan Surrogancy dan mengorbankan harga diri serta masa depannya yang pasti masih sangat panjang. Tapi sepertinya masalah uang memang adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari di dunia ini. Dan mungkin alasan inilah yang mendorong gadis asing itu mau melakukan Surrogancy. Aku sangat yakin.

"Kau belum tidur, hm?" tanya suamiku mengagetkanku sambil memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Dan kurasakan pelukannya begitu erat hingga bahkan aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang begitu menenangkan jiwa.

"Aku belum mengantuk, sayang. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah lebih dahulu." jawabku masih merasakan dekapannya.

"Aku tak akan tidur, jika istriku yang cantik ini belum tidur." kata Itachi singkat, namun cukup membuat hatiku damai.

Aku kini membalik tubuhku agar aku bisa menatap wajah suamiku secara langsung dengan mataku. Wajah tampan dan mempesona yang selalu bisa memikat hati wanita-wanita di luar sana. Dan aku beruntung karena akulah yang akhirnya berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Hati seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi..."

"Hn." jawabnya singkat seperti pria-pria Uchiha yang lain, termasuk adik iparku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba yang mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu, Kurenai?"

**Normal POV.**

Kurenai yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi pun hanya diam saja tanpa ada keinginan dari dirinya untuk menjawab atau menyangkal pertanyaan itu.

"Kurenai, aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku tidak di rumah?" tanya Itachi.

"..."

"Kurenai..."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja persaanmu padamu saat ini, Itachi. Apa masih sama seperti dulu atau sudah berubah." kata Kurenai sambil menunduk tak berani menatap mata onyx suaminya langsung.

"Dengar Kurenai, sampai kapanpun rasa cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berubah. Bahkan sampai aku mati pun rasa cintaku padamu tetap sama, tak akan berkurang sama sekali. Aku bersumpah."

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku percaya padamu." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa benar tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Apa bisa kau menjalani pemeriksaan dan memberikan spermamu besok pagi di rumah sakit Konoha?" tanya Kurenai balik.

"Apa kau bilang! Sebenarnya untuk apa semua itu? Apa ibu yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan semua ini?"

"Bukan ibu yang menyuruhku. Ini adalah kemauanku sendiri. Dan aku yakin kali ini pasti akan berhasil. Percayalah, sayang. Kau mau melakukannya kan?"

"Entahlah, aku..."

"Aku mohon, Itachi. Untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon padamu, hik...hiks..." kata Kurenai memohon yang akhirnya air matanya pun pecah.

"Kurenai..." kata Itachi yang langsung menarik tubuh istrinya dalam dekapannya. Agar sang istri kembali tenang dan tangisnya segera reda.

"Hik...hiks...Itachi, aku mohon."

"..."

"Itachi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Akan aku lakukan pemeriksaan itu besok. Ini aku lakukan demi dirimu, Kurenai. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bersedia melakukannya untukku."

Sakura saat ini tengah ada di depan ruang pemeriksaan kandungan di rumah sakit Konoha. Hari ini, tepatnya pagi ini, dia akan segera bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang wanita yang menjanjikan sejumlah uang untuk operasi sang ayah, dengan imbalan dia harus melakukan Surrogancy. Dan itu adalah tujuannya hari ini datang ke rumah sakit Konoha. Untuk melakukan Surrogancy.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek pada gadis pink itu.

"Ah, i...iya. Saya Haruno Sakura. Anda ini siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Hiroshi Naomi. Aku adalah orang yang disuruh oleh nyonya Uchiha Mikoto untuk menemanimu menjalani pemeriksaan kandungan dan menunggu proses penanaman sperma milik putra nyonya Mikoto di rahimmu." jelas wanita muda yang bernama Naomi itu.

"Tapi kenapa bukan nyonya Uchiha sendiri yang datang menemuiku?"

"Kau tahu, nyonya Uchiha adalah orang yang cukup terpandang di kota ini. Jadi tak mungkin jika dia harus melibatkan dirinya langsung dalam melakukan kegiatan ilegal seperti Surrogancy. Karena itulah aku yang mewakilinya. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Jadi hingga saya melahirkan nanti, anda juga yang akan menemani saya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah. Bahkan nyonya Mikoto pun sudah menyewakan kita berdua sebuah rumah untuk masa mengandung sampai melahirkanmu. Dan tentunya jauh dari keluargamu dan keluarga Uchiha."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Sudahlah, jangan buang waktu lagi. Sekarang cepat masuklah ke ruang pemeriksaan. Dokter sudah menunggumu di dalam. Dan dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sperma tuan muda sudah tersimpan di dalam sana. Hanya tinggal ditanam saja di rahimmu. Setelah itu beres, dan kau mendapat uang untuk operasi ayahmu."

"Ba...Baiklah, saya tahu itu." kata Sakura dan segera memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dengan Naomi mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Butuh waktu kira-kira satu jam untuk proses penanaman sperma Itachi ke rahim Sakura. Awalnya Sakura memang merasa sakit ketika proses pemasukan sperma itu. Dan hingga saat ini rasa sakit dan nyeri masih dapat Sakura rasakan di bagian kewanitaannya. Namun rasa sakit itu hilang seketika saat dia ingat jika sebentar lagi dia akan segera memperoleh uang untuk operasi jantung sang ayah tercinta.

"Spermanya sudah tertanam dengan baik di rahim anda nona Haruno. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya. Jika berhasil, maka embrio akan segera tumbuh. Dan anda memulai proses mengandung." terang dokter pada Sakura.

"I...iya, dokter. Saya mengerti."

"Lalu kira-kira berapa lama kita bisa melihat hasilnya, dokter?" tanya Naomi pada sang dokter.

"Ehm, mungkin kurang lebih tiga minggu."

"Begitu ya, tidak terlalu lama juga. Benar kan, Sakura?"

"I...iya." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dan saya sarankan, nona Sakura jangan terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dulu. Ini juga demi berhasilnya proses penanaman sperma itu."

"Kalau itu anda tak perlu khawatir, dokter. Saya pastikan saya akan menjaga kondisi Sakura dengan baik." kata Naomi.

"Iya, nyonya. Itu bagus."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang. Sampai jumpa, dokter." pamit Naomi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi."

**Skip Time.**

Sakura sedang menikmati acara makan siangnya saat ini, saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan mual di perutnya yang langsung membuatnya berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan memuntahkan semua yang sudah dimakannya tadi.

"Hoek...hoek...!"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino cemas melihat sahabat baiknya muntah-muntah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mual saja." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali. Mungkin kau masuk angin?"

"Y...Ya, itu mungkin saja. Sebentar lagi aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Sebaiknya kau ijin pulang saja, Sakura. Takutnya, nanti sakitmu akan semakin parah. Biar nanti saja aku yang mengijinkanmu pada manager Anko." kata Ino.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Ino."

**Sakura POV.**

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan mual yang teramat sangat di perutku saat jam makan siang tadi. Perasaan, tadi di rumah aku baik-baik saja dan tak merasakan sakit apapun. Dan aku juga makan dengan teratur selama ini. Jadi kecil kemungkinan aku bisa sakit. Lalu ada apa sebenarnya denganku ?Tiga minggu ini aku terlambat datang bulan, padahal sebelumnya aku selalu rutin soal hal yang dialami wanita ini. Tapi kenapa kali ini terlambat ? Atau jangan-jangan aku...

**Normal POV.**

Telepon rumah kediaman Uchiha sore ini berdering, membuat Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang membaca buku pun mau tak mau beranjak dari posisinya dan terpaksa mengangkat benda berdering itu agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik lebih lama lagi dan mengganggu telinganya.

"Moshi...moshi, kediaman Uchiha disini. Dengan siapa aku bicara?" tanya Mikoto.

"Selamat sore, nyonya Mikoto. Saya Hiroshi Naomi. Saya punya berita bagus untuk anda." kata Naomi dari seberang telepon.

"Berita apa? Cepat katakan."

Itachi sedang duduk berdua dengan Sasuke sore ini sambil membicarakan bisnis keluarga mereka yang semakin mengalami kemajuan, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan heboh dari ibu mereka, Uchiha Mikoto, mengagetkan kakak-adik itu.

"Itachi...!" teriak Mikoto memanggil nama putra pertamanya itu.

"Ada apa, bu? Kenapa ibu berteriak seperti itu? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi sedikit cemas.

"Iya, bu. Ada apa? Kenapa ibu memanggil kak Itachi sampai seperti itu? Mengagetkan saja." tambah Sasuke.

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu, sayang." jawab Mikoto.

"Kabar gembira apa, bu? Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Kau..."

"..."

"Akan jadi seorang ayah."

**TBC**

Fiuuu...uuuh ! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung mau nulis ceritanya gimana agar ga' berkesan aneh dan mudah dipahami oleh reader semua. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku akhirnya bisa meneruskan fic ini. Dan ini semua berkat dukungan reader semua. Karena itulah Tabita ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

**Balasan Review**

**Fuuyuki Azuka :**

Gomen, sebenarnya Sakura tetap sama Sasuke. Tapi ada interaksinya juga kok sama Itachi. Ya walaupun dikit ^_^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Tumben ga' login, tapi thankz udah mau review. Kamu memang rajin. He3.

**rchrt :**

Yang dipakai nanti sel telur Sakura. Karena disini ceritanya si Kurenai ga' subur alias mandul.

**Renmi3 novanta :**

Thankz a lot udah mau review lagi. Biar ga' semakin penasaran, Tabita udah upadate.

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Jangan sedih gitu donk. Sakura tetap milik Sasuke seorang kok. He3.

**VVVV :**

Karena kamu bilang terharu, aku juga ikut terharu. Hik...hiks...

**Namikaze-chan :**

Spermanya cuma dimasukin aja kok. Jadi tanpa ada hubungan intim.

**Maya :**

Siiiap ! Ini udah update ^_^

**QRen :**

Tenang aja, ntar tetap SasuSaku kok endingnya.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Thankz udah review lagi. Tetap sabar menunggu kejadian di luar dugaannya yach...ho3.

**Leader Kimmi :**

Udah diupdate nich. Thankz buat reviewnya.

**Sky pea-chan :**

Nie udah diupdate, biar kamu ga' penasaran lagi ^_^

Dan seperti biasa, Tabita minta review ya?

Please...V^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 5**

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu, sayang." jawab Mikoto.

"Kabar gembira apa, bu? Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Kau..."

"..."

"Akan jadi seorang ayah."

**Itachi POV.**

Jantungku saat ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafasku seakan berhenti seketika hingga diriku seperti terpaku tak mampu merasakan apapun. Aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapan ibuku barusan, yang seperti beberapa petasan yang meledak-ledak tak beraturan dalam hatiku. Ucapan yang membentuk sebuah kalimat mengandung lima kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku.

"Aku akan jadi seorang ayah." Ya, lima kata itulah yang tadi memang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Dan aku rasa aku memang tak salah dengar. Ibuku memang tadi benar-benar mengatakan bahwa jika sebentar lagi aku, Uchiha Itachi, akan menjadi seorang ayah. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah anugerah yang paling indah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Ah tidak, yang paling indah yang Tuhan berikan kepada kami sekeluarga. Dan akhirnya doa dan penantian panjangku berbuah manis juga. Akhirnya sebentar lagi akan ada Uchiha kecil meramaikan kediaman kami.

"Ibu serius dengan apa yang ibu katakan barusan kan? Ibu tidak sedang membohongiku kan, bu?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini nyata, dan bukan sebuah bunga tidur.

"Memangnya kapan ibu pernah membohongimu, hm? Tentu saja itu benar. Benar, kalau kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah." jawab ibuku dengan gembira berbeda dari biasanya. Dan ini semakin membuatku yakin jika ibuku memang serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Wah, itu berarti aku akan jadi seorang paman ya? Seru sekali!" kata adik laki-lakiku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sepertinya juga sangat senang dengan berita ini.

"Ta...Tapi, kenapa Kurenai tak memberi tahuku tentang berita bahagia ini, bu? Kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun?" tanyaku sedikit heran karena ibukulah orang pertama yang memberi tahuku mengenai berita gembira ini, dan bukannya istriku.

"Ehm, itu karena..."

**Normal POV.**

"Aku buatkan pisang goreng coklat dan teh untuk kalian dan juga ibu. Ayo dinikmati, mumpung masih hangat." kata Kurenai yang barusan saja dari dapur dan memotong sejenak perbincangan ketiga orang di taman itu untuk mengantarkan cemilan.

"Wah, pas sekali kalau begitu. Cemilan spesial, mengiringi sebuah berita spesial." kata Sasuke sambil menyomot sepotong pisang goreng coklat dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Berita spesial apa? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kurenai yang tak paham dengan maksud ucapan adik iparnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikan berita bahagia ini langsung padaku, Kurenai? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, sayang. Memang, apa yang telah aku rahasiakan? Sepertinya aku tak merahasiakan apapun darimu." jawab Kurenai yang masih belum memahami arah pembicaraan suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau saat ini sedang hamil. Bukankah seharusnya berita yang menggembirakan ini harus segera kau sampaikan, hm?"

"A...Apa? Hamil? Siapa yang ha-"

"Ah, mungkin Kurenai ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Itachi. Makanya dia belum mengatakannya padamu. Benar kan, Kurenai?" kata Mikoto memotong ucapan Kurenai, dan memberikan isyarat mata agar Kurenai membenarkan pernyataan yang dia sampaikan barusan.

"..."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu itu benar, Kurenai?" tanya Itachi 'lagi' yang semakin membuat Kurenai semakin bingung.

"..."

"Kurenai..."

"I...Iya, Itachi. Ibu benar. Me...Memang tadi aku berniat ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku." jawab Kurenai dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Begitu ya? Tapi menurutku itu masih berlaku. Buktinya aku sangat terkejut dengan berita kehamilanmu ini. Dan aku sungguh sangat bahagia, sayang. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu, Kurenai." kata Itachi menarik tubuh Kurenai dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mencium pucuk kepala istrinya.

"A...Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." jawab Kurenai sambil terus merapat ke dekapan hangat Itachi.

"Ini namanya penantian panjang yang berbuah manis. Jika kita bersabar, Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan semua doa kita. Dan terbukti, akhirnya Itachi dan kakak ipar akan segera mendapat momongan. Sedangkan aku, akan jadi seorang paman tampan. Benar kan?" kata Sasuke yang juga ikut bahagia akan kabar kehamilan Kurenai ini.

"Paman tampan? Percaya diri sekali kau menyebut dirimu itu tampan. Dasar!" sindir Itachi dengan nada bercanda.

"Memang aku tampan kan? Semua orang juga tahu itu. Hanya orang katarak saja yang bilang kalau aku jelek. Iya kan kakak ipar?" kata Sasuke innocent.

"Dasar, kau ini!" kata Itachi sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Sasuke, tapi sayangnya tidak kena.

"Sudah...sudah, cukup bercandanya. Kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sekarang tolong kalian berdua pergi sebentar dari sini. Karena ibu ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Kurenai, bisa kan?" tanya Mikoto pada kedua putranya itu yang kini saling pandang satu sama lain tanda tak mengerti.

"Tumben sekali ibu hanya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan kakak ipar. Apa ada sebuah rahasia yang aku dan Itachi tak boleh tahu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak, ibu hanya..."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, cukup. Mungkin ibu memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Kurenai saja. Jadi, mari kita pergi dari sini." ajak Itachi.

"Ya...baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!" kata Sasuke dan langsung berjalan mengikuti Itachi masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kurenai dan Mikoto hanya berdua saja.

Mikoto berjalan menuju kursi taman dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, yang segera diikuti oleh Kurenai. Beberapa detik sudah berlalu, namun Mikoto belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia masih menatap halaman taman kediamannya tanpa ada sebersit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk memulai perbincangan diantara keduanya. Dan ini membuat suasana semakin tak nyaman untuk Kurenai.

"Jadi gadis itu sudah hamil. Dan proses Surrogancynya berjalan lancar sesuai harapan ibu." kata Kurenai angkat suara mengawali perbincangan.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan ini membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku rasa Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia juga sepertinya sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kau tadi bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresinya kan?" tanya Mikoto masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman taman dan belum mau menatap wajah menantunya.

"Lalu, apa rencana ibu berikutnya setelah ini?"

Mikoto pun akhirnya menatap wajah Kurenai. Setelah sedikit menarik nafas, dia pun segera angkat suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah dinikahi putranya selama 4 tahun itu.

"Entahlah, sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi aku masih akan terus memerlukan bantuanmu, Kurenai. Rencana ini harus terus berjalan dengan baik hingga akhir."

"Ibu ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kurenai langsung ke intinya.

"Selama gadis itu dalam masa mengandung, kau juga harus berpura-pura mengandung. Dan lakukanlah aktingmu dengan baik."

"Jika masih satu dua bulan mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura dengan baik, bu. Tapi bagaimana saat kandungan sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan keatas? Apakah mungkin aku bisa terus berpura-pura dan membohongi Itachi? Bukankah di usia kandungan itu perut pasti sudah membesar?" tanya Kurenai.

"Mengenai itu kau jangan ambil pusing. Aku mempunyai seorang teman yang dapat membantu dalam masalah itu. Dia menawarkan sebuah perut silicon agar kehamilanmu terlihat alami dan Itachi serta orang-orang tak akan curiga." jawab Mikoto.

"Perut silicon? Apa itu, bu? Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya."

"Perut silicon biasanya digunakan dalam keperluan syuting untuk adegan mengandung. Tapi aku rasa kita bisa menggunakan cara itu juga."

"Tapi bu, aku sebenarnya masih merasa takut jika nantinya Itachi tahu dan semua kebohongan ini terbongkar. Apa yang nanti mesti aku jelaskan padanya?"

"Ibu sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu kan, Kurenai, jika kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal ini lagi. Biar ibu yang mengatur semuanya. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura saja dengan baik. Apa susahnya hal itu, hah!"

"Tapi bu..."

"Sudahlah, cukup! Kepala ibu pusing. Ibu mau istirahat sekarang. Dan ibu mohon, kau jangan pernah mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Atau nantinya Itachi akan curiga dan semua rencana kita akan gagal total. Kau paham!" kata Mikoto dengan nada mengintimidasi Kurenai, dan langsung meninggalkan taman itu dengan Kurenai yang masih mematung dalam posisinya disana.

**Kediaman Haruno.**

Hari ini adalah tepat 5 hari ayah Sakura, Haruno Ishida, keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang keluarga kecil itu tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk merayakan kepulangan ayah mereka tercinta. Di meja ruang keluarga itu kini tersaji cukup banyak makanan yang memang sederhana, namun cukup untuk menemani pesta perayaan kecil mereka.

Tak lupa juga sepanci sup rumput laut telah tersaji sebagai simbol rasa syukur yang diberikan Tuhan atas pulihnya kembali kesehatan kepala keluarga mereka, sehingga mereka sekeluarga dapat berkumpul bersama lagi.

"Selamat ya, ayah! Karena ayah sekarang sudah sehat dan dapat berkumpul kembali dengan kami." kata Haruno Himawari, adik Sakura sambil memberikan semangkuk sup rumput laut pada ayahnya.

"Ibu juga sangat bahagia sekali karena operasi ayah kemarin berjalan lancar." tambah ibu Sakura dengan gembira karena suaminya tercinta bisa kembali ada disisinya.

"Iya, aku juga sangat senang bisa sembuh dan berkumpul lagi dengan kalian semua. Dan ini semua juga berkat Sakura. Sakura sudah banyak bekerja keras mengusahakan biaya operasi ayah, yang dia peroleh dari pinjaman teman baiknya. Karena itulah ayah ucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu, Sakura." kata Ishida pada putri sulungnya itu.

"Jangan begitu, ayah. Ayah tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku untuk ini. Semuanya sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai putri ayah untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan ayah. Aku hanya ingin berbakti saja pada ayah." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kak, sebenarnya teman baik kakak yang mana yang mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu untuk biaya operasi ayah. Apa aku mengenalnya? Bukan kak Ino kan, kak?" tanya Himawari yang langsung membuat Sakura agak tersentak.

"Benar juga itu, ayah juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan temanmu itu, Sakura. Ayah ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga operasi ayah dapat terlaksana, semua karena biaya yang dia pinjamkan. Benar kan?" kata Ishida.

"Ayahmu benar, Sakura. Ibu juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan temanmu itu. Ajak dia kemari, kita undang dia untuk makan malam." kata Haruno Tsubaki bersemangat.

"Maaf sekali bu, sepertinya itu sesuatu yang tak mungkin." jawab Sakura.

"Tak mungkin? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Ano, i...itu karena dia sedang tidak berada di Jepang. Sekarang dia sedang ada di Korea." kata Sakura berbohong.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal ayah dan ibu belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Tidak apa-apa bu, nanti biar aku saja yang menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih ayah dan ibu padanya."

"Tapi kak, bagaimana cara kakak menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih itu? Bukankah tadi kakak bilang kalau teman kakak itu ada di Korea?" tanya Himawari.

"Benar juga, bagaimana caramu menyampaikannya, Sakura?" tambah Ishida.

"Ehm, itu karena aku...aku...juga akan pergi ke Korea." jawab Sakura.

"APA! PERGI KE KOREA!" kata semua anggota Haruno terkejut, kecuali Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Sakura? Ada urusan apa kau ke Korea?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku ada urusan bisnis dengan temanku itu disana, bu. Maka dari itulah aku harus segera menyusulnya ke sana."

"Jadi maksud kakak, kakak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan kakak disini ya?"

"Iya, Hima. Kakak sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan kakak sekarang, dan akan memulai peluang usaha yang baru di Korea bersama teman kakak itu."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali, kak. Apa ini tidak terkesan sedikit aneh?"

"Sudah Hima, cukup. Jangan bertanya terus pada kakakmu. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sakura untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi di Korea sana, dan kita sebagai keluarga harusnya mendukung penuh dan mendoakan untuk kesuksesan Sakura."

"Terima kasih banyak ayah, karena ayah sudah mengijinkan dan juga mendukungku." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kapan kira-kira kau akan berangkat, Sakura?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Besok pagi, bu. Dan mungkin aku di Korea selama 1 tahun."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama, Sakura? Apalagi kau perginya besok pagi." kata Tsubaki sedih karena akan berpisah dengan putri sulungnya selama 1 tahun.

"Sakura kan hanya pergi setahun saja, bu. Dia pasti nanti juga akan kembali pulang ke Jepang, dan berkumpul lagi bersama kita."

"Iya, ayah memang benar. Tapi kan ibu tidak bisa kalau harus jauh dari Sakura."

"Ibu jangan khawatir. Aku janji akan sering-sering memberi kabar pada kalian selama aku disana. Jadi ibu, ayah, dan juga Himawari tak perlu mencemaskan keadaanku." jawab Sakura berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Baiklah, jika memang begitu keinginanmu. Kami hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari sini saja, Sakura." kata Ishida.

"Terima kasih ayah, itu juga sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." jawab Sakura.

**Sakura POV.**

Aku kini tengah memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam sebuah koper ukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Dari mulai baju-baju, kosmetik, peralatan mandi, dan kebutuhan lainku telah aku masukkan dan tersusun rapi dalam koper itu. Dan aku sudah siap untuk pergi dari rumahku tercinta ini.

Aku kemarin telah berpamitan pada seluruh anggota keluargaku bahwa aku akan pergi untuk menjalani suatu usaha di Korea. Sebenarnya aku tak akan pergi ke Korea, bahkan aku tak akan pernah pergi ke manapun dan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku memang sengaja menyusun cerita bohong ini untuk keluargaku agar mereka tidak tahu jika sebenarnya selama 1 tahun nanti aku bersembunyi dan tinggal di suatu tempat untuk masa mengandung sampai masa melahirkan. Dan selama menunggu proses itu, aku akan tinggal bersama Hiroshi Naomi, orang kepercayaan nyonya Mikoto yang diberi tugas untuk menjagaku.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ayah, ibu, dan Himawari." kataku pada seluruh anggota keluargaku yang kini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau kami antar ke bandara, sayang?" tanya ibuku Haruno Tsubaki.

"Tidak usah, bu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Lagipula sudah ada yang menungguku di bandara." jawabku.

"Ya sudah jika memang itu maumu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Sakura. Dan sering-seringlah memberi kabar kepada kami disini." kata ayahku.

"Jangan lupa minum vitamin juga ya, kak. Biar kakak tidak sakit." tambah adikku sambil menahan air matanya, yang aku yakin sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan semua pesan kalian. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa semuanya..."

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI..."

**Normal POV.**

Ino sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung Supermarket saat ini. Dari tadi, tak henti-hentinya dia harus terus berdiri dan bercapek-capek ria untuk melayani semua kebutuhan yang bermacam-macam dari para pengunjung Supermarket hanya sendirian saja. Karena sahabat baiknya, Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini sudah tidak bekerja lagi di Supermarket ini dan telah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang kurang begitu jelas.

"Terima kasih, nyonya. Lain kali belanja lagi di tempat kami, ya..." kata Ino pada salah satu pengunjung dengan penuh semangat.

"Maaf, apa benar kau teman Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Ino yang kini tengah melongo melihat pemuda tampan ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, i...iya, aku teman baik Sakura. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau ini siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku Sasuke, aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa bisa kau panggilkan dia untukku? Katakan aku ingin bertemu dan bicara sebentar dengannya."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Karena mulai hari ini, Sakura sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi." jawab Ino.

"Apa maksudmu dia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi? Apa dia dipecat?"

"Tidak, Sakura tidak dipecat. Dia sendiri yang mengundurkan diri. Dan yang aku dengar, dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi tepatnya dimana, aku juga tak tahu."

"Bisakah aku minta alamat rumahnya? Aku mohon..."

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tak ingin memberikan alamat rumah Sakura padamu. Tapi Sakura sudah melarangku untuk tidak memberikan alamat rumahnya pada siapa pun tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya. Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padanya. Jadi aku mohon, tolong berikanlah alamat rumah Sakura." kata Sasuke memohon dengan sepenuh hati yang baru kali ini dia lakukan seumur hidupnya selama menjadi seorang Uchiha.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikannya. Aku sungguh menyesal." jawab Ino.

"..."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah jika memang kau tak mau memberikan alamat rumah Sakura padaku, akan aku cari sendiri alamat itu. Dan meskipun aku harus memnghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk mencarinya, aku tak peduli. Karena aku yakin aku pasti bisa menemukannya." kata Sasuke yakin dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Supermarket Konoha.

"Eh Sasuke, tunggu...!" teriak Ino pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi percuma, karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Dasar keras kepala! Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sakura dengannya?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri karena bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang berkesan berlebihan itu.

**Sasuke POV.**

Hari ini aku datang mencari Sakura di tempat kerjanya di Supermarket Konoha. Tapi ternyata aku terlambat, dia sudah tak ada disana. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan tak lagi bekerja di tempat itu. Aku berusaha mengorek informasi dan meminta alamat Sakura pada sahabat baiknya, Yamanaka Ino, tapi sayangnya gadis itu tak mau memberikanku banyak informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura.

Ya, Sakura..., seorang gadis dengan rambut pink mencoloknya yang entah mengapa selalu saja memenuhi pikiranku. Sejak saat itu, saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika dia aku selamatkan dari gangguan para preman, hati dan pikiranku tak henti-hentinya lepas dari bayangan gadis itu. Wajah cantiknya, aroma tubuhnya, senyum manisnya, bahkan raut cemberutnya ketika marah pun, sepertinya tak mampu terhapus dari otakku.

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, sekarang aku harus segera bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum dia benar-benar jauh dariku. Dan itu harus.

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke masih mengendarai mobil Lamborgininya mengitari jalan raya Konoha untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Sakura. Sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menarik hatinya. Sasuke sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Mencari sosok gadis yang dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sasuke harus bertemu Sakura sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi.

Saat sudah hampir setengah jam mengitari jalan raya Konoha, indera penglihatan Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis yang amat dikenalnya. Sosok gadis dengan rambut pink panjangnya, yang mengenakan long dress putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna hitam, yang tengah menenteng sebuah koper. Sosok gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang kini sedang dicarinya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun segera menepikan mobilnya dan mengejar sosok Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke yang langsung membuat pemilik nama itu menoleh dan terkejut.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke pun langsung menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat, seakan-akan dia tak rela bila gadisnya pergi Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan ini pun hanya dapat terpaku dan tak mampu bergerak. Nafasnya seperti berhenti seketika itu juga hingga dia bagaikan serasa mati di tempat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu juga. Kau tahu, aku sudah hampir setengah jam mengelilingi kota hanya untuk mencarimu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Bahkan kau tak mengijinkanku untuk tahu dimana kau tinggal. Kau keterlaluan, Sakura."

"A...Aku..."

"Apa kau tak tahu, aku itu sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku benar-benar cemas dan takut jika aku tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar takut jika itu terjadi."

"..."

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Dan jangan pernah pergi tanpa pesan seperti ini lagi. Kau paham." kata Sasuke langsung mengambil koper Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku tak bisa pulang." kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu bicara apa? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau tak bisa pulang? Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus pulang sekarang. Ayo!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa pulang, Sasuke. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku!" perintah Sakura lagi.

"Tidak, pokonya aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana."

"Sasuke, aku mohon lepaskan aku! Mengertilah..."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang sekarang." kata Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk tetap memaksa Sakura pulang.

"SASUKE LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura akhirnya yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Sakura, kau..."

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah! Kenapa kau melarangku untuk pergi? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dan kau tak punya hak apapun untuk mengatur hidupku. Dan mulai sekarang, berhentilah mencampuri urusanku. Kau paham!" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tarikan tangan Sasuke dan berniat melanjutkan kembali perjalannya. Sampai...

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

DEG ! Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sangat mengejutkan itu, langkah Sakura langsung berhenti seketika. Kakinya yang tadi ringan kini terasa amat berat untuk melangkah. Jantungnya juga kini serasa berdebar sangat kencang dan hampir lepas dari pusatnya. Dia tak pernah menduga bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun membayangkan jika pemuda raven itu, Uchiha Sasuke, akan mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada dirinya. Perasaan yang menurut kebanyakan orang sangat indah, namun amat membingungkan untuk dirinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apakah dia pantas menerima perasaan cinta itu atau tidak. Dalam keadaannya sekarang, itu sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Dan Sakura tak mau bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang pemuda baik seperti Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia takut terluka, atau tepatnya takut jika melukai perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku tak mau jika kau pergi."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku rela berkorban untukmu."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku..."

"Cukup! Hentikan! Aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi."

"Sakura..."

"Semakin kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, itu semakin membuat hati dan perasaanku perih. Aku semakin sakit, Sasuke. Jadi tolong, berhentilah mengatakan itu."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa kau tak mau terbuka padaku? Kenapa sakura! Kenapa!"

"DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCERITAKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU! Kita tak punya hubungan apapun. Bahkan kita berdua juga baru mengenal. Jadi jangan bicara seolah-olah kau itu sudah sangat mengenalku. Dan mulai sekarang berhenti menemuiku. Atau nantinya kau akan terluka." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli. Meski kau mengatakan itu, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Sakura. Dan aku serius." jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Terserah padamu, tapi kau pasti akan menyesal. Selamat tinggal..." kata Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi dengan sebuah taxi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sungguh..." kata Sasuke yang hanya dapat terpaku melihat sosok Sakura yang telah jauh.

**Skip Time.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa kini kandungan Sakura telah berusia 9 bulan. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, bayi dalam kandungannya akan segera lahir dan melihat dunia. Dan saat itu tiba, Sakura tak akan bisa lagi melihat bayinya. Karena tentunya si bayi pasti akan segera diambil dari tangannya dan menjadi hak mutlak keluarga yang telah membayar Sakura.

"Kau disini rupanya, aku itu dari tadi mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa sich kau itu selalu pergi tanpa bilang padaku lebih dahulu? Dasar!" kata seorang wanita berambut pendek pada Sakura dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya Naomi. Aku tadi hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja. Dan tidak bermaksud membuat anda cemas." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi setidaknya kau itu bilang dulu padaku, Sakura. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padamu dan bayimu? Kau pikir apa yang harus aku katakan nanti pada nyonya Mikoto, hah!"

"Ma...Maafkan aku. Aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya sudah, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jika kau mau pergi, kau harus ijin dulu padaku. Kau paham!" kata Naomi.

"I...Iya, nyonya. Saya paham. Ehm, nyonya..."

"Hm, ada apa?"

"A...Apa boleh, saat bayi ini lahir saya merawatnya selama seminggu saja?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Apa kau bilang? Merawat bayi ini selama seminggu? Apa kau sudah gila, hah! Itu tidak bisa!."

"Ta...Tapi nyonya, saya ingin sekali merawat bayi saya sebelum menyerahkannya pada keluarga nyonya Mikoto. Walaupun itu cuma seminggu. Tidak bisakah anda mengerti perasaan saya?"

"Dengar ya Sakura, kau itu cuma ibu kontrak yang dibayar memang untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi itu. Dan kau sama sekali tak punya hak atas bayi itu. Sampai kapanpun juga kau tak punya hak untuk merawat bayi itu. Karena bayi itu adalah hak mutlak tuan muda dan istrinya. Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi kalau kau bisa memiliki bayi yang kau kandung itu, Sakura. Kau mengerti kan!"

"Tapi nyonya..."

"Sudah cukup! Jangan membantah lagi! Tugasmu itu hanya memberikan tuan muda dan istrinya seorang anak. Selebihnya kau bukan siapa-siapa dan tak berhak menjadi ibu dari bayi itu. Ingat, ibu bayi itu adalah tetap istri dari tuan muda. Dan mulai sekarang cobalah untuk melupakan kalau kau adalah ibu kandungnya." kata Naomi panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku hanya-aduh!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba saat dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naomi cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu, ta...tapi sepertinya aku akan melahirkan."

"Apa kau bilang! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." kata Naomi panik dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**Rumah Sakit.**

"Tarik nafasnya, nona!" perintah seorang dokter pada Sakura.

"Huh...huh...aaakh!"

"Terus nona, jangan berhenti! Tarik nafas lagi, kepala bayinya sudah terlihat."

"Huh...huh...sa...sakit..."

"Sedikit lagi, nona. Berusahalah! Dan jangan menyerah. Sebentar lagi bayinya lahir. Ayo tarik nafas lagi!" kata dokter itu memberi semangat pada Sakura yang kini tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan bayinya. Ah bukan, tapi bayi Itachi dan Kurenai lebih tepatnya.

"Hugh...aaaakh!"

"Oek...oek...!" Dan akhirnya tangis bayi pun pecah memenuhi ruang bersalin itu. Bayi yang selama ini dinanti akhirnya lahir juga ke dunia. Dan pertaruhan nyawa Sakura telah berakhir.

"Syukurlah, bayinya sudah lahir. Selamat nona Haruno, bayi anda laki-laki. Dan dia sangat tampan." kata dokter itu sambil menyerahkan bayi yang masih merah itu pada Sakura agar dia bisa melihat putranya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bayiku...Bayiku tersayang." kata Sakura bahagia melihat wajah tampan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Dan karena kelelahan seusai melahirkan, dia pun tertidur.

Naomi menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang bersalin. Dari tadi dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas menunggu proses kelahiran bayi Sakura. Dan tak beberapa lama keluarlah dokter dari ruang bersalin itu, sambil membawa bayi Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Apa bayinya sehat?" tanya Naomi cemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, dia sangat sehat. Dan dia juga sangat tampan."

"Baguslah, itu memang yang diharapkan. Sekarang serahkan bayinya padaku. Aku akan langsung menyerahkan bayi ini pada nyonya Mikoto. Dan setelah itu tugasku selesai sudah." kata Naomi.

"Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai Sakura bangun dulu? Mungkin dia ingin melihat putranya untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tetaplah ibu kandung dari bayi ini." kata dokter itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Justru Sakura jangan sampai tahu kalau aku sudah mengambil bayinya. Nanti akan semakin sulit memisahkan mereka. Sudah, jangan cerewet! Cepat serahkan bayinya! Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Nyonya Mikoto sudah menungguku."

"Ba...Baiklah, ini bayinya." kata dokter itu dan segera menyerahkan bayi itu pada Naomi.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Dan setelah ini anggap kalau kita tak saling mengenal. Kau paham!"

"Ya, aku paham. Selamat tinggal..." kata dokter itu. Dan Naomi pun segera membawa pergi bayi laki-laki tampan itu dari rumah sakit itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura untuk dia serahkan pada Mikoto dan keluarganya.

Cahaya lampu yang terang di ruang bersalin akhirnya membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Setelah mata emeraldnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya itu, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri seluruh ruangan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkanya. Dan akhirnya dia baru sadar jika ternyata bayinya sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Bayinya telah hilang.

"Bayiku, dimana bayiku? Dokter! Dimana bayiku!" teriak Sakura memanggil dokter untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan bayinya.

"Sakura, ka...kau sudah sadar." kata dokter itu gugup.

"Dokter, dimana bayiku? Katakan dimana bayiku! Kenapa dia tak ada disini? Dan dimana nyonya Naomi?"

"I...itu..."

"Dokter, aku mohon katakan dimana bayiku? Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku mohon, hik...hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat bayimu lagi." jawab dokter itu.

"Apa maksud dokter aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi? Apa maksudnya, hah!"

"Bayimu..."

"..."

"Sudah dibawa pergi oleh Naomi."

"A...Apa? Itu tidak mungkin. Bayiku! Tidaaak!"

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**Kristal :**

Ok ! Ini udah Tabita update. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**maya :**

Berez ! Nich udah diupdate. Thankz udah mau review.

**Renmi3 novanta :**

Thankz udah mau review lagi dan udah kasih semangat terus buat aku ^_^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

SasuSakunya ntar pasti ada kok. Sabar ya...please ^_^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Wah banyak banget pertanyaannya, sampai bingung jawabnya. He3.

Nama fb : Tabita Pinkybunny

**VVVV:**

Hubungan SasuSaku ntar...RAHASIA ! Ho3.

**Lady Spain :**

Umur Sakura kira-kira 20 tahunan. Terlalu mudakah?

**Nao :**

Salam kenal, boleh juga tuh idenya. Ntar coba Tabita pikirin lagi ya...He3.

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Sasuke buat 4ntk4-ch4n aja dech. He3.

**Qren :**

Duh, kok gitu. Tapi kecewanya ga' serius kan? V^_^

**rchrt :**

Sabar aja ya, ntar pasti nongol kok konfliknya. Tetep rajin baca dan review ya. He3.

**Sky pea-chan :**

Thankz buat reviewnya, biar ga' penasaran lagi udah Tabita update nich...

Maafkan Tabita ya, karena chapter ini terlalu panjang dan membingungkan. Tapi Tabita udah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat chapter ini. Dan jika ternyata hasilnya jelek dan buat reader semua bosen membacanya, sekali lagi Tabita minta maaf.

Tapi masih bolehkah Tabita minta review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 6**

Dengan menaiki sebuah Taxi, Hiroshi Naomi kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana dirinya dan Mikoto janjian bertemu.

Di tempat itulah nanti Naomi akan menyerahkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang baru saja dilahirkan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu kepada keluarga Uchiha, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sebelumnya telah mereka sepakati.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naomi untuk menuju tempat janjian itu, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam saja dia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dan rupanya disana telah menunggu Mikoto dan Kurenai yang sudah tidak sabar menanti kehadiran Uchiha kecil mereka.

"Maaf nyonya, saya datang terlambat. Anda tahu kan, tidak mudah bagi saya untuk mengambil bayi ini. Saya harus menunggu saat yang paling tepat agar saya mudah mengambil bayi ini dari tangan ibu kandungnya." kata Naomi sesaat setelah dirinya sampai dihadapan Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naomi, aku tahu akan hal itu. Sekarang, serahkan bayinya padaku. Karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera membawanya pulang." jawab Mikoto bersemangat.

"Ah, tentu. Saya mengerti, nyonya Mikoto." kata Naomi sambil menyerahkan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya kepada Mikoto yang langsung disambut dengan gembira.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, tampan sekali bayi ini." kata Mikoto saat melihat wajah makhluk kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Bayi ini memang pantas jika disebut seorang Uchiha. Karena selain tampan, dia juga sangat sehat dan juga kuat. Sama halnya dengan tuan muda Itachi dan tuan muda Sasuke." puji Naomi.

"Dia benar-benar anak Itachi. Lihatlah, wajahnya sama persis dengan Itachi. Benar kan, Kurenai?" tanya Mikoto pada menantunya meminta pendapat.

"Iya, ibu benar. Dia memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya." kata Kurenai membenarkan dan ikut tersenyum juga saat melihat wajah si bayi.

"Itachi pasti akan senang jika dia sudah melihat putranya ini. Dan aku sangat beruntung, karena bayi ini lahir bertepatan dengan kepergian Itachi dan Sasuke ke Inggris untuk urusan bisnis. Sehingga mereka tak akan tahu jika bayi ini ternyata lahir dari rahim wanita lain, dan bukan lahir dari rahim Kurenai."

"Anda memang pintar, nyonya Mikoto. Saya benar-benar salut kepada anda, karena rencana anda berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa menemui kendala apapun." puji Naomi pada nyonya besar Uchiha itu.

"Ahahaha...tentu saja. Karena itulah aku disebut seorang Uchiha. O ya, apa kartu namaku yang ada pada gadis itu sudah kau ambil, Naomi?" tanya Mikoto pada wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Tentu saja, nyonya. Sesuai dengan perintah anda, kartu nama anda yang ada padanya sudah saya ambil dan saya bakar. Dengan begitu, dia tak akan pernah bisa menghubungi dan menemui anda lagi. Dan tentunya dia juga tak akan pernah bisa menemui bayinya lagi."

"Kau memang cerdas, Naomi. Tak sia-sia aku mengandalkanmu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Karena bayi ini sudah harus ada di rumah sebelum Itachi dan Sasuke pulang dari bisnis mereka nanti malam. Dan Kurenai juga harus segera berpura-pura seperti habis melahirkan." kata Mikoto berpamitan.

"Iya, nyonya. Dan semoga semua rencana anda sukses." jawab Naomi singkat. Dan setelah itu, Mikoto dan Kurenai pun segera memasuki mobil mereka dan bergegas pulang menuju kediaman mereka untuk melaksankan rencana berikutnya.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Itachi dan Sasuke pun tiba di kediaman besar mereka yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit Konoha, setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan urusan bisnis di London, Inggris. Dan tentunya orang yang paling bersemangat dengan kepulangan mereka ini adalah Itachi. Karena dia sudah sangat tidak sabar melihat putra pertamanya yang selama bertahun-tahun telah dinantikan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kurenai.

"Sayang, aku pulang! Dimana putra kita?" tanya Itachi sesaat setelah dia memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ibu dari tadi sudah tak sabar menunggu kepulanganmu, Itachi." kata Mikoto yang langsung memeluk tubuh putra sulungnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Iya bu, aku memang sengaja mempercepat kepulanganku ke Jepang setelah mendengar kabar kalau Kurenai sudah melahirkan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah putra pertamaku." kata Itachi dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya, saking tak sabarnya, Itachi sampai lupa dengan kopernya di pesawat. Dasar!" kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare andalan dari Itachi.

"Namanya juga orang senang, jadi wajar kan kalau sampai melupakan sesuatu. Seperti kau tak pernah mengalaminya saja?" kata Itachi berusaha membela diri.

"Yah, asal kau jangan sampai lupa memakai baju dan celana saja." jawab Sasuke innocent.

"Sudahlah, cukup. Kalian berdua ini selalu saja ribut. Apa kalian lupa, kalau kalian ini sudah dewasa. Dan bukan anak kecil lagi." kata Mikoto yang kesal dengan kelakuan kedua putranya itu yang selalu saja ribut setiap bertemu.

"Lalu, dimana putraku? Aku ingin melihatnya." tanya Itachi yang sudah sangat tak sabar ingin melihat Uchiha kecilnya.

"Dia ada disana, sayang. Di box bayi itu." jawab Kurenai dari atas tempat tidur karena dia harus berpura-pura berakting lemas seperti habis melahirkan.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun segera berjalan mendekati box bayi berwarna putih yang diatasnya tergantung mainan itu, yang sengaja diletakkan tepat disebelah tempat tidur agar Itachi dan Kurenai mudah menjangkaunya bila si bayi nantinya membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Dia sangat lucu dan tampan." kata Itachi tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pipi tembem malaikat kecilnya.

"Hn, dan wajahnya sama persis denganmu." kata Sasuke berkomentar setelah dia melihat wajah keponakan barunya.

Semua orang yang sudah melihat wajah Uchiha kecil itu pastilah akan memberi pendapat yang sama bahwa bayi itu memang mirip dengan Itachi. Dengan kulit bersih, mata onyx dan rambut hitam legamnya, pastilah sudah dapat membuktikan kalau bayi itu memang anak dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Dan sangat beruntung untuk Mikoto karena bayi itu mirip dengan sang ayah, dan bukannya mirip dengan ibu kandungnya. Karena, pastilah akan sangat sulit menjelaskan pada semua orang darimana si bayi itu bisa mendapatkan rambut pink dan mata emerald. Benar kan?

"Lalu, mau kau beri nama siapa putra kita, sayang?" tanya Kurenai pada suaminya tercinta.

"Jadi kau mempercayaiku untuk menamainya?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau kan ayahnya. Jadi kaulah orang yang berhak memberinya nama. Dan kami pasti akan setuju dengan nama yang kau berikan." jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum setelah melihat wajah antusias suaminya yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kurenai benar, Itachi. Kau saja yang memberi nama putramu. Siapa pun nama pilihanmu, kami pasti akan menyetujuinya." tambah Mikoto.

Itachi yang mendapat kepercayaan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya pun diam sejenak untuk berpikir keras demi mencari nama yang cocok untuk putra pertamanya itu. Dan setelah sekitar 5 menit memutar otaknya, Itachi pun akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti karena dia telah menemukan sebuah nama yang pas untuk pangeran kecilnya.

"Jadi, siapa namanya, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto pada sulung Uchiha itu setelah dia melihat wajah Itachi terhiasi oleh senyum yang mengembang.

"Karena dia adalah putra pertamaku dan aku ingin dia bisa bersinar seperti bintang di langit, maka aku akan memberinya nama Hoshi. Yang berarti sebuah bintang. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Itachi meminta persetujuan dari anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Itu sebuah nama yang indah, sayang." jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga setuju dengan nama itu." tambah Sasuke.

"Ibu juga setuju dengan nama itu. Karena ibu juga mau kalau nantinya cucu ibu ini bisa sukses dan bersinar bagai sebuah bintang." kata Mikoto menyetujui juga usulan nama itu.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah setuju, maka aku putuskan nama anak ini adalah Hoshi. Uchiha Hoshi." kata Itachi mantap dengan nama baru putranya itu.

**Skip Time.**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sebahu berwarna pink berpakaian formal, kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di sebuah ruangan kantor yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Dihadapannya, duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memeriksa dan membaca beberapa kertas yang ada ditangannya, yang diketahui berisi informasi dan biodata dari gadis pink itu.

"Dari data diri yang sudah aku baca, kau termasuk lulusan terbaik dari Konoha University. Bahkan kau lulus dengan nilai tinggi. Sungguh mengagumkan." puji pria paruh baya itu setelah membaca keterangan mengenai prestasi yang telah diraih sang gadis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan. Saya hanya ingin berusaha melakukan yang terbaik saja dalam mencetak prestasi." jawab gadis pink itu merendah.

"Tapi menurutku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menduduki posisi sekretaris wakil direktur."

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya, tuan? Apakah saya diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini?" tanya gadis pink itu mencari kepastian apakah dirinya diterima bekerja di perusahaan besar itu atau tidak.

"Tentu saja, nona Haruno Sakura. Karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan menolak gadis cerdas sepertimu. Jadi aku putuskan kau diterima di perusahaan kami." jawab pria itu yang langsung membuat gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Saya berjanji saya akan berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin dan tidak akan mengecewakan perusahaan. Lalu kapan kira-kira saya bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini juga kau sudah bisa bekerja, nona Haruno. Dan itu adalah ruang kerjamu." jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu silver yang akan menjadi ruang kerja Sakura mulai hari ini hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Kalau begitu, saya akan bekerja sekarang juga. Permisi..." kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan diantara keduanya.

"Silahkan, nona Haruno. Dan selamat bekerja..." jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

**Sakura POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan bernama Sharingan. Sharingan merupakan sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha bahkan terbesar ketiga di Jepang yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor dan pariwisata.

Dan aku bisa melamar bekerja disini juga atas usulan sahabat baikku, Yamanaka Ino. Dia mengatakan, jika aku berhasil masuk dan bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti Sharingan, maka kehidupanku akan terjamin dan lebih baik. Dan karena alasan itulah aku kini berada disini dan menduduki posisi sekretaris wakil direktur.

Aku kini tengah duduk di depan sebuah laptop dan sibuk membuat sebuah laporan keuangan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang juga. Jariku masih menri di atas keyboard, saat tiba-tiba kepala humasku, nona Shizune, masuk ke ruang kerjaku dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatanku.

"Apa laporan keuangan bulan lalu sudah selesai kau buat, Sakura?" tanyanya padaku sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke laptop untuk mengetahui hasil kerjaku.

"Ehm, mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi selesai." jawabku singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena laporan keuangan itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh wakil direktur sekarang juga." kata wanita cantik berambut pendek itu padaku.

"Jangan khawatir, nona Shizune. Setelah laporan keuangan ini selesai, saya akan segera mengantarkannya langsung kepada wakil direktur."

"Baiklah jika begitu, kau memang bisa diandalkan, Sakura. Tak sia-sia perusahaan ini menerimamu." puji nona Shizune padaku yang langsung membuat mukaku merah.

"Ehm, nona Shizune, apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu pada anda?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Ya, tentu. Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya nona Shizune balik padaku.

"Kira-kira wakil direktur itu orang dan sifatnya seperti apa?" tanyaku malu-malu dan aku yakin sekarang mukaku pasti sudah semerah tomat.

Nona Shizune yang mendengar pertanyaanku pun tersenyum. Setelah sebelumnya dia menarik nafas, akhirnya dia pun mulai angkat suara untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang aku rasa sedikit terkesan aneh itu.

"Wakil direktur itu orangnya sangat baik pada semua karyawan. Selain itu, dia juga termasuk orang yang pintar, cekatan, dan sangat memperhatikan kemajuan perusahaan serta kesejahteraan para karyawannya. Tapi dia juga dikenal sebagai seorang pribadi yang sangat dingin." jelas nona Shizune panjang lebar agar aku paham.

"Dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin? Maksudnya?" tanyaku makin penasaran dengan karakteristik atasanku yang memang belum aku ketahui bagaimana wajah dan sifatnya itu.

"Wakil direktur itu jarang sekali berinteraksi dan berbicara dengan karyawan selain untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis dan perusahaan. Bahkan dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa wakil direktur seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti, sifat wakil direktur itu sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan karyawan dan rekan bisnis perusahaan. Jadi aku harap kau juga bisa mengetahui dan memahami sifat wakil direktur ini. Kau mengerti kan, Sakura?" tanya nona Shizune padaku.

"Ah, i...iya, saya mengerti." jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda amat mengerti dengan penjelasannya.

"Ah, satu lagi yang belum aku beritahukan padamu tentang wakil direktur kita."

"Memangnya apa lagi, nona Shizune?" tanyaku penasaran dengan kepribadian lain dari atasanku itu.

"Wakil direktur itu juga terkenal sangat err tampan. Jadi kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya ya, Sakura." kata nona Shizune yang langsung membuatku blushing.

"No...Nona Shizune..." kataku gugup setengah mati.

"Ahahaha...aku hanya bercanda saja kok. Jadi mukamu tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Terlihat sangat lucu sekali." katanya innocent sambil mentertawaiku karena melihat mukaku yang merah karena malu. Dasar !

"Ya sudah, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jika laporan keuangannya sudah selesai, tolong cepat kau antarkan ke ruangan wakil direktur. Bisa kan, Sakura?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Nanti akan segera saya antarkan." jawabku. Dan aku pun segera melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku setelah nona Shizune pergi dari ruanganku.

Setelah sekitar hampir setengah jam lamanya aku berkutat dengan laptop, akhirnya laporan keuangan yang aku kerjakan selesai juga. Dan sekarang tinggal mengantarkan laporan keuangan ini kepada wakil direktur yang ruangannya tepat ada disebelah ruang kerjaku.

Aku kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan wakil direkturku. Terus terang saja saat ini jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku sangat gugup. Apalagi jika ingat penjelasan nona Shizune tadi tentang sifat wakil direktur yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum, itu akan semakin membuatku semakin tegang untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, laporan keuangan ini harus tetap aku serahkan padanya sekarang juga. Lagipula aku juga penasaran ingin melihat langsung wajah wakil direktur yang katanya sangat err tampan itu. Maka, aku pun berusaha menguatkan mentalku dan memberanikan diri untuk menemuninya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu dengan halus, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam untuk mengijinkanku masuk. Mungkin wakil direktur tak mendengarnya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...! Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sekali lagi, dan berharap kali ini akan ada jawaban dari pemilik ruangan. Dan...

"Hn, masuk!" Yeah, akhirnya dijawab juga. Kenapa tidak dari tadi pikirku. Benar-benar menyebalkan ! Aku pun akhirnya masuk juga ke ruangan besar dan mewah itu, tapi rupanya wakil direktur sedang duduk sambil memandangi suasana kota dari jendela dibelakang meja kerjanya. Dan dengan posisinya yang membelakangiku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Yang bisa aku lihat sekilas hanyalah model rambutnya yang sangat unik untuk ukuran seorang wakil direktur. Rambut dengan model pantat ayam. Tunggu ! Pantat ayam ? Aku rasa aku juga kenal dengan seseorang dengan model rambut seperti itu. Tapi mana mungkin itu dia. Sudahlah, buat apa juga aku pikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyerahkan hasil kerjaku. Ya, itu yang paling utama.

"Ini laporan keuangan yang anda minta, tuan." kataku dengan susah payah.

"Hn."

What ! Apa itu ? Kenapa cuma 'hn' yang keluar dari bibirnya ? Seperti tak ada kata-kata yang lain saja sich. Dasar orang dingin ! kata innerku yang mulai menjelek-jelekkan atasanku.

"Ehm, perkenalkan tuan, saya adalah sekretaris anda yang baru. Nama saya..."

"Hn, letakkan saja laporan keuangannya di atas meja. Dan kau boleh keluar." katanya memotong ucapanku. Uh, ini semakin membuatku kesal. Mungkin kalau aku tak ingat dia adalah atasanku, sudah aku maki-maki dia. Dan langsung aku tarik rambut pantat ayam jeleknya itu. Tapi untung aku masih bisa bersabar. Good job, Sakura !

"Ehm, ano...apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?" tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Tidak ada. Kau boleh keluar." jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin dan masih belum mau menatapku.

"A...Apa anda yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang sudah tak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

"Aku bilang kau boleh keluar! Apa kau itu tul...Sakura!"

"Sa...Sasuke..."

**Normal POV.**

Sakura sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa wakil direktur yang sekaligus menjadi atasannya itu. Seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, dengan wajah tampan, mata onyx dan rambut model pantat ayamnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, sekaligus pernah dicampakannya. Seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya percuma karena tadi dia juga sudah mendengar sendiri jika Sakura adalah sekretaris barunya.

"A...Aku bekerja disini. Sebagai sekretaris barumu." jawab Sakura sambil menatap lantai ruangan dan tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke langsung.

Sasuke meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Mata onyxnya kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan sosok gadis dihadapannya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang membuat sang gadis yang ditatapnya pun hanya dapat berblushing ria. Dan ternyata tak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada sosok Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Saat terakhir dia dan Sakura bertemu. Saat dia menyatakan jika dia mencintai Sakura sekitar 1 tahun lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ternyata sekretaris baruku itu adalah...kau." kata Sasuke agak canggung.

"Ehm, aku juga tak menyangka jika atasanku adalah kau, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kabarku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik pada Sasuke, namun belum mau menatap wajah tampannya.

"Aku juga baik. Kau tahu, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk mencari keberadaanmu. Aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ini di kantor, jadi aku mohon jangan bawa urusan pribadi kita disini. Dan kalau memang sudah tak ada yang kau butuhkan lagi, aku permisi sekarang Sas-ehm, tuan." kata Sakura dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke sudah memegang tangannya untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, Sakura? Aku mohon..."

"Aku rasa sudah tak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi. Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku, tuan."

"Sakura..."

"Lepaskan aku, tuan."

"Aku mohon...dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi." kata Sasuke yang mulai kesal karena gadis yang dicintainya masih enggan menatapnya.

"Tidak bisa, tuan. Kau adalah atasanku, jadi aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Dan sekarang tolong lepaskan aku, tuan." perintah Sakura.

"Sakura, cukup! Tatap aku!"

"Ada apa ini,Sasuke? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan harus menyaksikan perdebatan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan juga pegangannya pada tangan Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura cukup lega untuk saat ini. Kini ketiga orang di ruangan itu saling menatap satu sama lain, dan tak ada yang mau memulai berbicara. Hingga akhirnya...

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu, tuan. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan." kata Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, saat sebelumnya dia sempat bertatapan dengan Itachi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursinya dan memegangi kepalanya yang kini mulai terasa pusing. Dan ini membuat Itachi semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan adiknya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Tak ada apapun yang bisa aku jelaskan. Dan lain kali, ketuklah pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk ke ruanganku."

"Tumben sekali kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Apa karena gadis pink tadi, hm? Memang siapa dia?" tanya Itachi mulai mengintrogasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan jika memang tujuanmu datang kesini hanya ingin bertanya hal-hal yang tak penting seperti itu, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu, Itachi. Karena aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu."

Itachi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan setelan jasnya yang agak kusut setelah dipakai duduk dan menatap tajam ke arah adik sekaligus wakilnya di perusahaan Sharingan.

"Yah, baiklah jika memang kau mau aku keluar dari sini. Aku akan keluar. Tapi aku ingatkan satu hal padamu Sasuke, jangan pernah kau campur adukan masalah pribadi dengan masalah perusahaan. Karena sebagai seorang wakil direktur kau haruslah bersikap profesional. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku." kata Itachi yang langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

Itachi dalam perjalanan menuju ruangannya setelah sebelumnya dia baru saja dari ruang kerja adik kesayangannya, saat ditengah lorong dia bertemu dengan gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya di ruang kerja Sasuke. Gadis cantik dengan rambut pink mencolok dan mata emerald indahnya.

"Ehem, kau gadis yang ada di ruangan Sasuke tadi kan?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang kini gugup dihadapannya.

"I...Iya, direktur. Saya sekretaris baru Sas-ehm, maksud saya, saya sekretaris baru tuan Sasuke." jawab Sakura sedikit gemetar.

"Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke punya hubungan khusus di masa lalu. Apa itu benar nona..." kata Itachi menunggu jawaban dari gadis pink itu.

"Sakura. Nama saya Haruno Sakura, direktur."

"Hn ya, nona Haruno Sakura. Apa benar kau dan adikku pernah punya hubungan khusus sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Maafkan saya direktur, kalau memang kehadiran saya membuat anda merasa kurang nyaman. Namun saya dan tuan Sasuke tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Saya datang kemari benar-benar untuk bekerja." jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya, tapi sepertinya adikku memiliki perasaan lain padamu nona Haruno. Aku rasa dia mungkin menyukaimu." kata Itachi yang langsung membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Maaf direktur, tapi sepertinya anda telah salah paham. Dan kalau memang tak ada masalah penting tentang perusahaan yang ingin anda tanyakan, saya mohon diri sekarang. Ada tugas yang harus saya kerjakan, permisi..." kata Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

Jam pulang kantor sudah selesai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, namun Sakura masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Duduk dibangku taman, yang letaknya tepat disamping perusahaan Sharingan. Dia masih sendirian disana sambil merenung dan memikirkan sesuatu, saat tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda raven yang mengambil duduk disampingnya dan merapat, membunuh jarak diantara keduanya.

"Tu...Tuan Sasuke..." kata Sakura sedikit gugup karena pria yang mengaku mencintainya kini tepat berada disampingnya.

"Ini bukan di kantor, Sakura. Jadi aku mohon berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Bisa kan?"

"Ma...Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku hanya..."

"Senang rasanya melihatmu ada disini lagi."

"A...Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir aku tak akan pernah bisa berjumpa ataupun berbicara lagi denganmu. Dan mungkin selamanya kita berdua tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini, Sakura. Tapi aku bersyukur, nyatanya semua pikiranku itu salah. Dan terbukti kau ada disampingku sekarang."

"Sasuke..."

"Selama setahun lebih aku mencoba mencari dimana keberadaanmu. Tapi nihil. Tak satu pun informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan tentang dirimu, Sakura. Justru yang aku peroleh hanyalah rasa sakit hati dan penderitaan dari penantian panjangku. Dan aku benci akan hal itu, Sakura." kata Sasuke berterus terang yang membuat hati Sakura seperti tertohok sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras sampai seperti itu, Sasuke? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, yang akhirnya membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Tujuanku hanya satu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Hanya itu."

"..."

"Dan, tak bisakah kau melihat isi hatiku? Tak bisakah, Sakura?"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku rasa kau salah dengan perasaanmu itu." kata Sakura dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Sebentar saja, Sakura. Hanya 5 menit saja kau ijinkan aku bersandar dibahumu. Aku lelah." kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati posisinya kini.

"..." Sakura hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun juga. Bahkan dia juga tak menolak keinginan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal. Jujur Sakura sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia tak bisa menghindari bungsu Uchiha itu meskipun dia ingin. Tapi yang pasti, kini dia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Dan mungkin ini sebagai permohonan maafnya karena dulu dia pernah mencampakkan pemuda tampan penggemar tomat itu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan dirimu, Sasuke. Kenapa bisa kau begitu bodoh? Kenapa kau rela menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mencariku dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih bersandar dibahunya dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." jawab Sasuke singkat, namun cukup membuat perasaan Sakura berdesir hebat.

"Kau...benar-benar keras kepala." kata Sakura yang akhirnya tersenyum dan luluh juga dengan perasaan tulus Sasuke itu.

Seorang balita tampan dan lucu tengah asyik bermain sebuah bola plastik dipinggir jalan raya Konoha. Tak terlihat seorang pun orang dewasa yang mengawasi balita mungil dan lincah itu. Dan tentunya ini adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya mengingat jalan raya Konoha sangat ramai dan padat dilalui mobil-mobil bahkan truk besar.

Balita itu masih saja asyik bermain dan mengejar bola plastiknya yang kini jatuh dari genggaman tangan mungilnya dan menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, balita nan polos itu pun mengejar bola plastik miliknya ke tengah jalan raya tanpa mengetahui jika sebuah truk besar kini tengah menuju ke arahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga...

"Bahaya!" teriak seorang gadis yang langsung berlari ke arah balita itu dan segera menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Huwaaa...hik...hiks..." tangis balita tampan itu karena terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Cup...cup...cup...diam ya, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau sekarang sudah aman." kata gadis cantik yang telah menyelamatkan si balita.

"Huwaaa...hik...hiks...ibuuu...uuu..."

"Ya Tuhan, putraku!" teriak seorang wanita yang langsung mendekati gadis dan balita itu.

"Ibu, hik...hiks..."

"Oh sayangku, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan ibu ya, sayang. Karena ibu lalai mengawasimu." kata wanita itu menyesal.

"Jangan khawatir, nyonya. Dia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia hanya kaget saja." jelas gadis itu sambil menyerahkan balita dalam dekapannya pada sang ibu.

"Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu, nona. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada putraku jika seandainya kau tak menyelamatkannya. Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Jangan sungkan seperti itu. Aku hanya berusaha membantu semampuku saja." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi gara-gara kau menyelamatkan putraku, kakimu jadi terluka. Lihatlah, darah yang keluar sangat banyak."

"Oh ini, mungkin ini tadi karena aku terjatuh saat berlari meraih putra anda. Tapi ini hanya luka kecil saja, jadi anda tak perlu khawatir. Yang paling penting adalah putra anda selamat. Benar kan?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal sekali dengan kejadian ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku berhutang budi padamu. O ya, kita belum berkenalan. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu, nona?" tanya wanita cantik itu pada gadis penyelamat putranya.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Nona Sakura ya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Kurenai. Dan ini adalah putraku satu-satunya, Uchiha Hoshi."

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ :**

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau review. Salam kenal ya...

**Kien :**

Masa sich kayak sinetron 'Inayah' ? Padahal fic ini terinspirasi dari drama korea lho. Ho...ho...ho...

**rchrt :**

Iya dech, akan aku usahain buat rajin update. V^_^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Kecepetan ya alurnya ? Tabita juga ngerasa gitu sich *ngaku juga*. Jadinya agak berkesan aneh ya ? Tabita akan berusaha keras lagi untuk memperbaiki chapter selanjutnya. Thankz buat masukannya. ^_^

**Sz :**

Thankz udah review, udah diupdate nich.

**Sky pea-chan :**

Makasih udah bilang kalau kamu suka sekali sama fic ini. Aku juga suka kamu (muji-muji biar fic nya dibaca dan direview terus) V^_^

**Tanpa nama :**

Aku udah usahain buat update cepet. Tapi itu tergantung ide mengalir sich. He3...

**Maya :**

Nie udah diupdate. Kilatkah ? He3...

**VVVV :**

Hubungan SasuSaku pasti masih seru kok. Rajin baca n review ya *ngarep* He3...

**cherryharuno :**

Waduh sedikit maksa nich kayaknya, Tabita jadi takut. He3...Aku usahain SasuSakunya segera nongol.

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta :**

Hallo juga, thankz udah mau review lagi. Aku juga ngerasa Sakura disini kok kasihan banget ya ? Hik...hiks...T_T

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Itachi nanti pasti akan tahu kok kalau anaknya itu lahir dari rahim Sakura dan bukannya dari rahim Kurenai. Tapi masih agak lama sich ketahuannya. He3...

**Rei Nanda :**

Annyeonghaseyo...makasih udah bilang fic ini keren. Tetep rajin review ya...

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Sasuke tetep cinta mati kok sama Sakura, jadi jangan khawatir. Ok !

**Sabaku no Uzumaki :**

Makasih udah bilang fic ini keren dan makasih buat reviewnya ya...

Udah Tabita balas semua kan reviewnya ? Dan makasih Tabita ucapkan buat para reader yang selalu aja rajin membaca dan mereview fic Tabita ini ^_^.

PERHATIAN ! MINTA REVIEW YA ?


	7. Chapter 7

Alow semuanya...Tabita nongol lagi dengan membawa chapter 7. He...he...he...Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama. Coz Tabita masih ada urusan penting yang harus diberesin dulu (Sok sibuk) ^_^ Ya udah, langsung lanjut aja ya...CHAPTER 7 DATANG !

**Balasan Review **

**VVVV :**

Ntar ceritanya juga aku mau buat gitu kok. Si Hoshi akan deket banget sama Sakura. Jadi tenang aja dech...^_^

**Nao :**

Jangan dibenci donk anaknya Sakura, kan kasihan. He3...

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan :**

Aku memang terinspirasi dari adegan Yu Kyung sama Ma Jun waktu di rumah sakit. Coz menurutku romantis banget. Makanya aku masukin dech di fic ini V^_^

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta :**

Ga' apa-apa kok reviewnya telat. Kan lebih baik telat daripada tidak review sama sekali. Iya ga'?

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Ck...sama, Tabita juga ga' bisa kebayang sama pertemuan mereka *lho?* He3...

**Sasusaku Hikaru :**

Kurang berasa ya SasuSakunya? Ehm, ntar coba Tabita buat lebih berasa lagi dech. Ho3...

**Kurosaki Kuchiki :**

Hallo salam kenal...kalau pengen tahu gimana perasaan Sakura begitu tahu Hoshi itu anaknya rajin baca n review ya...

**Lady Spain :**

Biar ga' bingung, rajin baca n review ya...*ngarep*

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Saking banyak pertanyaannya, Tabita sampai bingung mau jawab apa. He3...

**Just Ana :**

Pusing juga sich, makanya itu Tabita selalu siap sedia obat pusing sebelum update fic. He3...

**rchrt :**

Makasih udah review lagi. Udah diupdate.

**Mimi :**

Alow, makasih udah review. Semoga chap-chap selanjutnya bisa terus buat kamu tertarik ya. Ho3...

**Kazuma b'tomat :**

Thankz udah mau review lagi. Aku author baru, jadi maklum kalau ada kesalahan. Tapi thankz buat sarannya. Akan aku perbaiki lagi ^_^

**Black-wingked reaper :**

Thankz udah review. Okey2 udah diupdate nich !

**Sky pea-chan :**

Alow...udah diupdate nich ^_^

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 7**

"Aku sungguh menyesal sekali dengan kejadian ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku berhutang budi padamu. O ya, kita belum berkenalan. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu, nona?" tanya wanita cantik itu pada gadis penyelamat putranya.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Nona Sakura ya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Kurenai. Dan ini adalah putraku satu-satunya, Uchiha Hoshi."

"Uchiha?"

"Ya, Uchiha. Kenapa? Apa nama keluargaku mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" Kurenai balik bertanya.

"Ehm, tidak. Hanya saja saya adalah salah satu pegawai di perusahaan Sharingan, nyonya."

"Benarkah itu? Ini suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga. Kalau boleh tahu, kau bekerja untuk siapa? Suamiku, Uchiha Itachi, atau adik iparku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Saya bekerja untuk tuan Sasuke. Sebagai sekretaris." jawab Sakura.

"Jadi rupanya kau sekretaris Sasuke ya? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sasuke mempunyai seorang sekretaris yang sangat cantik sepertimu." kata Kurenai yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing.

"Nyo...Nyonya, Anda terlalu berlebihan."

"Ahahaha...tidak kok. Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Kau memang sangat cantik, Sakura. Dan Sasuke sangat beruntung bisa bekerja bersama denganmu. Mungkin jika Itachi yang bekerja denganmu, aku bisa cemburu setiap hari."

"A...Apa?"

"Ahahaha...aku hanya bercanda saja. Jadi jangan kau anggap serius ya..."

"I...Iya, nyonya. Saya mengerti."

"Tapi sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkan putraku. Aku tak tahu harus membalasmu dengan apa."

"Jangan seperti itu, nyonya. Saya melakukan ini semua dengan ikhlas. Jadi Anda tak perlu sungkan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman juga oleh Kurenai.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa makan siang bersama. Dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Sakura." pinta Kurenai pada gadis soft pink itu.

"Tentu saja, nyonya. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima undangan Anda itu. Terima kasih."

"Dan aku harap kita bisa sering bertemu. Aku ingin kita bisa lebih akrab lagi."

"Iya nyonya, saya harap juga begitu. Dan semoga, saya juga bisa akrab dengan Hoshi. Dia anak yang tampan dan manis." kata Sakura sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hoshi yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari bocah mungil itu.

"Aku yakin kau dan Hoshi pasti bisa menjadi akrab. Dan sepertinya Hoshi juga menyukaimu, Sakura. Iya kan sayang? Kau menyukai bibi Sakura kan?" tanya Kurenai pada putra kesayangannya.

"Hm, aku suka bibi. Bibi sangat cantik." kata Hoshi ceria.

"Benarkah bibi cantik? Terima kasih sayang. Kau juga sangat tampan. Bibi sayang padamu." Sakura mencium pipi tembem Uchiha kecil itu yang dibalas ciuman juga oleh Hoshi.

"O ya, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan ibu mertuaku? Dia pasti akan senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura." tawar Kurenai.

"Ehm, saya ingin sekali, nyonya. Tapi maaf, saya harus segera pulang. Keluarga saya sudah menunggu saya dirumah. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja saya bertemu dengan nyonya besar." jawab Sakura sedikit menyesal.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal aku ingin sekali memperkenalkanmu dengan ibu mertuaku."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, nyonya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kan lain kali juga bisa. Iya kan?"

"Ya, Anda benar. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit. Sampai jumpa nyonya..."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Sakura...Ayo Hoshi, beri salam pada bibi!"

"Sampai jumpa bibi cantik..." kata Hoshi dengan imutnya membuat Sakura gemas.

"Sampai jumpa juga Hoshi..." jawab Sakura kembali mencium pipi Hoshi dan segera berlalu dari hadapan ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau itu kemana saja, hah! Membuat orang jadi kebingungan saja. Jangan membawa Hoshi ke sembarang tempat. Dasar!" kata Mikoto marah-marah sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Kurenai yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari acara jalan-jalan mereka.

"Ma...Maaf bu, bukan maksudku untuk membuat ibu cemas. Aku tadi hanya mengajak Hoshi untuk membeli ice cream saja sebentar." Kurenai mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi kan harusnya kau itu ijin dulu padaku, Kurenai. Jangan asal membawanya pergi. Benar-benar lancang kau ini!"

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lain kali aku akan ijin lebih dahulu sebelum aku mengajak Hoshi pergi."

"Itu memang yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi kan selama kalian berdua pergi tadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ehm itu, sebenarnya tadi ada suatu kejadian yang dialami Hoshi." Kurenai mencoba berterus terang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kejadian apa itu? Cepat katakan!"

"Tadi Hoshi hampir saja tertabrak truk, bu. Tapi untungnya ada seorang gadis yang menolongnya."

"Apa kau bilang! Hampir ditabrak truk! Kau ini benar-benar tak berguna, Kurenai. Menjaga anak saja kau tidak bisa. Benar-benar tak becus!"

"..."

"Tahu begini, seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu mengasuh Hoshi. Kau mensia-siakan Hoshi karena dia bukan lahir dari rahimmu kan, Kurenai? Iya kan!"

Deg ! Jantung Kurenai tertohok seketika. Pernyataan Mikoto bagi sembilu yang menyayat hatinya. Dan jujur, rasanya begitu sakit dan perih.

Kurenai amat tahu jika memang Hoshi tidak lahir dari rahimnya. Namun, anak itu tetaplah benih suaminya yang sudah dia anggap seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Dan ini akan berlaku selamanya. Kurenai telah berjanji.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tega mengatakan hal itu? Aku tahu, Hoshi memang tidak lahir dari rahimku. Tapi demi Tuhan bu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti putra kandungku sendiri. Aku berani bersumpah, bu." Kurenai berkata sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Jika memang kau menganggap Hoshi sebagai putramu sendiri, seharusnya kau itu lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaganya. Dan bukannya justru ceroboh dan membiarkan Hoshi dalam bahaya seperti ini. Itachi juga pasti akan marah dan kecewa padamu jika dia tahu kejadian ini. Sungguh keterlaluan sekali."

"Ma...Maafkan aku, bu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Hn, baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Kurenai. Dan aku tak menceritakan kejadian ini pada Itachi. Tapi kau harus pegang janjimu itu baik-baik. Kau paham!"

"Iya bu, aku paham. Aku akan pegang janjiku ini baik-baik. Dan aku tak akan mengecewakan ibu dan Itachi lagi."

"Lalu dimana gadis yang kau bilang sudah menolong Hoshi?" Mikoto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia sudah pergi, bu. Karena katanya ada acara dengan keluarganya. Tapi jika ibu ingin bertemu dengannya aku rasa cukup mudah. Karena dia ternyata bekerja di perusahaan kita sebagai sekretaris Sasuke."

"Begitu ya. Mungkin lain kali saja aku akan mencoba menemuinya. Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang. Hoshi juga pasti sudah lelah." ajak Mikoto.

"Iya, bu." jawab Kurenai dan segera mengikuti Mikoto meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura memasuki kamar tidurnya yang bernuasa pink dan langsung merebahkan tubuh letihnya di ranjang ukuran queen size. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar yang sedikit kusam itu sambil berpikir akan semua kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Terutama pertemuannya dengan Hoshi. Seorang balita mungil yang tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya.

Entah mengapa semenjak Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha mungil itu, dia merasa seperti sangat mengenal anak itu. Dan saat tubuh mungilnya berada dalam dekapan hangat Sakura, dia merasa antara dia dan Hoshi seperti memiliki suatu ikatan yang erat yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Meski Sakura sendiri tak tahu ikatan apa itu, tapi yang pasti Hoshi mempunyai tempat istimewa tersendiri dihatinya.

"Hoshi...Kenapa anak itu seperti sudah sangat aku kenal? Sebenarnya, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dan perlahan memejamkan mata emeraldnya, membawa dirinya ke alam tidur.

**Perusahaan Sharingan.**

Sakura tengah sibuk dalam ruang file untuk mencari sebuah file perusahaan yang sangat dibutuhkannya sebagai resensi untuk tugasnya kali ini. Indera penglihatannya dari tadi tak berhenti mencari file yang dibutuhkannya itu diantara tumpukan file-file yang tebal dan juga berdebu.

Meski dari tadi dia harus rela dijatuhi debu dan kotoran yang membuat rambut pink dan pakaian kerjanya kotor berantakan, dia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Yang paling utama sekarang adalah file itu harus segera ketemu dan dia bisa langsung mulai bekerja. Namun file yang dimaksud belum juga dapat ditemukan. Dan ini mulai membuat Sakura pusing tujuh keliling.

"Hah, sebenarnya file itu dimana sich? Aku sudah membuang waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mencari file itu." Sakura mulai kesal dan putus asa. Dan mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah tangga dipojok rak yang seperti tengah memanggilnya untuk digunakan.

"Aku bisa gunakan tangga itu untuk menjangkau bagian atas rak. Siapa tahu file yang aku cari ada disana." kata Sakura mulai mengambil tangga itu dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya tepat didepan rak.

Tubuh mungil Sakura dengan perlahan mulai memanjat tangga stainless itu tanpa dirinya melepaskan terlebih dahulu sepatu high heels nya. Dan rupanya ini akan menjadi salah satu kesalahan bodohnya saat ini. Ketika kakinya mulai berpijak ke tangga yang kelima, tiba-tiba sepatu yang dipakainya meleset dari jalan yang seharusnya dan membuat tubuh Sakura menjadi tak stabil dan terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kyaaa...aaa...!" Sakura langsung menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit terbentur lantai akan tiba. Apalagi tepat dibelakangnya kini ada sebuah meja kayu kokoh yang kemungkinan akan menghantamnya juga dan menambah rasa sakitnya. Itu yang ada dibenak Sakura saat ini. Namun, rasa sakit yang dinanti itu tak kunjung datang juga. Yang Sakura rasakan kini justru sebuah tangan kekar yang tengah mendekapnya erat atau lebih tepatnya sedang menggendongnya, yang membuat tubuh Sakura terhindar dari tragedi 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat dikenal Sakura.

"I...Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura sesaat setelah membuka matanya dan tampak wajah tampan Sasuke tepat ada dihadapannya. Sangat dekat. Bahkan nafas Sasuke pun bisa Sakura rasakan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah! Naik tangga dengan sepatu itu. Apa kau kira kau itu salah satu kelompok sirkus?" Sasuke mulai bicara ngacau.

"Apa? Kelompok sirkus?" tanya Sakura bego.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menyuruh pegawai pria membantumu? Kenapa harus kau sendiri yang naik tangga itu? Membuat orang cemas saja!"

"Ma...Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain saja." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi jika kau jatuh dan terluka, aku yang akan repot. Kau tahu tidak!" Sasuke berterus terang yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing di tempat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi Sasuke, itu..." kata Sakura gugup. Bahkan saking gugupnya, dia lupa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'tuan' seperti biasanya.

"Hn, apa?"

"Itu, ano..."

"Ano apa?"

"Bi...Bisakah kau turunkan aku? Ka...Karena tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini." kata Sakura malu-malu yang langsung membuat Sasuke segera sadar bahwa dirinya masih dalam posisi menggendong Sakura.

"Ehem, maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura." kata Sasuke yang langsung menurunkan tubuh Sakura, walaupun dalam hatinya dia ingin lebih lama dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Terima kasih." Sakura segera membetulkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Apalagi setelah acara gendong-menggendong tadi.

"Ehm, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang diantara keduanya.

"Ini kan ruang file, tentu saja aku kesini untuk mencari sebuah file." jawab Sakura yang sekarang membuat Sasuke terlihat bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang dia sendiri seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Tentu saja kau ada disini karena mencari sebuah file. Tidak mungkin mencari makanan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja." kata Sasuke yang mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan 'baka' berulang-ulang, karena dia merasa kali ini dia terlihat bodoh dan sangat konyol.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersentak. Dia belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sangat mudah itu. Karena sejujurnya dia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia bisa datang ke ruangan ini dikarenakan tadi tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura saat dia hendak menuju ruang kerjanya. Tapi tak mungkin dia akan menggunakan jawaban 'aku disini karena tak sengaja melihatmu', ini akan segera menjatuhkan imagenya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura pasti langsung menganggapnya sebagai 'wakil direktur yang tak punya kerjaan'.

"Aku...Aku disini juga sedang mencari file. Sama sepertimu." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya sendiri? Kau kan bisa menyuruh pegawaimu. Aku misalnya?"

"Aku lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri. Bisa duduk sebentar?" ajak Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua buah kursi disamping pintu. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk menempati salah satu kursi dari bahan plastik itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Terima kasih juga, Sakura." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanya, karena gadis pink itu tak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda raven disampingnya.

" Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" Kini Sakura yang balik bertanya.

"Karena kau hanya memanggilku dengan Sasuke, dan tanpa ada kata 'tuan' seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat kita ada di kantor."

"I...Itu, aku..."

"Tak apa. Aku lebih suka kau hanya memanggilku dengan Sasuke. Karena jujur saja, ada rasa menggelitik setiap kau memanggilku dengan 'tuan Sasuke'. Rasanya sedikit perih. Seperti ada jarak yang jauh diantara kita."

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ah, ma...maaf. Aku hanya bingung saja harus berkata apa." Sakura meremas roknya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat rok tak berdosa itu kusut. Sasuke yang sedikit mencuri pandang akan tingkah Sakura itu pun tersenyum, yang tentunya tak diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ehem, kau tampak tegang, Sakura?"

"A...Apa? Ah, ti...tidak kok. Aku tidak tegang." Sakura menambah remasan diroknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyeringai menatap wajah gugup Sakura yang tampak lucu.

"Te...Tentu saja benar." Gawat! Pikiran Sakura mulai kacau. Dan Sasuke senang akan hal itu.

"Apa kau yakin, hm?" kata Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu geli.

"Y...Ya..." kata Sakura pelan dan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya aku tak dengar apapun ya?" tanya Sasuke dan mulai menggigit kecil cuping telinga Sakura.

"Ehm, mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu. Sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter, Sasuke."

"Begitukah?"

"Y...Ya, mungkin saja. Bu...Bukankah kau seharusnya mencari sebuah file?" Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari dirinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku sedikit lupa ya?"

"Aku rasa kau harus segera mencarinya, Sasuke. Karena siapa tahu file itu penting. Lagipula aku-hmphf." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, namun cukup membuat detak jantung Sakura berhenti.

**Sakura POV.**

Demi Tuhanku yang menciptakan. Aku yakin jika saat ini aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Setengah nyawaku kini mungkin sudah melayang ke alam bawah sadar. Ini hanya sebuah halusinasiku saja. Dan aku yakin akan hal itu.

Tidak mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang menciumku. Ini pasti salah dan tidak benar. Tapi jika memang ini hanya mimpi, kenapa sapuan bibir Sasuke sangat aku rasakan dibibirku? Kenapa rasa basah, hangat bercampur dengan rasa manis itu begitu nyata? Apa mungkin ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi? Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Otakku serasa beku.

Dan yang membuatku lebih heran, kenapa aku tak bisa menolak perbuatan Sasuke ini padaku? Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin. Pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku sekarang. Sangat salah.

PLAAAK ! "Apa yang kau lakukan! Tega-teganya kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Kau kira kau siapa, hah!" teriakku pada Sasuke saat sebelumnya aku sempat mendaratkan sebuah tamparan ke pipinya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat tamparanku tadi. Dia tak berani menatapku yang ada disampingnya, dan lebih memilih menatap ke depan. Sebuah tatapan kosong yang sedikit menggambarkan ada sebuah penyesalan disana. Penyesalan? Hah! Aku sendiri tak yakin dia menyesali perbuatannya barusan padaku. Ini pasti hanya salah satu triknya saja untuk membuatku kasihan padanya. Aku yakin itu.

"Jangan kira karena aku ini bawahanmu, jadi kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku! Aku ini punya harga diri, Sasuke. Dan aku tak suka dengan caramu memperlakukanku seperti ini." Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku kembali yang tadi sempat tak stabil sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan marah.

"..." Dia masih tak berkomentar apapun. Bahkan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya pun tidak. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Apakah setinggi itu derajatnya? Hingga mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya saja adalah suatu hal yang haram bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

"Apa ini alasanmu yang sebenarnya datang kemari? Bukannya mencari file, melainkan hanya untuk merendahkan harga diriku. Begitu, Sasuke? Begitukah, hah!"

"..."

"Bahkan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja kau tak bisa. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku sungguh menyesal sudah mencoba menerima kehadiranmu. Sangat menyesal. Dan kita seharusnya memang tak boleh dekat. Karena kita ini tak pernah cocok satu sama lain. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari hali ini sejak awal." Kataku dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini sambil berusaha menahan air mataku agar tak jatuh. Namun, Sasuke segera menarik tanganku dengan erat hingga aku tak bisa beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Lepaskan! Jangan berani kau sentuh aku lagi!" kataku sedikit kasar. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Maaf...Maafkan aku, Sakura." Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari bibirnya. Dan sepertinya itu tulus. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Disana...dimata onyxnya, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang membuatku terenyuh saat aku menatap kedalamnya. Mata Sasuke...sedikit berkaca. Dan aku rasa mata emeraldku tak salah lihat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku menyesal. Sungguh..."

**Normal POV.**

"..." Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jujur saja saat ini dia juga tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan padamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu dan membuatmu terluka. Tapi jujur, aku tak punya maksud apa-apa padamu. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk merendahkan harga dirimu, Sakura. Aku berani bersumpah." kata Sasuke dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? Kenapa kau...kau menciumku?" tanya Sakura susah payah dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa bertindak sekonyol itu tadi. Dan asal kau tahu, aku hanya akan berciuman dengan orang yang aku cintai saja. Dan itu adalah kau."

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang jika kau pasti akan menyesal karena mencintaiku? Dan aku yakin kau juga pasti masih ingat." Sakura mencoba membuka kembali ingatan Sasuke tentang perkataan Sakura yang menolaknya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke justru hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk ke kursi sambil bersandar ke dinding belakangnya. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda raven itu heran dan penuh tanya.

"Yah...aku ingat akan hal itu. Sangat ingat. Tapi aku rasa kau juga pasti ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu saat itu, Sakura? Aku bilang jika aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan meski beribu kali aku tahu aku akan terluka, aku tak peduli. Karena nantinya aku pasti akan memperoleh kebahagiaan. Dan itu hanya denganmu, Sakura."

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar..."

"Keras kepala. Itu kan yang mau kau katakan, Sakura? Mungkin kau benar, aku memang keras kepala, bodoh, atau apapun kau menganggapku. Tapi itulah aku. Uchiha Sasuke. Yang rela berkorban apapun untukmu asal kau bahagia. Yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, meski kau tak memandangku. Dan yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau butuh, meski kau tak memintanya. Itulah diriku, Sakura. Sasuke yang kau kenal."

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya lagi. Dirogohnya saku pakaian kerjanya, dan dia keluarkan sebuah sapu tangan renda berwarna pink. Dengan pasti, tangan Sakura pun menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dan mengusap bekas tamparan itu dengan lembut.

"Sa...Sakura..." Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura, namun dia cukup menikmati setiap sentuhan Sakura dipipinya.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap tanda merah itu.

"A...Apa?" Sasuke masih belum bisa merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bekas tamparanku, masih terasa sakitkah?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Itu, aku..."

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sasuke. Aku tadi hanya terkejut saja dengan perbuatanmu tadi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Sakura menunduk menyesal.

"Tidak, tak perlu minta maaf. Wajar saja jika kau menamparku tadi. Aku sudah berbuat tidak sopan padamu. Jadi harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Bukannya kau."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura yang membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya.

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Kenapa aku, Sasuke?" Sakura meremas sapu tangan yang ada digenggamannya dengan gugup.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku yang kau pilih? Bukankah banyak wanita yang pantas untukmu? Yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kau seorang Uchiha, jadi aku rasa kau pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita yang sejajar derajatnya denganmu."

"Aku tak butuh derajat atau kedudukan."

"A...Apa?"

"Aku mencari cinta sejati. Dan bukannya derajat seperti yang kau katakan itu. Dan aku yakin bahwa cinta sejatiku adalah kau, Sakura." jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sasuke, aku..."

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanya pengakuanmu saja tentang perasaanku. Tak ada yang lain lagi. Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap bersabar menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun..." kata Sasuke dan beranjak dari posisinya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku pun juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku takut jika nantinya kau akan kecewa setelah kau tahu kebenaran tentang diriku. Aku sangat takut."

**Skip Time.**

Sasuke dan Sakura berada di ruang kerja Sasuke dan tengah sibuk menghitung laba perusahaan bulan lalu, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk yang menghentikan sejenak aktivitas keduanya.

Tok...tok...tok...!

"Hn, masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Dan tak beberapa lama pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang agak bergelombang dengan menggendong seorang balita yang sangat lucu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian, hm?" tanya Kurenai tersenyum melihat Sasuke begitu dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kakak ipar! Tumben sekali kakak datang kemari. Ada apa, kak?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku tadi baru saja mengajak Hoshi jalan-jalan, dan kebetulan Hoshi rindu dengan ayahnya. Makanya aku mampir kemari." jawab Kurenai yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan tanda mengerti.

"Bibi cantik!" teriak Hoshi tiba-tiba saat melihat Sakura.

"Bibi cantik? Siapa yang dimaksud Hoshi dengan bibi cantik?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja Sakura. Siapa lagi?" jawab Kurenai.

"Sakura? Jadi maksud kakak ipar, kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya ya?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu."

"Hai Hoshi, bagaimana kabarmu tampan?" tanya Sakura pada balita mungil itu sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam legamnya, yang disambut dengan tawa riang dari bocah itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Saya juga baik-baik saja, nyonya."

"Hm, kelihatannya juga begitu. Kau kelihatan...err sangat baik." kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Maksud kakak ipar apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke berpura-pura memeriksa dokumen untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Ahahaha...aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." jawab Kurenai agak geli melihat adik iparnya salah tingkah.

"Ehem, lalu adakah tujuan lain kakak datang kemari? Karena sepertinya tak mungkin kakak datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu Itachi saja. Apa dugaanku benar?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya. Kurenai pun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi ruang tamu, dengan Hoshi masih ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau itu sama persis dengan kakakmu. Selalu saja penasaran. Aku memang datang kemari ada tujuan lain, Sasuke." kata Kurenai sambil mendudukkan Hoshi disampingnya.

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Nanti malam, aku ingin mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam di rumah kita. Kau tak keberatan kan, Sasuke?"

"Saya? Makan malam? Ta...Tapi nyonya..."

"Hn, aku tak keberatan." kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu dengan kau tak keberatan, hah!'. Dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringai mautnya.

"Baguslah. Itachi juga tak keberatan. Jadi Sakura, nanti malam jangan lupa pukul 7 malam kau datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam. Bisa kan?"

"Ano, itu..."

"Dia pasti datang. Aku yang akan langsung menjemput dan mengantarkannya ke rumah kita. Jadi kakak ipar tak perlu khawatir." jawab Sasuke mengambil alih. Dasar!

"Hm, bagus itu. Memang itu yang aku harapkan. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja sekarang. Banyak yang harus aku persiapkan untuk acara nanti malam. Ayo Hoshi, kita pulang." kata Kurenai dan hendak meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kak. Sampai jumpa Hoshi..." kata Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa paman...Sampai jumpa bibi cantik..." kata Hoshi ceria.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura..."

"Sampai jumpa nyonya..." jawab Sakura. Kurenai dan Hoshi pun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini saling memandang satu sama lain seperti memberikan isyarat atau telepati.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan dengan tatapan membunuh Sakura pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau yang putuskan sich?"

"Ya karena aku atasanmu. Apa lagi?"

"Tapi kau harusnya tanya dulu pendapatku. Jangan asal memutuskan begitu."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Lagipula makan malamnya gratis kok. Tidak bayar. Jadi kau tak perlu pusing." jawab Sasuke innocent.

"Bukan itu baka maksudku! Maksudku itu adalah..."

"Hn, aku sudah tahu. Jadi tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi."

"Sasuke! Kau itu..."

"Pokoknya nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiaplah sebelum pukul 7. Dan..." Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berbisik tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik untukku." Yang langsung membuat tubuh Sakura tegang seketika dan aliran darahnya serasa berdesir.

"A...Aku...mau ke toilet sebentar!" kata Sakura yang langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke dengan langkah seribu (?)

"Kau semakin membuatku tertarik padamu, pinky." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah gadis itu.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Kurenai?" tanya Mikoto mengecek persiapan acara makan malam.

"Hampir semuanya sudah siap, bu. Hanya tinggal bebek pekingnya saja yang belum matang. Ehm, mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi."

"Hn, baguslah. O ya, kapan kira-kira sekretaris Sasuke itu akan datang?"

"Tadi Sasuke menelepon, dia bilang 10 menit lagi mereka berdua sampai."

"Begitu ya, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat sekretaris Sasuke itu. Apalagi dia sudah menyelamatkan Hoshi tempo lalu."

"Sebentar lagi ibu juga pasti bisa melihatnya. Dia gadis yang baik dan juga sangat cantik. Ibu pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya." kata Kurenai.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Pukul 7 kurang 5 menit, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di kediaman Uchiha dengan mengendarai mobil Lamborgini hitam. Sakura malam ini mengenakan gaun putih panjang selutut, tanpa tali bahu dengan aksen pita pink dibagian pinggang. Rambut pinknya dia ikat ekor kuda dengan pemanis sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna silver di kepala sebelah kanan, yang menggambarkan kesan formal namun tetap tampak imut.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura sesaat sebelum memasuki pintu kediaman megah itu.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"A...Apa tidak apa-apa aku berpenampilan begini? Maksudku, aku takut jika ibumu tidak menyukaiku." Sakura tampak ragu.

"Kau sudah cantik, Sakura. Sangat cantik. Dan kau jangan khawatir, ada aku disini. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa takut." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura erat dan membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Sasuke..."

"Percayalah, Sakura. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, mari kita masuk! Ibuku dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita." ajak Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. Dan mereka berdua pun segera memasuki rumah itu.

"Kami sudah datang..." kata Sasuke sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai rupanya. Ayo masuk!" kata Kurenai.

"Selamat malam nyonya..."

"Selamat malam Sakura, apa perjalananmu kemari lancar?"

"Iya, nyonya. Sangat lancar." jawab Sakura.

"Hm, bagus kalau begitu. Nah Hoshi, ayo beri salam pada bibi!"

"Hai, bibi cantik!"

"Ahahaha...hai juga Hoshi! Kau itu benar-benar lucu. Bibi gemas padamu." kata Sakura sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hoshi, yang membuat bocah itu tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Kurenai dan Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat sikap Hoshi yang menggemaskan.

"Apa mereka sudah datang, sayang?" tanya Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya, seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri. Mereka berdua sudah ada disini." jawab Kurenai.

"Selamat malam direktur..." sapa Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Hn, selamat malam juga Sakura..." balas Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ibu? Aku belum melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan besar itu.

"Ibu sedang ada dikamarnya. Sebentar lagi ibu juga pasti keluar. Bersabarlah..." jawab Kurenai.

"Hn." kata Sasuke singkat. Dan tak beberapa lama, Mikoto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu dimana semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Maaf, ibu agak lama. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, bu. Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Dan ibu, perkenalkan, dia adalah sekretaris Sasuke yang aku ceritakan pada ibu." kata Kurenai memperkenalkan Sakura pada Mikoto.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Mikoto, begitu dia mengetahui siapa sekretaris Sasuke yang dimaksud Kurenai. Yang telah menjadi malaikat penolong bagi cucu semata wayangnya, sekaligus selalu membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Dan ternyata dia...

"Kau...!"

"Nyo...Nyonya..."

**TBC**

Please, Review...V^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hai...hai...semuaaa...! Tabita datang membawa chapter 8 V^_^ Tabita sungguh tak menyangka kalau fic ini bisa sampai chapter 8. Padahal sebelumnya Tabita sangka fic ini ga' akan dapat respon positif dari reader semua. He3...Dan fic ini bisa sampai sejauh ini juga berkat saran dan semangat dari para reader semua. Oleh karena itu Tabita ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ya udah, ga' usah banyak cincong, ini dia chapter 8 !

**Balasan Review :**

**VVVV :**

Kalau dibuat semua tokohnya baik, ntar ga' ada konfliknya donk. He3...

**Midori Kumiko :**

Biar ga' penasaran, udah update nich ^_^

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta :**

Halo juga, awas2...! Jendelanya tinggi lho, ntar bisa jatuh. He3...

**Lady Spain :**

Sasuke emang kayak bebek. Jadi asal nyosor aja. He3...*dichidori*

**Aristania Caesarrani :**

Masih ingat donk sama kamu. Kita kan temen di FB juga V^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Aku juga suka waktu SasuSaku kissing. Ho3...

**SasuSaku Hikaru :**

Kamu juga baik karena udah review lagi. Thankz ya...

**Black-wingked reaper :**

Biar ga' penasaran, baca aja. He3...

**azure d'bee :**

Udah dilanjutin nich. Jangan sampai ga' bisa tidur lagi ya ^_^

**Serah Nuraini Farron :**

Makasih karena udah review dan bilang kalau kamu suka sama fic ini.

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 8**

"Maaf, ibu agak lama. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, bu. Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Dan ibu, perkenalkan, dia adalah sekretaris Sasuke yang aku ceritakan pada ibu." kata Kurenai memperkenalkan Sakura pada Mikoto.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Mikoto, begitu dia mengetahui siapa sekretaris Sasuke yang dimaksud Kurenai. Yang telah menjadi malaikat penolong bagi cucu semata wayangnya, sekaligus selalu membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Dan ternyata dia...

"Kau...!"

"Nyo...Nyonya..."

**Sakura POV.**

Orang bilang takdir itu kejam, tak berpihak, dan sulit bagimu menghindari takdirmu sendiri. Takdir terkadang menyekapmu dalam permainannya, tak mengijinkanmu untuk bebas lepas begitu saja menikmati hari-harimu, meski kau telah berteriak 'cukup!' dan bilang kau telah lelah dan menyerah. Takdir kadang juga tak mau memberimu pilihan. Dan justru mengombang-ambingkan dirimu dalam ketidakpastian, hingga kau merasa hidupmu seperti bukan milikmu lagi dan telah sepenuhnya diatur oleh takdirmu itu.

Seperti halnya dengan diriku. Yang kini tengah dipermainkan dengan apa yang disebut takdir, dan sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan belenggu yang telah dibuatnya. Aku sudah mencoba menghindar dan berusaha melupakan masa laluku yang kelam, yang telah diatur oleh takdirku. Tapi sayangnya aku tak mampu. Karena akhirnya takdir jugalah yang kembali mempertemukanku dengan masa laluku itu dan kembali mengundangku kedalam permainannya yang kejam.

Keluarga Uchiha...itulah takdirku. Yang dulu memaksaku untuk berpisah dengan putraku demi kepentingan kebahagiaan mereka dan membuatku harus rela selama bertahun-tahun hidup dalam penderitaan dan rasa bersalah. Dan kini mereka jugalah yang membuatku bertemu kembali dengan putraku tersayang. Putra yang selama ini begitu aku rindukan dan selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi malamku. Tapi sayang, momentnya tak tepat. Sungguh tak tepat wahai takdir. Karena kini aku baru saja merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaanku. Dan justru sekarang kau mau langsung merebutnya dari diriku, dan kembali menghempaskanku dalam kesengsaraan. Kejam, takdir memang kejam. Namun apa dayannya aku? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak dikaruniai kekuatan istimewa apapun untuk menghindari takdir yang kejam itu. Aku lemah dan menyedihkan. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya bisa tertawa miris. Mentertawai nasibku sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Ibu sudah mengenal Sakura rupanya?" tanya nyonya Kurenai pada ibu mertuanya, sambil menimang Hoshi dalam gendongannya. Ya...Hoshi. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampan, dengan mata onyx dan rambut sehitam malamnya. Hoshi putraku yang dekat denganku, tapi terasa begitu jauh.

"Ehm, tidak begitu kenal. Hanya saja, kami pernah bertemu sekali ketika di Supermarket Konoha. Benar kan, Sakura?" tanya nyonya Mikoto padaku yang langsung membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang jika aku dan dia tidak begitu mengenal? Padahal pada kenyataannya jelas-jelas dia sangat mengenalku. Dan kami telah terikat dalam suatu hubungan khusus yang sulit dilepaskan.

"Yang aku katakan tadi benar kan, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi padaku. Namun aku masih enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Sakura, yang aku katakan tadi benar kan?"

"..."

"Sakura!" panggil nyonya Mikoto yang sedikit menyentakku dan akhirnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"I...Iya, itu benar. Saya dan nyonya Mikoto hanya baru bertemu sekali saja ketika saya dulu bekerja di Supermarket Konoha." Aku dengan susah payah berusaha menjelaskan. Yang membuatku ditatap heran oleh keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan diriku.

"A...Aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir." Aku masih berusaha bersikap tenang, meskipun aku tahu wajahku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Hn. Aku harap juga begitu." kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pundakku yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan tak suka dari nyonya Mikoto.

"Kurenai, cepat siapkan makan malamnya! Ibu sudah lapar." kata nyonya Mikoto sedikit kesal yang dapat diketahui dari nada bicaranya. Dan aku tahu, itu karena aku.

"Ah, i...iya. Akan segera aku siapkan, bu. Mari langsung saja kita ke ruang makan." ajak nyonya Kurenai, yang langsung diikuti oleh kami semua.

**Normal POV.**

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Sakura kini tengah ada di ruang makan menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Semua hidangan lezat telah tertata rapi menggugah selera, yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk acara makan malam spesial ini. Makan malam spesial yang harusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan, serta tak ada beban dan rasa canggung diantara setiap orang yang mengikutinya. Namun pernyataan tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua wanita beda usia ini, Uchiha Mikoto dan Haruno Sakura. Yang akhirnya harus menjalani acara makan malam ini dengan perasaan tak nyaman dan tanpa adanya kenikmatan sedikit pun. Mengingat masa lalu diantara keduanya yang rumit. Yang menyeret keduanya dalam suatu hal yang disebut dengan kebohongan besar. Dan parahnya kebohongan itu ditujukan kepada semua orang yang kini ada di ruang makan ini juga. Orang-orang yang begitu mereka berdua cintai dan mereka sayangi. Ironis memang, tapi itulah tadi yang disebut dengan takdir.

"Apa kau sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengawali percakapan ditengah-tengah acara makan malam.

"Ti...Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke setenang mungkin.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Wajahmu tampak pucat." kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh kening Sakura untuk memastikan jika gadis pink itu dalam keadaan baik.

"Sungguh Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir. Mungkin ini karena aku kelelahan saja."

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kau ini apa-apaan! Bukankah tadi kau sudah dengar sendiri kalau Sakura itu tidak apa-apa? Jadi kau tak perlu sampai bersikap berlebihan seperti itu." Mikoto langsung menyela ucapan Sasuke yang langsung membuat pemuda raven itu juga semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa ibu marah? Aku kan hanya khawatir saja dengan kondisi Sakura."

"Tapi sikapmu itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula kan Sakura hanya sekretarismu. Jadi tak sepantasnya kau bersikap seperti itu." Mikoto mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke akan status Sakura yang semakin membuat Sakura rendah dimata keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tak suka ibu bicara seperti itu tentang Sakura. Karena bagiku, Sakura itu..."

"Apa? Bagimu Sakura itu apa, Sasuke? Pacar? Kekasih? Begitukah, hah!"

"Ibu, aku..."

"Cukup, Sasuke. Hentikan! Jangan rusak acara makan malam ini. Lagipula ada Sakura disini, jadi jangan buat dia merasa tak nyaman." kata Itachi mencoba mendinginkan suasana makan malam yang berubah menjadi tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa, direktur. Jangan terlalu memikirkan saya. Saya baik-baik saja. Sungguh." jawab Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Ta...Tapi Sakura..."

"Sasuke, aku mohon. Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa. Percayalah..."

"Hn, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bersikap berlebihan tadi."

"Ah, ya sudah. Kalau begitu jangan kita besar-besarkan lagi masalah ini. Ini kan makan malam spesial, jadi sayang jika harus dirusak hanya dengan masalah kecil seperti ini. Benar kan?" Kurenai mencoba membuat suasana kembali tenang, meskipun itu agak sulit.

"Bibi cantik, ini untuk bibi." kata Hoshi yang tiba-tiba turun dari kursinya dan menyerahkan sebutir apel pada Sakura.

"Hoshi, ini untuk bibi?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima apel yang diberikan Hoshi dan mengusap lembut pipi bocah mungil itu.

"Iya, itu untuk bibi, Karena aku sayang dengan bibi." jawab Hoshi dengan polosnya. Membuat hati Sakura terenyuh melihat ketulusan Uchiha kecil itu. Ketulusan putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Te...Terima kasih sayang. Bibi juga sayang padamu. Benar-benar menyayangimu." kata Sakura dengan memberi tekanan dikalimat terakhirnya. Dan terdengar dari nada suaranya, dia sedikit bergetar.

"Bibi jangan sedih ya, nanti aku juga ikut sedih." Hoshi langsung menghambur kepelukan Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan bocah itu tahu akan kegelisahan sang ibu kandung, meski sebenarnya Hoshi sendiri tak tahu siapa sesungguhnya Sakura. Karena memang, ikatan ibu dan anak sangat sulit dipisahkan sampai kapanpun juga. Dan itu akan tetap abadi sampai mati.

"Tidak, bibi tidak sedih. Bibi baik-baik saja, sayang. Jadi Hoshi jangan khawatir." Sakura membalas pelukan Hoshi dan mencium pucuk kepalanya singkat.

"Hoshi sangat dekat denganmu ya, Sakura? Seperti kau itu ibu kandungnya sendiri." Kurenai tersenyum melihat kedekatan putranya dengan Sakura.

Deg! Seketika itu juga jantung Sakura terasa sakit setelah mendengar perkataan Kurenai. 'Seperti ibu kandungnya', kalimat itu terus saja berputar dikepala Sakura dan mulai membuatnya merasa pusing. Meski Kurenai bercanda dalam kalimatnya, namun tetap saja bagi Sakura kalimat itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah belati tajam yang mampu menyayat dan merobek hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih. Sakura ingin sekali menyangkal kalimat Kurenai itu dengan 'aku memang ibu kandungnya' dengan suara lantang dan berteriak lepas. Tapi sayangnya dia tak mampu. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tak bisa untuk melakukannya. Mengingat dulu dengan cara apa Sakura melepaskan anaknya itu. Suatu cara yang dilandasi dengan uang. Ya...uang. Uanglah penyebab Sakura rela melakukan kebohongan ini dan membuatnya harus berpisah dengan darah dagingnya.

Dan apa dengan mengatakan alasan ini kalian pikir Sakura akan dimaafkan dan mendapatkan putranya kembali? Aku menyesal bila harus mengatakan ini, tapi jawabannya adalah 'tidak bisa, Sakura. Kau tak berhak lagi atas anak itu'. Jadi, lupakanlah dia.

"Kurenai, bawa Hoshi ke kamarnya." kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Tapi sepertinya Hoshi dan Sakura ingin..."

"Aku bilang, bawa Hoshi ke kamar! Kau tidak tuli kan?"

"I...Iya. Maafkan aku, bu. Ayo Hoshi, kita ke kamar!" ajak Kurenai pada putranya.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau bertemu dengan bibi cantik."

"Iya, sayang. Besok kan kau juga masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan bibi Sakura. Tapi sekarang kita pergi tidur dulu ya...Sudah malam." bujuk Kurenai sambil berusaha melepaskan Hoshi dari pelukan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku masih mau bersama bibi cantik."

"Tapi Hoshi, kau harus tidur sekarang." bujuk Kurenai sekali lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku mau sama bibi."

"Hoshi, cukup! Pergi dengan ibumu ke kamar. Sekarang!" teriak Mikoto yang langsung membuat nyali bocah 3,5 tahun itu menciut dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa melepaskan dekapan eratnya pada Sakura. Dan mengikuti perintah sang nenek untuk menuju kamar tidurnya. Itachi yang merasa acara makan malam spesial ini berubah menjadi makan malam yang tak menyenangkan pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan pamit undur diri.

"Aku mau membantu Kurenai menidurkan Hoshi. Permisi..." Itachi langsung meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Apa ibu puas?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Mikoto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ibu puas, karena sudah merusak acara makan malam ini? Jika tahu begini, aku seharusnya tak membawa Sakura kesini. Jika hanya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan drama murahan keluarga kita. Ibu benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Kau itu yang keterlaluan! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada ibumu. Dasar anak tak tahu diri!"

"Ya, aku memang anak yang tak tahu diri. Tapi ibu jugalah yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya aku bicara kasar seperti ini."

"Sasuke, kau...!"

"Ayo Sakura, aku antar kau pulang!" kata Sasuke membantu Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak mengajak gadis soft pink itu segera keluar dari rumah yang seperti neraka ini.

"Tunggu! Ibu ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sakura." kata Mikoto tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ibu mau bicara apa lagi dengan Sakura? Apa ibu mau merendahkan Sakura lagi? Begitukah, bu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Memang kau pikir ibu ini apa, hah! Sehingga kau menuduh ibu seperti itu. Apa salahnya jika ibu ingin bicara dengan Sakura?"

"Tapi aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa ibu bicarakan lagi. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, bu. Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Mungkin nyonya Mikoto memang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganku. Aku tak keberatan."

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Aku mohon padamu."

"Hn, baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tunggu kau di mobil. Dan aku harap 5 menit cukup untuk kalian bicara." kata Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu untuk bicara.

Sakura menunduk dalam duduknya dan masih belum berani menatap wajah Mikoto dihadapannya. Entah mengapa dia merasa jika kali ini Mikoto akan kembali mempengaruhi kehidupannya seperti dulu. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesengsaraan, yang secara lambat laun ingin Sakura lupakan dan ingin sekali dia hapus. Tapi ternyata itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan sulit bagi Sakura. Karena terbukti, disaat kenangan masa lalu kelam itu belum terhapus sepenuhnya, kini kembali harus ditorehkan dengan masalah baru yang tentunya tak akan jauh-jauh dari Mikoto dan keluarganya.

Jujur, Sakura sangat takut akan hal itu. Dan yang lebih Sakura takutkan lagi adalah jika dia nantinya harus dipaksa berpisah dengan Sasuke, pemuda raven yang selama ini telah mengisi hati dan kehidupan barunya. Yang Sakura mulai bisa jatuh hati padanya dan mencintainya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Mikoto mengawali perbincangan diantara keduanya dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Tujuan? Maksud nyonya apa? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti kau bilang? Jangan berlagak bodoh begitu, Sakura. Aku tahu, kau mendekati putra bungsuku pasti ada tujuannya kan? Jadi katakan saja. Jangan sok menunjukkan wajah malaikat yang tak berdosa seperti itu dihadapanku. Karena itu tak akan pernah mempan padaku. Jadi cepat katakan apa tujuanmu? Apa karena uang, hah! Berapa jumlah yang kau perlukan?" tanya Mikoto mengejek yang langsung membuat perasaan Sakura kini benar-benar tersayat-sayat.

"A...Apa nyonya bilang?"

"Aku tanya, berapa jumlah uang yang kau perlukan untuk meninggalkan putraku? Apa 50 juta cukup?"

"..."

"Jadi kurang ya? Bagaimana jika 100 juta? Masih kurangkah?"

"..."

"Kau masih diam rupanya. Lalu berapa sebenarnya jumlah uang yang kau minta, hah! Cepat katakan!" teriak Mikoto mulai tak sabar dengan sulung Haruno itu.

"Tidak akan cukup, nyonya." jawab Sakura tenang, namun cukup membuat Mikoto tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Saya bilang tidak akan cukup, nyonya. Meski nyonya berniat untuk menyerahkan seluruh uang dan harta nyonya pada saya sekalipun, itu tak akan cukup untuk membuat saya meninggalkan Sasuke. Saya mencintai Sasuke, nyonya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan seluruh kekayaan nyonya tidak akan mampu membeli rasa cinta saya itu. Sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa."

"Ahahaha...cinta? Tahu apa kau soal cinta? Bukankah kau sendiri pun rela menjual anakmu hanya demi uang? Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan cinta? Dasar munafik!"

"Nyonyalah yang memaksa saya harus berpisah dengan putra kandung saya. Dengan Hoshi. Dan ini bukanlah atas keinginan saya sendiri."

"Diam kau! Jangan coba memutar balikkan fakta, Sakura. Apa kau lupa, bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang setuju untuk melakukan Surrogancy ini? Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk melakukannya kan? Lagipula aku juga sudah memberimu uang untuk operasi jantung ayahmu, yang waktu itu sangat membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Aku benar kan?"

"Sa...Saya..." Sakura tak mampu menyangkal pernyataan Mikoto itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto itu adalah benar.

"Jadi seharusnya kau itu berterima kasih padaku dan berhenti mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, keberhasilan operasi ayahmu itu karena aku. Aku yang sudah membiayainya. Dan kau telah berhutang budi padaku. Jadi tak masalah kan jika aku mengambil imbalan yang aku butuhkan?"

"..."

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kau ketahui dan kau ingat selamanya. Hoshi itu sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang Uchiha. Itu artinya, dia bukanlah anak bisa dari sebuah keluarga yang biasa pula. Dia adalah salah satu pewaris dari seluruh harta keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang paling kaya dan yang paling dihormati di Konoha ini. Jadi jangan pernah berharap jika kau bisa memilikinya ataupun mengakuinya sebagai putra kandungmu. Karena selamanya, orang tua kandung Hoshi adalah Itachi dan Kurenai. Dan bukannya dirimu. Jadi mulai sekarang, berhentilah menemui Hoshi dan lupakan dia sebagai putra kandungmu. Karena sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah diakui Hoshi sebagai ibu kandungnya. Kau paham!"

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan dengan ucapan Mikoto pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia sudah sangat sakit dan terlalu terhina saat ini. Dan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun itu adalah hal sulit bagi Sakura. Karena lidah Sakura terasa kelu seketika dan membuatnya tak mampu berbicara.

Sungguh, betapa hebatnya seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Hanya dengan ucapan saja, dia mampu membuat seseorang jatuh terpuruk dan kehilangan kendali atas segalanya. Uchiha memang sulit untuk dilawan. Benar kan?"

"Ah, satu lagi yang hampir aku lupakan." kata Mikoto tiba-tiba yang langsung menghentikan sejenak langkah Sakura. Dan membuat gadis pink itu memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Mikoto selanjutnya.

"Jauhi putraku, Sasuke. Karena aku tak sudi jika kau terus menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Saya mengerti. Anda jangan khawatir dengan hal itu. Saya permisi, dan...selamat malam nyonya Mikoto yang terhormat." jawab Sakura dengan menekankan kata terakhir pada kalimatnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Mikoto.

"Hah, dasar gadis tak tahu diri!" kata Mikoto kesal.

**Skip Time.**

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dengan langkah gontai dan tak bersemangat. Bahkan untuk membalas salam dari rekan-rekan kerjanya pun seperti tak ada tenaga. Pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Mikoto kemarin membekaskan beban tersendiri didalam hati dan pikiran Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis pink itu sedikit enggan untuk memulai aktivitas kerjanya pagi hari ini.

Sakura baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya, saat tiba-tiba indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah bucket mawar putih tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura pun mengambil bucket itu dan membaca kartu ucapan yang ada didalamnya. Dan senyum pun mengembang dibibirnya saat dia tahu siapa pengirim bucket mawar putih itu.

_**Mawar putih, untuk gadis cantik berhati putih**_

_**Dari yang selalu mencintaimu sampai mati :**_

_** Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." kata Sakura lirih dan kembali tersenyum. Namun senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya itu pun seketika sirna saat dia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Mikoto semalam yang kini berputar diotaknya.

'Jauhi putraku, Sasuke. Karena aku tak sudi jika kau terus menjalin hubungan dengannya.'

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi maaf, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini." kata Sakura sambil mendekap erat bucket mawar putih itu ke dadanya. Dan saat itu juga setetes air mata menuruni pipi halusnya, kemudian berlabuh di bucket bunga yang dibawanya, hingga membasahi kelopak demi kelopak mawar putih itu. Seakan itu mewakili kesedihan hatinya saat ini.

Tok...tok...tok...! Suara pintu diketuk menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk duduk didepan laptopnya, memeriksa beberapa file yang baru saja dikirim oleh salah satu kliennya dari Rusia.

"Hn, masuk!"

Ckleek! Seketika itu juga pintu ruang kerja mewah itu pun terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink mencolok dengan mata emeraldnya, yang kini berdiri agak ragu dibalik pintu, menatap sendu pemuda raven didepan matanya yang masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa aku menggangumu, Sasuke?"

"Sa...Sakura, kau rupanya. Ti...Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Masuklah!" jawab Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Hm, ya." kata Sakura singkat dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke di meja kerjanya.

"Ehm, apa kau sudah menerima bucket mawar putih yang aku letakkan di meja kerjamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Itu bunga yang sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum yang membuat Sasuke semakin gugup berhadapan dengan gadis pink itu. Dasar!

"Aku juga senang jika kau menyukai bunganya. Tapi menurutku, bunga itu masih kalah cantik dari dirimu, Sakura. Bagiku, kaulah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling cantik." kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau memang pandai merayu. Tapi aku hargai usahamu itu."

"Ahahaha...ya, terima kasih jika begitu. Lalu, ada apa kau datang kemari? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Sakura?"

"Bukan hal yang begitu penting. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini saja padamu" jawab Sakura terdengar agak sedih, sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Apa ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ini..."

"..."

"Adalah surat pengunduran diriku sebagai sekretarismu."

**TBC**

Yeah! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. He3...Sebelumnya Tabita minta maaf ya, karena adegan SasuSaku di chap ini sangat kurang dan bikin para reader semua kecewa. Soalnya Tabita mau fokus sama adegan antara Mikoto dan Sakura dulu. Maklum, musuh bebuyutan yang udah lama ga' ketemu *PLAAK!*. Tapi Tabita masih boleh minta review dan sarannya kan? Please...^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 9**

"Apa ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ini..."

"..."

"Adalah surat pengunduran diriku sebagai sekretarismu."

"Mengundurkan diri? Jangan main-main begitu, Sakura. Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Aku serius. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya padamu. Dan aku harap kau mengerti dan menghargai keputusanku ini."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa mengerti dengan keputusan konyolmu ini jika kau tidak mau mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya padaku. Jadi aku mohon, jujurlah padaku." Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan mulai merasa frustasi karena gadisnya masih saja tak terbuka padanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini padaku, Sasuke. Dan...selamat tinggal..." Sakura hendak berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, jika tidak secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menahannya dirinya untuk pergi.

"Sakura aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dan kehilanganmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup, Sakura."

"Sasuke, aku mohon lepaskan aku. Kau tidak sepantasnya merendahkan dirimu hanya untuk menahan seseorang seperti aku. A...Aku...Aku adalah seseorang yang tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu." Sakura bergetar dalam perkataannya. Karena sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak sanggup mengatakan hal ini. Dia takut jika ternyata dia mengatakan suatu kebenaran bahwa dirinya memang tak benar-benar berguna untuk Sasuke, tak ada artinya untuknya. Dan itu adalah suatu kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke bertanya meminta suatu kepastian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa jika kau mencintaiku, kau mau pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Justru karena aku mencintaimulah aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tak bisa terus ada disisimu dan membuatmu tersakiti. Aku tak bisa jika harus melihatmu menderita hanya karena kau berusaha terus bersamaku dan mempertahankanku disisimu. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Sakura berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dan Sasuke melihatnya rapuh. Namun nihil, air mata itu pun tetap saja jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa dapat dia cegah. Dan akhirnya membongkar juga rasa pedihnya dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Apa ini karena pertemuanmu kemarin dengan ibuku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura tersentak, namun gadis soft pink itu hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Tanpa membenarkan ataupun berniat menyangkalnya.

"Sakura, aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau bersikap seperti ini karena ibuku? Apa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"..." Sakura masih saja tetap dalam posisi diamnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Apa yang sudah dikatakan ibuku padamu?"

"..."

"Jawablah Sakura, aku mohon. Jangan terus membisu seperti ini. Sikapmu yang terus diam seperti ini tidak akan menjawab semua yang aku tanyakan. Kau justru membuatku semakin bingung. Jadi aku mohon, berterus teranglah padaku."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Sudah cukup! Aku mohon jangan tanya apapun lagi, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu. Tidak akan bisa, hik...hiks..." kata Sakura sambil menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke pun segera menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan itu cukup membuat perasaan Sakura tenang untuk saat ini. Walaupun dihatinya masih tertinggal sedikit rasa sesak. Namun semua kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke mampu untuk menetralisir semua rasa tak menyenangkan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk menyudutkanmu. Aku hanya takut saja jika kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku lebih baik memilih mati daripada harus berpisah denganmu, Sakura." Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala pink Sakura dan semakin memperat pelukannya. Jujur, Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Karena dia tahu, jika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura pasti akan segera meninggalkannya. Dan kecil kemungkinan Sakura akan kembali kepadanya. Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi.

"Sasuke, aku juga tak mau jika harus berpisah denganmu dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tak bisa bersikap egois dengan terus mempertahankanmu disisiku dan membuatmu dijauhi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Aku sungguh tak mau itu terjadi. Hik...hiks..." Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hingga membuat jas hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke basah akibat air matanya. Namun Sasuke tak peduli dengan hal itu. Pemuda raven ini justru memperat pelukannya pada Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut pinknya.

"Ssts! Tenanglah Sakura, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan cinta kita berdua. Meskipun aku harus mengundurkan diri sebagai seorang Uchiha sekalipun aku rela, Sakura. Asalkan aku terus bersamamu."

"Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak bisa seperti ini! Kau dan aku tidak bisa bersama." kata Sakura tiba-tiba dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Sa...Sakura, kau..."

"Sejak semula aku sudah menduga, jika antara kau dan aku memang tak bisa menjalin hubungan. Takdir tak mengijinkan kita berdua untuk bersama. Dan jika kita terus memaksakan diri menentang takdir itu, aku takut jika nantinya ada yang terluka. Aku pasti tak akan sanggup menerimanya."

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan hal-hal kecil yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Itu terlalu konyol. Tak akan ada yang terluka jika kita menjalani hubungan cinta ini. Percayalah..." Sasuke berniat memeluk kembali tubuh Sakura, namun gadis itu menolaknya. Dan justru menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Pasti ada yang terluka, Sasuke. Pasti!"

"Tidak akan ada." Sasuke berusaha keras menyangkal pernyataan Sakura.

"Ada."

"Tidak akan ada, Sakura."

"Ada."

"Siapa? Jika memang ada, katakan siapa!"

"Kau dan aku."

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau dan aku lah orang yang akan paling terluka dengan hubungan cinta ini. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang sanggup untuk terluka, Sasuke. Kau mungkin kecewa, tapi itulah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku lemah, rapuh, dan juga menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk mempertahankan cintaku padamu pun aku tak bisa. Itulah aku, Sasuke. Haruno Sakura yang kau kenal." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata emeraldnya yang masih sedikit tergenangi air mata.

"Sakura..."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi jalan inilah yang harus kita ambil. Dan jika memang kita berjodoh, mungkin kita dapat bersama kembali suatu saat nanti."

"Sakura aku-hmphf..." Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mata onyxnya membulat seketika, saat tiba-tiba Sakura mencium bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat detak jantung dan nafas Sasuke berhenti. Mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura lah yang memulai ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dan maafkanlah aku karena aku kembali menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal..." kata Sakura dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terduduk lesu di lantai.

"Sakura...!" teriak Sasuke memanggil nama gadisnya untuk membuatnya kembali. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura masih saja terus berlari dan tak menghiraukan teriakannya.

**Sakura POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja di perusahaan Sharingan, sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Tadi, tepatnya setengah jam lalu, aku telah resmi memutuskan jalinan cintaku dengan pemuda raven yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ini aku lakukan bukan karena aku tak mencintainya. Itu salah. Ini aku lakukan justru karena aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Intinya, aku melakukan ini semata-mata demi kebaikan Sasuke.

Aku tak mau nantinya jika hanya karena aku mempertahankan egoismeku dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, dia akan menderita, terluka, dan tak menutup kemungkinan bisa saja dia nantinya akan diusir dari keluarga Uchiha dan tak akan diakui lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga paling terhormat dan disegani di kota Konoha ini. Mengingat bahwa nyonya besar keluarga itu, Uchiha Mikoto, tidak menyukaiku dan tak merestui hubunganku dengan putra bungsunya. Meski aku tahu nantinya aku akan sakit dan terluka dengan perpisahan ini, tapi aku harus rela menjalaninya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini demi kebaikan semuanya.

"Aku pulang..." kataku lesu saat memasuki rumahku. Dan ternyata di ruang tamu sudah ada ibu dan adik perempuanku, Himawari.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Ini kan masih pukul 10.00 pagi." tegur ibuku sambil melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu.

"Hm, ya. Aku pulang lebih awal." jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau tampak pucat, sayang. Apa kau sakit?" tanya ibuku khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, bu. Nanti setelah minum obat juga akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengambil duduk disebelah ibuku dan menyandarkan tubuh letihku pada sandaran kursi.

"Ini apa kak? Isinya seperti peralatan kantor." tanya Himawari padaku sambil memperhatikan sebuah kardus yang tadi aku letakkan disamping pintu masuk.

"Itu memang peralatan kantor. Hari ini aku resmi mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Sharingan."

"APA? MENGUNDURKAN DIRI!" kata ibu dan adikku terkejut bersamaan.

"Tapi kenapa, kak? Bukankah menjadi sekretaris disebuah perusahaan besar adalah impian kakak sejak dulu?"

"Iya, kau memang benar. Tapi keputusan pengunduran diri ini sudah kakak pikirkan matang-matang. Kakak sudah memutuskan akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kak? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakak bersikap aneh begini? Kemarin juga setelah pulang dari rumah kak Sasuke, kakak hanya diam saja dan tak mengatakan apapun. Dan justru memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Apa kakak sedang ada masalah dengan kak Sasuke?"

"Kakak dan Sasuke tak punya masalah apapun. Dan pengunduran diri kakak tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia." Aku mencoba menyangkal, meskipun sesungguhnya dugaan adikku adalah benar.

"Lalu apa alasan kakak mengundurkan diri? Apa aku boleh tahu?"

"Kakak tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Hima. Maaf."

"Kenapa tak bisa? Pasti ada yang kakak sembunyikan kan?"

"Cukup, Hima! Hentikan! Ini adalah urusan pribadi kakak. Jadi aku mohon jangan ikut campur. Aku mau ke kamar. Permisi..." jawabku dan segera berjalan memasuki kamarku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari ibu dan adikku.

**Normal POV.**

"Kau ini apa-apaan, hah! Kenapa kau tanya-tanya terus pada kakakmu? Dasar gadis cerewet!" kata Tsubaki memarahi putri bungsunya itu, sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aduh, ibu ini kenapa? Kenapa memukulku? Kan sakit, bu." jawab Himawari kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena menjadi seseorang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Kenapa tadi kau menyinggung perasaan kakakmu, hah!"

"Siapa yang menyinggung perasaannya? Aku kan tadi cuma tanya alasannya saja kenapa mengundurkan diri dan tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kak Sakura saja yang terlalu sensitif." jawab Himawari kesal.

"Sudah, jangan membantah lagi! Sekarang kau antarkan bekal makan siang ini ke tempat kerja ayah. Tadi ayah lupa membawanya." Tsubaki menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hitam pada Himawari.

"Huh, iya...iya. Akan aku antarkan. Ibu jangan marah-marah lagi. Membuatku pusing saja." kata Himawari sambil menerima dengan malas kotak bekal yang diberikan ibunya dan segera pergi untuk menuju ke tempat kerja ayahnya.

"Dasar anak nakal!" kata Tsubaki sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putri bungsunya yang berumur 17 tahun itu.

Sakura tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya. Saat ini perasaan gadis soft pink itu benar-benar sedang tak baik. Dan tentunya semua sudah tahu jika itu terjadi disebabkan oleh putusnya hubungan cintanya dengan Sasuke. Meski ini adalah keputusan yang diambilnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit dan perih. Apalagi disaat rasa cinta itu baru saja dirajut diantara keduanya.

"Aku harap aku tak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku ini."

Tok...tok...tok...! Suara pintu kamar diketuk membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"Ini ibu, sayang. Apa ibu boleh masuk?"

"Hm, masuk saja, bu. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sebuah bantal yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya.

Setelah memperoleh ijin dari si empunya kamar, Tsubaki pun segera memasuki kamar Sakura dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Dia merasa kalau antara Sakura dan dirinya memang perlu bicara. Karena sebagai seorang ibu, Tsubaki tahu jika putrinya sedang menyembunyikan suatu masalah darinya, yang membuat kelakuan gadis 20 tahun itu menjadi sangat aneh hari ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, sayang? Tiba-tiba saja kau bersikap seperti ini. Apa ada masalah, hm?" tanya Tsubaki lembut.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, bu. Ibu jangan khawatir." Sakura masih belum mau mengaku pada sang ibu. Bahkan menatap mata emerald ibunya pun dia tak mau. Karena sesungguhnya Sakura takut jika dia menatap mata sang ibu, ibunya dapat membaca bahwa kali ini dia sedang berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Ibu tahu jika sebenarnya kau ada masalah. Jadi ceritakan saja masalahmu pada ibu. Mungkin ibu bisa membantumu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tsubaki tepat sasaran.

"..." Sakura hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Tsubaki. Tapi bagi Tsubaki, itu sudah bisa menjawab semuanya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tsubaki lagi yang hanya dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan.

"Lalu kenapa? Jujurlah pada ibu, sayang. Kalau kau hanya diam, ibu tak akan bisa membantumu."

"Apa dicintai seseorang itu adalah hal yang salah, bu? Dan apakah jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang itu hal yang haram?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Dicintai dan mencintai seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang salah ataupun haram. Itu adalah suatu anugerah yang harus kita syukuri. Dan dengan adanya cinta, dunia akan menjadi lebih indah dan berwarna." jawab Tsubaki bijak sambil mengusap lembut rambut pink Sakura.

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa ada yang menganggap bahwa jalinan cintaku dengan Sasuke adalah suatu kesalahan. Mengapa jika aku bersama Sasuke, aku merasa ada yang tersakiti dan terluka. Kenapa, bu? Hik...hiks..."

"Ssts! Tenanglah, sayang. Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu? Siapa yang mengatakan jika kau dan Sasuke saling mencintai akan ada yang terluka dan tersakiti? Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"A...Aku sudah memutuskan jika aku akan melupakan Sasuke, bu. Aku akan menganggap bahwa aku dan dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun. Dan bagiku sekarang, Sasuke adalah masa lalu. Hik...hiks..."

"Sakura..." Tsubaki pun langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya untuk segera menenangkannya.

"Hatiku terasa sakit, bu. Benar-benar sakit. Dan aku rasa hanya dengan cara berpisah dan melupakan Sasuke lah, sakit hati ini akan terobati."

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke, sayang?" Tsubaki bertanya masih sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Kali ini Sakura menjawab dengan mantap yang membuat Tsubaki tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jawaban yang tulus yang bersumber dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Sungguh sebuah pernyataan yang ringan yang keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Sakura, namun penuh makna dan begitu berarti untuknya.

Cinta itu indah, cinta itu penuh warna, dan penuh rasa. Dan Sakura menyadari betul semua itu. Hanya saja dirinya tak tahu bagimana cara mengungkapkannya. Yang membuat dirinya benar-benar bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia selamanya. Tanpa derita, luka, dan tanpa saling menyakiti. Karena bukan cinta namanya jika ada tekanan dan saling tersakiti.

Tsubaki melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, dan menatap lurus ke kedua mata emeraldnya. Tsubaki masih melhat ada sedikit air mata dipelupuk mata Sakura, air mata ketulusan karena suatu pengorbanan besar yang telah dia buat.

"Ibu memang tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ibu hanya bisa memberi sebuah nasehat saja padamu."

Sakura mulai berhenti menangis dan segera menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ditatapnya wajah sang ibu untuk menantikan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya selanjutnya. Dan Sakura amat yakin, jika apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya nanti, pasti akan sangat berguna untuknya dan dapat menjadi solusi yang terbaik untuk masalahnya saat ini.

"Dengarkan ibu, Sakura. Jika memang kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya kau harus berusaha keras mempertahankan rasa cintamu itu. Janganlah hanya karena sebuah 'kerikil' yang menghalangimu, lalu kau menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan cintamu. Itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah, sayang."

"La...Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, bu? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. A...Aku..."

"Jangan lepaskan cinta sejatimu. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan."

"..."

"Karena bukan cinta namanya, jika kau melepaskan cinta sejatimu begitu saja. Ibu tahu kau pasti mengerti apa maksud kata-kata ibu." kata Tsubaki sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura masih sedikit berpikir dan mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan wanita 35 tahun itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura kembali memeluk ibunya dan menghirup wangi tubuh sang ibu yang selalu saja membuatnya merasa hangat, nyaman, dan tenang. Dan menurut Sakura, perkataan ibunya tadi ada benarnya juga. Karena bukan cinta namanya, jika kita melepaskan orang yang kita cintai begitu saja tanpa ada usaha sedikit pun untuk mempertahankannya. Itu namanya pengecut dan pecundang. Dan Sakura tak mau jika dia disebut seperti itu. Dia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, dan mulai meniti langkah baru demi cinta sejatinya. Demi Sasuke. Dan itu harus dia lakukan apapun resikonya. Sakura tak mau hanya berhenti sampai disini saja, dan hanya hidup dalam keadaan menyedihkan dan sakit yang berkepanjangan. Dia benar-benar tak mau. Karena itulah dia putuskan akan terus memperjuangkan dan mempertahankan cinta sejatinya. Mulai sekarang juga. Atau dia akan terus dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan.

'Aku akan bertahan demi kau, Sasuke. Demi cinta kita.' kata Sakura dalam hati dan kemudian tersenyum.

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini hitam memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha. Dengan kasarnya, mobil mewah itu direm, dan tak beberapa lama dari pintu kemudi keluarlah seorang pemuda raven yang langsung membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik Lamborgini hitam itu terlihat begitu kesal. Ini nampak dari raut wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi amarah dan rasa emosi yang besar. Dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang tergesa-gesa, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kediamannya dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk mencari ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang wanita yang terlihat tenang, namun kejam. Yang diketahui benar oleh Sasuke sebagai sumber putusnya hubungan cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Meski Sakura tak mau jujur dan terbuka untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, tapi Sasuke seperti bisa membaca kedalam hati gadis soft itu jika penyebab dia meninggalkan Sasuke adalah karena sang ibu. Yang selalu mengingingkan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya dan keluarganya. Dan tak akan segan-segan melakukan cara apapun juga untuk menyingkirkan 'kerikil' tajam ataupun 'rumput liar' yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu. Apapun...meski harus mengorbankan perasaan orang-orang yang disayanginya sekalipun, dia tak peduli. Yang penting keinginannya tercapai.

Sasuke kini telah berada di ruang keluarga. Dan ternyata benar seperti dugaannya, jika ibunya memang ada disana dan sedang bermain dengan cucu satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya, Uchiha Hoshi. Mikoto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke pun menghentikan sejenak aktivitas bermainnya bersama Hoshi, dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sepertinya nampak begitu kesal.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap ibu seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap putranya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bicara!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada penuh emosi.

Mikoto yang menyadari jika saat ini putra bungsunya dalam mood yang buruk pun segera 'mengungsikan' Hoshi dari ruang keluarga, agar bocah cilik itu tak akan terganggu dengan perseteruan yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan terjadi diantara ibu dan anak ini.

"Hoshi, kau main dengan ibu dulu ya...Nenek mau bicara sebentar dengan paman Sasuke." perintah Mikoto pada Hoshi. Dan tanpa banyak komentar, bocah 3,5 tahun itu pun mengangguk dan menuruti perintah sang nenek.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto langsung pada intinya setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar dan penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa yan ibu katakan pada Sakura kemarin malam?"

Mikoto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih dipenuhi amarah. Setelah sejenak berpikir, dia pun kembali berbicara.

"Jadi karena itu kau datang sambil marah-marah? Ibu kira karena apa, dasar!" Mikoto menjawab dengan nada meremehkan yang semakin membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal.

"Ibu pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada Sakura. Iya kan, bu?"

"..."

"Apa yang ibu katakan padanya?"

"..."

"JAWAB, BU!"

"Berani sekali kau membentak ibumu seperti itu! Dasar anak tak tahu diri!"

"Ibulah yang memulai semuanya. Ibu sudah merusak hubunganku dengan Sakura. Ibu sudah terlalu ikut campur!" nafas Sasuke mulai tak beraturan karena emosi menguasai dirinya. Dia mulai merasa sesak.

"Gadis tak tahu diri itu sudah mempengaruhimu rupanya. Apa istimewanya dia? Dia hanya seorang gadis miskin yang tak bisa dibanggakan. Dan ibu yakin, yang diincarnya adalah harta. Harusnya kau itu sadar, Sasuke! Gunakan akal sehatmu!"

"Cukup, bu! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sakura! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Lalu menurutmu, ibu harus mengatakan apa tentang 'gadismu' itu? Apa kau mau ibu menyebutnya sebagai calon menantu yang baik dan sempurna? Begituikah maumu, hah! Ahahaha...benar-benar menggelikan!" Mikoto kembali meremehkan Sakura sambil tertawa sesukanya, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sasuke sama sekali yang sudah sangat sakit mendengar perkataanya.

"Aku bilang cukup, bu! Jangan menghina Sakura lagi! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!"

"Kaulah yang harus berhenti, Sasuke! Berhenti membela gadis miskin itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu? Sehingga kau secara mati-matian membelanya. Gadis itu sudah banyak meracuni pikiranmu dan membuatmu menjadi berubah drastis seperti ini. Dia benar-benar hebat dan licik."

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan perkataan ibu. Hal buruk apapun yang ibu katakan mengenai Sakura, itu tak ada artinya bagiku. Karena bagiku, Sakura tetaplah gadis yang sempurna dimataku. Gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatiku."

"Jangan bodoh kau, Sasuke! Memang apa yang kau lihat dari Sakura? Kau itu seorang Uchiha, jadi seharusnya kau memilih pasangan yang sederajat dengan keluarga kita. Kau tidak boleh asal memilih pasangan."

"Apa begitu pentingnya status dan derajat bagi ibu? Apa tak bisa ibu menilai seseorang itu tidak hanya dari kriteria itu? Tak bisakah ibu menilai seseorang dari hatinya? Tak bisakah, bu?"

"Bagi ibu, status dan derajat itu sangatlah penting. Karena dengan kedua kriteria itulah, nantinya keluarga kita dapat memperoleh pengakuan tinggi dari semua orang. Dan aku yakin kau juga pasti mengerti apa maksud ibu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa inti dari perkataan ibu itu? Jelaskan padaku dan jangan berbelit-belit."

"Ibu sudah mempersiapkan seorang calon istri untukmu. Dia adalah putri bubgsu dari rekan bisnis ibu dari Korea. Namanya Airi, Kim Airi. Seorang gadis yang bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga sangat pintar dan terhormat. Dan ibu yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Yang aku cintai hanya Sakura. Dan sampai kapanpun, pintu hatiku hanya akan ku buka untuk dia saja. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Dan ibu jangan pernah berharap kalau aku akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Karena aku tak akan pernah menikahi gadis yang tidak aku cintai. Apalagi jika didasarkan karena harta. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke yang sudah muak mendengar perkataan sang ibu pun memilih segera pergi dari ruang tamu untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Karena menurut Sasuke, lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar omongan sang ibu yang baginya sangat tidak penting.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti! Dengan menikahi Airi, hidupmu pasti akan lebih bahagia dan terjamin. Bahkan perusahaan kita pun juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan dengan pernikahanmu itu. Jadi ibu mohon, menikahlah dengan Airi." Mikoto masih memaksa.

"Aku akan menikahinya." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan Mikoto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Gadis yang bernama Airi itu akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Tapi dia tidak akan menikah denganku. Melainkan dia akan menikah dengan...mayatku."

"Apa kau bilang! Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Maksudku adalah aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menikah dengan gadis lain." kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Mikoto tersentak.

"Sasuke, kau...!"

"Aku lelah. Aku mau ke kamar." Sasuke pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya dilantai 2 tanpa mempedulikan Mikoto sedikit pun yang yang sudah sangat marah setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau pasti akan menyesali semua perkataanmu jika kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum licik.

Tidur sepasang suami istri Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Kurenai, malam ini sedikit terganggu ditengah malam, saat tiba-tiba putra mereka satu-satunya menangis. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Kurenai pun langsung mendekati ranjang Hoshi disebelah ranjang king sizenya, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Uchiha kecil itu.

"Hik...hiks...huwaaa...aaa..."

"Cup...cup...cup, ada apa Hoshi? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" tanya Kurenai sambil mengusap kepala Hoshi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kurenai saat dirasakan kening Hoshi terasa panas. Putranya mengalami demam tinggi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau demam, sayang. Badanmu panas sekali." Kurenai mulai panik.

"Bibi cantik...hik...hiks..." Hoshi menangis dan memanggil Sakura. Kedengarannya memang aneh jika disaat sakit seperti ini, Hoshi memanggil dan lebih membutuhkan wanita lain daripada Kurenai. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan ikatan abadi antara ibu dan anak. Antara Sakura dan Hoshi.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa yang terjadi pada Hoshi?" tanya Itachi pada istrinya tercinta yang masih saja panik dengan keadaan putranya.

"A...Aku rasa Hoshi demam. Badannya panas sekali. Aku benar-benar takut, Itachi."

"Kau jangan terlalu cemas dulu, Kurenai. Hoshi pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah..." Itachi memegang pundak Kurenai untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi demamnya tinggi sekali. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Ini kan pertama kalinya Hoshi sakit seperti ini."

"Aku akan ambil air dingin untuk mengompres Hoshi. Siapa tahu setelah dikompres nanti, demamnya bisa turun. Dan sekalian aku akan memanggil ibu untuk membantu kita."

"I...Iya, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan disini untuk menjaga Hoshi."

"Hn, aku akan segera kembali." kata Itachi yang langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air dingin dan memanggil ibunya.

"Hik...hiks...bibi cantik...hik...hiks..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau terserang demam tinggi seperti ini." kata Kurenai dan mendekap tubuh mungil Hoshi.

Setelah sekitar 2 menit berlalu, Mikoto dengan tergesa-gesa dan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kecemasan pun segera memasuki kamar tidur Itachi dan Kurenai. Wanita paruh baya ini sangat khawatir setelah mendengar kabar jika saat ini cucu semata wayangnya sedang terserang demam tinggi dan terus mengigau. Mikoto ingin melihat keadaan Hoshi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan memastikan kondisinya tidak terlalu 'berbahaya'.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hoshi, Kurenai? Apa demamnya sudah turun?" tanya Mikoto sambil mendekati ranjang Hoshi.

"Be...Belum, bu. Demamnya sama sekali belum turun. Masih tinggi seperti tadi."

"Kita harus segera membawa Hoshi ke rumah sakit. Karena jika terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku takut sakitnya akan bertambah parah."

"Bibi cantik...hik...hiks...aku mau bibi cantik..."

"Anak ini mulai mengigau rupanya. Ini pasti karena pengaruh demamnya. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Kurenai. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit." perintah Mikoto lagi pada Kurenai. Namun Kurenai hanya diam saja tanpa ada keinginan untuk segera melaksanakan perintah ibu mertuanya dan justru seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"Kurenai! Kau dengar aku kan!"

"I...Iya bu, aku dengar. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ba...Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Sakura kesini? Mungkin Sakura tak akan keberatan, bu. Dari tadi Hoshi terus saja mengigau dan memanggil-manggil Sakura. Aku rasa Hoshi sangat merindukan Sakura. Jadi..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan setuju dengan usulmu itu dan mengijinkan gadis itu datang kesini untuk bertemu Hoshi." Mikoto menolak keras usulan Kurenai.

"Ta...Tapi kenapa, bu? Apa alasannya? Sakura gadis yang baik. Jadi kenapa ibu tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kurenai tidak mengerti.

"Jika aku bilang tidak, itu artinya tidak! Jangan membantah!"

"Tapi bu, Hoshi sangat membutuhkan Sakura saat ini. Hoshi sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Berhenti bersikap baik pada Sakura, Kurenai! Kau tidak tahu siapa Sakura kan?"

"Memangnya siapa Sakura? Dan kenapa ibu begitu membencinya?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa Sakura?"

"..."

"Dan kau juga ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci gadis itu dan tak mengijinkannya untuk mendekati Hoshi?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

"Baiklah, akan aku beri tahu. Alasan kenapa aku begitu membenci Sakura dan tak mengijinkan gadis itu mendekati Hoshi adalah..."

"Karena Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi!" jawab Mikoto sedikit berteriak.

PYAAA...AAAR! Suara kaca pecah menbentur lantai terdengar menggema keras di kamar itu. Membuat kedua wanita yang dari tadi sedang berdebat pun menolehkan kepala mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata itu...

"Apa maksud ibu dengan Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi?"

"ITACHI!" kata Mikoto dan Kurenai terkejut.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review :**

**Uchiharu'nhiela Sasusaku :**

Thankz a lot udah review. Udah diupdate nich ^_^

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta :**

Ibarat drama, Mikoto disini antagonisnya. Maklum, dia kan ratu kejahatan *PLAAK!* digampar Mikoto.

**Black-wingked reaper :**

Lempar aja tuh pake batu bata. Ntar Tabita bantuin. He3...

**Midori Kumiko :**

Masih penasaran? Baca aja terus. He3...

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Capek donk kalau kawin sambil lari-lari. He3...

**lily kensei :**

Thankz udah baca n review.

**Sky pea-chan :**

Udah diupdate nich ^_^

**Pembaca :**

Kalau kamu ga' suka fic ini juga ga' apa-apa. Karena aku juga ga' pernah menyuruh dan memaksa kamu untuk membaca dan menyukai fic ini. Tapi thankz buat reviewnya. Lumayan buat hiburan ^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Yang ditunggu udah datang. Chapter 9 datang !

**Haruno fuji :**

Sin Yuk Yung? Aku juga suka sama karakter ini. Tapi aku lebih suka sama Ma Jun. Ho3...

**Tania Hikarisawa :**

Ga' apa-apa telat. Yang penting review V^_^

**Hoshikame nagisa :**

Terima kasih buat review n pujiannya. Dan semoga kamu ga' akan bosen sama fic ini ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Annyeonghaseyo...Chapter 10 telah tiba! Tabita benar-benar tak menyangka jika chapter 9 lalu, akan banyak sekali yang mereview. Ada 22 orang yang mereview. Woooaaa...! Sungguh membuat Tabita terharu (T_T). Karena itulah ijinkan Tabita mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semuanya. Semua review itu menjadi semangat tersendiri buat Tabita. Untuk balasan review, Tabita letakkan diawal sebagai penghormatan dan ucapan terima kasih. CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!

**Balasan Review :**

**Kazuma B'tomat :**

Makasih udah bersedia review. Saran yang kamu berikan akan aku simpan buat masukan ^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Ntar kalau Sasu berpaling ke Anka, bagi-bagi sama Tabita ya...Digilir gitu, wkwkwk...

**Sky pea-chan :**

Jeng2! Biar ga' penasaran terus, sudah Tabita update.

**Pembaca :**

Thankz buat kritiknya. Aku terima dengan senang hati ^_^

**Sayuri Hanaya :**

Salam kenal juga Sayuri-san, makasih udah baca n review. Sudah dilanjut!

**Uchiharu'nhiela Sasusaku :**

Aku juga kasihan sama Saku. Berarti aku author yang kejam ya? *ngaku*

**mayu akira :**

Pair SasuxSakuxItachi? Boleh juga tuh ^_^

**Tania Hikarisawa :**

Iya, aku suka nonton Cruel Temptation. Walaupun aku ga' suka n benci sama Airi. He3...

**iam maniez :**

Kalau butuh bantuan untuk menghajar Mikoto, panggil Tabita aja V^_^

**UchihaKeyRa20 :**

Penasaran sama reaksi Sasuke? Baca aja...V^_^

**Roullete Cyrax Noa :**

Makasih udah mau menyempatkan diri buat baca n review. ItaSaku? Ada ga' ya enaknya? He3...

**VVVV :**

Kalau mau tahu lanjutannya, silahkan baca. Jangan lupa review juga ya...

**Sweety Choco-berry :**

Thankz udah baca n review. Telah diupdate!

**Midori Kumiko :**

Thankz udah review. Biar ga' penasaran lagi sama kisah cinta SasuSaku, chapter 10 telah tiba!

**lily kensei :**

Yap! Aku akan tetap semangat. Kamu juga harus tetep baca n review ya...

**Uchiha Mamoru :**

Siap! Udah diterusin nich ^_^

**daizaque :**

Thankz udah baca n review. Aku ga' begitu memperhitungkan umur ibunya Sakura n Sakura. Jadi maaf kalau aneh ^_^

**haruno gemini-chan :**

Jangan bilang diri sendiri bego. Kamu pinter kok. Buktinya kamu review fic aku ini. He3...

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA :**

Thankz a lot ya, kamu masih sempat review padahal lagi sakit. Tabita jadi terharu (T_T)

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Thankz udah baca n review. Chapter 10 datang!

**ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha :**

Thankz a lot, Tabita jadi terharu dech. Semoga kamu bisa terus suka sama fic ini.

**Black-wingked reaper :**

Banyak banget pertanyaannya, Tabita sampai bingung. Baca sendiri aja kelanjutannya. He3...

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogancy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 10**

"Memangnya siapa Sakura? Dan kenapa ibu begitu membencinya?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa Sakura?"

"..."

"Dan kau juga ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci gadis itu dan tak mengijinkannya untuk mendekati Hoshi?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

"Baiklah, akan aku beri tahu. Alasan kenapa aku begitu membenci Sakura dan tak mengijinkan gadis itu mendekati Hoshi adalah..."

"Karena Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi!" jawab Mikoto sedikit berteriak.

PYAAA...AAAR! Suara kaca pecah menbentur lantai terdengar menggema keras di kamar itu. Membuat kedua wanita yang dari tadi sedang berdebat pun menolehkan kepala mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata itu...

"Apa maksud ibu dengan Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi?"

"ITACHI!" kata Mikoto dan Kurenai terkejut.

Suasana di kamar tidur itu berubah menjadi panas dan tegang seketika. Keenam pasang mata itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling mengintimidasi. Tak ada celah sedikit pun bagi ketiga orang tersebut untuk menghindar lagi.

Rahasia kelam, rumit, dan tabu akhirnya terkuak juga. Membuat para pelaku yang terlibat dalam masalah besar ini pun kini terjebak dalam situasi yang berat dan tak akan bisa dengan mudah meloloskan diri. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata atau bahkan bernafas sekali pun, rasanya amat sulit.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksud ibu dengan Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi?" Itachi mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau Sakura itu ibu kandung Hoshi, Itachi? Ka...Kau pasti tadi salah dengar. Ibu tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi. Benar kan, Kurenai?" Mikoto masih mencoba menyangkal dan berusaha keras menutup-nutupi kebenaran. Bahkan wanita setengah baya ini pun berusaha meminta dukungan dari Kurenai agar membenarkan ucapannya.

Tapi Kurenai hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kurenai seperti kehilangan semua suaranya seketika dan membuatnya tak mampu lagu berbicara, meskipun itu hanya untuk sekedar membenarkan ucapan ibu mertuanya.

Dalam hatinya kini ada rasa takut yang luar biasa yang dia rasakan. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat pada Itachi, pada suaminya. Jikalau Itachi akhirnya mengetahui juga rahasia besar yang selama ini berusaha dia tutupi rapat-rapat.

Dan Kurenai yakin 100% jika kali ini dia tak akan bisa mengelak dan mundur lagi. Dia nantinya pasti akan mendapat serangan amarah dari Itachi, jika pria itu tahu kenyataannya. Kenyataan tentang putranya, Hoshi.

"Aku yakin jika tadi aku tidak salah dengar. Aku tadi mendengar ibu mengatakan jika Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi. Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi dengan sebuah tatapan tajam kali ini.

"Kau jangan terus mendesak ibu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ibu sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Itu terlalu konyol." Mikoto tersenyum dengan dipaksakan menanggapi pertanyaan putra sulungnya.

"Konyol ibu bilang? Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang aku dengar tadi. Meminta jawaban ibu mengenai pernyataan yang telah ibu lontarkan. Tidak ada yang konyol menurutku."

"Ibu benar-benar tak mengatakan apapun tadi. Jadi berhentilah menyudutkan ibu seperti itu, Itachi."

"Jika ibu yakin tak mengatakan apa yang tadi aku dengar, lalu kenapa ibu tampak begitu takut?"

"A...Apa maksudmu? I...Ibu tidak takut." Mikoto mulai gugup dalam perkataannya. Kurenai yang mengetahui itu hanya mampu membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap lantai kamar. Sejujurnya dia sediri tak tahu harus mengatakan dan berbuat apa, jika nanti dia berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Mikoto.

"Jangan bohong, bu. Aku tahu jika saat ini ibu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Raut wajah dan nada bicara ibu tak bisa berdusta jika ibu sedang gugup sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"..."

"Apa yang ibu sembunyikan?"

"..."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan Sakura adalah ibu kandung Hoshi?" Itachi masih mendesak sang ibu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"..."

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Itachi pun akhirnya berteriak juga setelah dia tak mampu lagi membendung amarahnya yang sedari tadi dicoba untuk dibendungnya. Dan ini sukses membuat pertahanan Mikoto roboh dan dia mulai merasa ketakutan. Apalagi ketika dia melihat mata Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Semerah darah. Dan itu sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Itachi, ibu..."

"Aku tak mau dengar sebuah alasan lagi. Aku mau sebuah jawaban. SEKARANG!"

"Maaf, Itachi. Maafkan aku. Hik...hiks..." Kurenai akhirnya angkat suara yang membuat dia ditatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Maaf? Apa maksudmu dengan maaf? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti sekaligus penasaran.

"Ma...Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku sudah membohongimu. A...Aku..."

"Kurenai, cukup! Apa kau sudah gila, hah!" Mikoto berusaha menghentikan Kurenai agar dia tak bicara lagi dan mengacaukan semua rencana yang selama ini disusunnya. Dan ini semakin membuat Itachi bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Aku harus mengatakannya, bu. Aku harus mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Itachi. Dia harus tahu semuanya. Karena jujur, aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup jika terus membohonginya dan terus dihantui oleh rasa bersalah. Aku tak sanggup, bu. Hik...hiks..."

"Ibu bilang cukup, Kurenai! Jangan bicara lagi! Apa kau mau merusak semuanya, hah!"

"Aku tak peduli! Itachi harus segera tahu kebenarannya. Dan akan aku katakan semuanya. Lagipula, tak ada bedanya dia tahu sekarang ataupun nanti."

"Kurenai, diam! Kau itu..."

"Cukup! Hentikan semuanya! Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak!" teriak Itachi frustasi dengan keadaan ini yang dari tadi terus memerangkapnya dan membuatnya bingung.

Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tak tanggap akan segala sesuatu yang kini tengah terjadi. Dia merasa terhina dan seperti telah dipermainkan oleh ibu kandung dan istrinya sendiri. Dipermainkan oleh keduanya dengan rahasia-rahasia yang sedari tadi terus diperdebatkan dan tak diijinkan bagi Itachi untuk dia mengetahuinya.

Jujur saja, Itachi sangat benci akan hal ini. Dia benci ditipu dan dibohongi. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah orang-orang yang sangat dipercayai dan dicintainya. Dan itu rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit daripada jantungmu tertusuk sebuah belati tajam dan merobeknya hingga meninggalkan luka menganga.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

"Itachi, a...aku akan jujur padamu tentang semua fakta yang selama ini aku rahasiakan. Se...Sebenarnya, Hoshi..."

"Hoshi? Ada apa dengan Hoshi?"

"Ho...Hoshi, dia..."

"Dia kenapa? Cepat katakan, Kurenai. Jangan semakin membuatku bingung."

"Hoshi sebenarnya bukanlah putra kandungku!"

"A...Apa kau bilang? Apa maksudmu dengan kau bukan ibu kandung Hoshi?"

"Hik...hiks...maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongimu dan menutupi kebenaran ini darimu. A...Aku hanya..."

"Siapa? Jika kau bukan ibu kandung Hoshi, lalu siapa ibu kandungnya? Jawab!" kata Itachi penuh emosi.

"Ibu kandung Hoshi, di...dia..."

"Sakura. Diakah ibu kandung Hoshi?" tanya Itachi pada Kurenai langsung ke intinya. Kurenai yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya diam saja dan mengangguk pasrah. Dan ini cukup bagi Itachi untuk menjawab semuanya. Menjawab tanda tanya sekaligus rasa penasarannya.

"Hik...hiks...maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membohongimu dan menyakitimu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa. Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Itachi. Aku..."

"Cukup, Kurenai! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini padaku. Pada suamimu sendiri. Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Padahal selama ini aku sangat mempercayaimu."

"Itachi, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku mohon maafkan aku, hik...hiks..."

"Aku tak tahu, Kurenai. Aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit!" kata Itachi pada Kurenai dan langsung meninggalkan kamar begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Kurenai sedikit pun yang tengah menangis memohon kepadanya.

"Itachi! Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf, hik...hiks..." Kurenai berteriak untuk membuat Itachi berhenti dan mempedulikannya. Tapi nihil dan sia-sia. Karena Itachi masih terus berlalu dan tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Hik...hiks...Itachi..."

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat perbuatanmu, hah! Kau sudah mengacaukan semua rencana kita. Kau sudah merusaknya!" teriak Mikoto kesal dengan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan Kurenai.

"A...Aku hanya tidak mau terus membohongi Itachi dan menyakitinya, bu. Aku tak bisa jika terus mendustai orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi karena kebodohanmu itu, sekarang Itachi jadi tahu semua rahasia kita. Dia jadi tahu jika Hoshi bukan putra kandungmu. Dan jika seperti ini, bagaimana caramu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Bagaimana, hah!"

"..."

"Aku sudah menyusun semua rencana ini sedemikan rupa dengan harapan akan terus berjalan lacar dan membuat rumah tangga kalian menjadi lebih baik. Semua ini aku lakukan juga demi kalian berdua. Demi kebahagiaan kalian! Tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi berantakan gara-gara ulahmu. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kurenai. Sangat bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku..."

"Aku akan membawa Hoshi ke rumah sakit. Kau urus sendiri masalah yang kau timbulkan. Kali ini aku tak yakin aku bisa membantumu. Bahkan aku..." Mikoto memberi jeda dalam ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku juga tak yakin jika Itachi akan memaafkanmu." Dan dia pun menggendong tubuh mungil Hoshi dan bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Itachi..." kata Kurenai lirih dan akhirnya terduduk lesu di atas ranjang king sizenya.

**Itachi POV.**

Aku kini berada di ruang kerjaku yang bernuasa klasik dan duduk disebuah kursi sambil menatap suasana taman kediamanku dari balik jendela. Ruang kerja ini adalah tempat pelarian yang menurutku cukup nyaman ketika hatiku terasa galau ataupun saat aku tengah merasakan sedih seperti sekarang. Disini aku bisa merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan yang membuat diriku dapat sejenak melupakan permasalahan-permasalahan berat yang aku alami. Salah satunya adalah permasalahan rumah tanggaku.

Mengingat kejadian yang barusan aku alami beberapa jam lalu, membuat hatiku terasa sakit bagai tersayat sembilu. Ibu dan istri yang paling aku percaya, dengan teganya telah mengkhianatiku. Mereka tega membohongiku dan menutupi kebenaran mengenai putraku, Uchiha Hoshi. Hoshi, putra yang begitu aku sayangi dan menjadi putraku satu-satunya, ternyata bukanlah lahir dari rahim istriku. Bukan lahir dari rahim Kurenai. Karena pada kenyataannya, Hoshi lahir dari rahim wanita lain.

Dan yang membuatku paling terpukul adalah karena wanita yang telah melahirkan Hoshi adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata emerald dan rambut pink mencoloknya. Yang juga merupakan gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh adik laki-lakiku, Sasuke.

Sakura...Nama itu kini bersinggah didalam otakku dan terus saja berputar-putar. Seakan sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkannya. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir bahwa aku dapat dengan mudah melupakan nama itu, jika aku ingat bahwa pada kenyataannya antara aku dan Sakura memiliki suatu ikatan khusus yang sulit dilepaskan.

Gadis itu dulu pernah mengandung benihku selama 9 bulan, hingga akhirnya melahirkan seorang putra tampan dan lucu bernama Hoshi. Atau singkatnya, dalam tubuh Hoshi mengalir darahku dan Sakura, yang menyatu satu sama lain dan telah mendarah daging.

Dan yang membuatku merasa delima adalah jika nantinya Sasuke tahu tentang semua ini. Tentang kebenaran jika ternyata gadis yang sangat dicintainya adalah ibu kandung Hoshi dan dulu pernah tertanam spermaku dirahimnya. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat kecewa dan terluka. Aku yakin itu.

Ckleeek! Aku dengar pintu ruang kerja pribadiku dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan tanpa menolehkan kepalaku untuk memeriksanya, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Itachi..." panggil Kurenai lirih dan sedikit bergetar dari nada bicaranya. Dia kini sudah berada tepat dibelakang kursi kerjaku. Namun aku masih belum mau menatapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku belum sanggup menatapnya dan melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Itu masih terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

"Itachi, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah membohongimu."

"..."

"Awalnya aku memang menolak melakukan Surrogancy ini karena aku takut jika kau akan marah padaku. Tapi ibu meyakinkanku jika aku bersedia melakukannya, rumah tangga kita akan menjadi lebih baik dengan hadirnya seorang anak. Anak yang selama bertahun-tahun kita dambakan."

"..."

"Dan karena alasan itulah, aku akhirnya setuju melakukan rencana gila ini. Meskipun aku tahu resiko yang akan aku terima nantinya. Tapi sungguh Itachi, aku tidak pernah sedikit pun mempunyai maksud untuk mendustaimu. Percayalah..." Kurenai masih mencoba menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia melakukan rencana konyol yang bernama Surrogancy itu padaku. Bahkan dia masih terus meyakinkanku agar aku mau percaya dengan semua yang diutarakannya. Tapi tetap saja, bagiku sangat sulit untuk percaya padanya dan menerima semua alasannya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Aku mohon, Itachi. Bicaralah padaku. Maki atau bentaklah aku jika kau mau. Tapi jangan hanya dia saja seperti ini tanpa mengatakan apapun. Karena diammu ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada semua amarahmu itu."

"..."

"Itachi, maaf. Maafkan aku..." kata Kurenai sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileherku dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu kananku. Namun aku tetap diam dan tak meresponnya sama sekali. Aku hanya melirik sekilas dengan menggunakan ekor mataku, dan kemudian kembali menatap halaman taman yang semakin gelap. Seperti gelapnya hatiku yang sangat tersakiti. Jujur saja, aku masih menyimpan amarah pada Kurenai. Dan sulit bagiku untuk memaafkannya.

"Itachi, aku mohon...Maafkanlah aku. Aku mohon, Itachi. Hik...hiks..." Kurenai mulai menangis dan meneteskan air matanya dipundakku. Aku dapat merasakan air matanya menetes dan berlabuh dipundakku, hingga pakaian tidur yang aku kenakan menjadi basah karenanya.

Terus terang, aku juga tak tega jika harus melihat Kurenai seperti ini. Menangis dan terluka karena sikap egoisku. Tapi untuk memaafkannya, aku...

"Itachi, aku..." Kurenai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leherku dan berniat menciumku. Tapi sebelum Kurenai melakukannya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dan beranjak dari kursiku. Aku masih belum bisa menerima perlakuannya ini. Karena hatiku masih terasa sakit sekali dengan semua kebohongannya. Dan masih terlalu sulit bagiku untuk memaafkannya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir jika aku sangat jahat pada Kurenai. Tapi kalian pasti akan bisa memahamiku dan mengerti dengan tindakan yang aku lakukan ini jika kalian berada dalam posisi yang sama sepertiku.

"Itachi, ke...kenapa kau..."

"Jangan memohon lagi padaku, Kurenai. Itu percuma. Karena aku...aku belum bisa memaafkanmu." kataku dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang sedang terisak.

**Normal POV.**

Itachi saat ini tengah berdiri dan bersandar dibalik pintu ruang kerja pribadinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi, namun rasa kantuk belum juga menghinggapi pemuda tampan ini. Dan tidur adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukannya ketika indera pendengarannya kini menangkap suara isak tangis Kurenai dari balik pintu. Suara tangis yang memilukan dan menyayat hati.

'Maafkan aku, Kurenai. Bukannya aku tak mau memaafkanmu, tapi aku...aku hanya belum tahu saja bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memaafkanmu.' kata Itachi dalam hati.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu familiar mengejutkan Itachi dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara adik sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke.

"Kau rupanya, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Hn, mungkin penyakit insomniaku kambuh." jawab Sasuke asal. "Kau sendiri juga kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku..."

"Hik...hiks..." Namun sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan jawabannya, terdengar kembali suara isak tangis Kurenai yang membuat Sasuke menatap heran pada kakaknya.

"Itachi, itu..."

"..."

"Itu suara kakak ipar kan? Dan kenapa dia menangis?"

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi, Itachi?"

"Ikut aku! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." perintah Itachi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang kerja pribadinya. Dan tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Sasuke pun mengekor dibelakangnya untuk menuju ruang keluarga.

**Ruang Keluarga.**

"Ada apa, Itachi? Apa ada masalah?"

"Sakura..." kata Itachi tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut namanya?"

Itachi sejenak menarik nafas dan sedikit berpikir. Setelah dia merasa waktunya pas, dia pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa ibu sangat membenci Sakura. Alasan yang mungkin tak bisa kau terima dengan akal sehatmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Alasan apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Sakura, dia...dia ibu kandung Hoshi." jawab Itachi yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersentak. Matanya membulat seketika dan jantungnya bagaikan meloncat dari porosnya. Bagi Sasuke jawaban Itachi terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebuah berita duka. Bahkan jawaban itu mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke lunglai seketika seperti tak bertulang.

"A...Apa kau bilang? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? I...Itu mustahil. Itu..."

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi." Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke dan melirik kearahnya. "Jika dengan cara Surrogancy." lanjut Itachi yang kembali membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Surrogancy? Surrogancy itu..."

"Proses reproduksi buatan dengan cara memasukkan sperma kedalam rahim wanita lain sebagai ibu pengganti."

"..."

"Dengan imbalan uang tentunya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya! Mana mungkin Sakura melakukan itu. Aku tahu siapa dia. Dia gadis yang baik. Dia..."

"Bisa saja, Sasuke..." Itachi menggantung ucapannya. "Jika dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Tidak bisa!"

"DAN KAU PIKIR AKU BISA!" teriak Itachi lantang yang membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Aku juga tidak bisa menerima semua ini, Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah bisa."

"..."

"Menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya putraku satu-satunya bukanlah lahir dari rahim istriku, melainkan lahir dari rahim wanita lain. Dan yang paling membuatku delima adalah..."

"..."

"Karena wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat dicintai oleh adikku sendiri. Apa dengan semua kenyataan ini kau pikir aku akan bisa menerimanya? Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Bahkan sampai kapanpun, aku tetap tak akan pernah bisa menerimanya. Sampai kapanpun..."

Sasuke hanya mampu diam setelah mendengar semua pernyataan yang telah dilontarkan Itachi. Sesungguhnya dia merasa bersalah dengan sikap dan perkataannya pada kakaknya itu. Dia terlalu bersikap egois dan ingin menang sendiri, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Itachi.

Itachi benar, dalam hal ini memang Itachi lah orang yang paling menderita. Rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dirasakan oleh Itachi. Dan Sasuke sangat yakin jika saat ini kakaknya berada dalam situasi yang sulit dan serba salah.

Disatu sisi, Itachi begitu marah dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi dan ingin membenci semua orang yang telah tega membohonginya. Namun disisi lain, Sasuke juga tahu jika kakaknya itu tak mampu untuk melakukannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, semua kebohongan ini terpaksa dilakukan demi Itachi. Demi kebahagiaanya.

Sasuke amat mengerti akan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, dalam hati kecil Sasuke dia tak mampu menerima jika gadis yang begitu dicintainya adalah ibu kandung Hoshi dan memiliki ikatan 'khusus' dengan kakaknya. Itu masih terlalu menyakitkan untuknya saat ini. Dan Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya setelah dia mengetahui semua fakta ini. Dan bagaimana dia harus berbuat jika nantinya dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Takdir ini memang kejam dan begitu berat bagi Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, tak bisa juga untuk Sasuke menyalahkan semua kejadian yang dialaminya kepada takdir. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini semua adalah ketetapan Tuhan yang harus dijalani dengan ikhlas. Sekali pun ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Setelah kau mengetahui semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku...Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Sesungguhnya aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. Aku bingung dengan siapa sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan. Benar-benar bingung."

Itachi merapatkan jarak duduknya dan semakin mendekat kepada Sasuke. Dia amat tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya saat ini, karena dia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun mereka tak bisa hanya terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya berputus asa dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Mereka harus mempertahankan ikatan cinta mereka. Apapun caranya.

"Aku tak perlu bicara banyak padamu, Sasuke. Karena aku tahu kau pasti mempunyai cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Sakura." kata Itachi sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menerawang jauh kedepan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

**Kediaman Haruno.**

Sakura tengah menjemur pakaian disamping rumahnya, ketika sesosok pemuda raven tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, namun tak berani menatap onyx pemuda tampan itu. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di teras rumah kediaman Haruno sambil menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah. Walaupun hati mereka kali ini sangat tidak cerah.

"Kenapa? Apa tak boleh jika aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja..."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" potong Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku berbohong? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraanmu."

"Hoshi, dia putra kandungmu kan, Sakura?"

"Sasuke, kau...Da...Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tak penting aku tahu darimana mengenai hal ini. Sekarang yang ingin aku tahu hanyalah jawabanmu, Sakura. Kejujuranmu. Aku tak mau ada kebohongan lagi diantara kita. Karena kau tahu, dibohongi itu rasanya benar-benar sakit."

"..."

"Padahal selama ini aku sangat mempercayaimu, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari apapun juga di dunia ini. Bahkan aku rela berkorban apapun untukmu. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini padaku."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang seperti ini, Sasuke. Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan bukannya aku dulu pernah mengatakannya padamu? Bahwa kau pasti akan menyesal jika kau terus mencintaiku. Tapi kau masih saja bersikeras menjalin hubungan denganku. Lalu, siapa sekarang yang patut disalahkan?"

"Sakura..."

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Sasuke. Bahkan sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Kehidupanku sangat jauh berbeda denganmu. Kehidupanku terlalu sulit untuk diuraikan. Bahkan jika Tuhan memberikanku hidup selamanya pun, aku juga belum tentu bisa untuk menguraikan kehidupanku ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"..."

"Sekarang, apa keputusanmu? Jika kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku rasa itu belum terlambat. Karena aku tahu Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk hidup menderita. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Sangat benar nona Haruno Sakura. Aku memang tak bisa hidup menderita. Karena itulah aku putuskan..."

"..."

"Mari kita menikah."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Halo semuanyaaa...aaa...Tabita datang kembali dengan membawa chapter 11! Chapter ini sengaja Tabita buat sebelum UTS biar nantinya ga' mengganggu jadwal belajar Tabita dan Tabita bisa konsentrasi dengan baik supaya dapat nilai baik. Tapi sebelumnya Tabita mau minta maaf sama reader semua karena ada sedikit kesalahan yang Tabita buat dalam pembuatan fic ini. Sebenarnya istilah yang benar itu bukanlah Surrogancy, tapi Surrogacy tanpa huruf 'n'. Dan ini atas pemberitahuan dari salah satu reader yang bersedia membenarkan kesalahan ini. Oleh karena itulah Tabita ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Okey, demikianlah pemberitahuannya dan mohon dimaafkan. He3...V^_^

**Balasan Review :**

**maaf ga login : **

Iya, maaf. Waktu itu FFN agak error. Jadi chap 10 nya hilang. He3...

**Rei-Cha Ditachi : **

Hai Rei-san, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Soal delima itu, aku ga' sengaja. Maklum ngetiknya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk *ngeles* he3...Akan aku perbaiki lagi bahasaku di chap ini. Thankz buat masukannya.

**mayu akira : **

SasuxSakuxItachi? Ehm, kapan munculnya ya? Sebenarnya aku masih bingung nich mau buat pair itu apa ga'. Ya nanti coba aku pikirkan lagi.

**VVVV : **

Kalau buat Sasuke ga' bisa terima Hoshi kayaknya susah dech. Kan dia pamannya Hoshi. He3...

**Josephine Lancastrian :**

Biar ga' penasaran, silahkan baca...^_^

**Chichin :**

Pasti happy ending kok. Coz aku suka akhir yang bahagia ^_^

**cichan :**

Iya, maaf. Yang benar Surrogacy. Ternyata selama ini aku salah. Terima kasih buat pemberitahuannya ^_^

**d3rin :**

Thankz buat reviewnya. Sudah dilanjut!

**edogawafirli :**

Belum selesai kok. Masih ada lanjutannya.

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA :**

He3...Iya Ren-san, aku salah ketik. Yang benar dilemma. Aku memang payah, selalu aja banyak kesalahan disana-sini kalau buat fic (T_T)

**NHL-chan :**

Thankz udah baca n review. Upadate datang!

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive :**

Halo juga Salnan-san, salam kenal. Ga' apa-apa kok telat, yang penting review ^_^

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

Mikoto akan segera aku buat sadar secepatnya V^_^

**Uchiha Reiko Ichihara :**

Wah asyik donk jadi adiknya Itachi ama Sasuke. Boleh donk salah satu kakaknya buat Tabita. He3...

**Just Ana :**

Thankz buat dukungannya. Semoga kamu ga' bosen n enek sama fic yang rumit n ancur ini ^_^

**Pembaca :**

Terus terang aku memang author baru yang ga' terlalu berbakat dalam hal judul maupun ide cerita. Jadi maaf kalau km merasa muak membacanya.

**Kazuki Namikaze :**

Makasih karena udah baca n review. Sudah diupdate!

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogacy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 11**

"Sekarang, apa keputusanmu? Jika kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku rasa itu belum terlambat. Karena aku tahu Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk hidup menderita. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Sangat benar nona Haruno Sakura. Aku memang tak bisa hidup menderita. Karena itulah aku putuskan..."

"..."

"Mari kita menikah."

**Sakura POV.**

Jantungku serasa bergemuruh saat ini. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meloncat-loncat didalamnya hingga menimbulkan suatu rasa dan sensansi luar biasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan secara lisan.

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuatku seakan kehilangan kendali seketika dan tak mampu merasakan keadaan disekitarku.

Dia mengajakku menikah? Dan aku yakin aku memang tadi tak salah dengar jika Sasuke barusan megatakan hal itu. Lalu apakah maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin menikah denganku? Bukankah seharusnya dia itu memutuskan hubungan kami atau lebih baik membenciku? Apalagi saat ini dia sudah tahu tentang segala kebohongan yang selama ini aku rahasiakan dari dirinya. Kebohongan besar yang seharusnya sangat sulit dimaafkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Berapa pun aku memikirkannya dan mencoba mencari jawabannya, aku tak akan mampu untuk menemukannya. Ini terlalu rumit. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Sasuke dan menebak-nebaknya begitu saja. Dia terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Atau tepatnya aku yang tak terlalu mengenal dan tak bisa mengerti dirinya. Tapi sekarang yang paling penting adalah apa yang mesti aku jawab mengenai ajakan Sasuke itu?

Disatu sisi ajakan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku bahagia dan merasa begitu dihargai. Tapi disisi lain, batinku juga seperti bertarung dan menolak ajakan Sasuke itu. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena aku sudah tega membohonginya dan mendustai semua kepercayaannya padaku selama ini. Aku merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku terlalu hina. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hati dan perasaanku bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus aku pilih? Demi Tuhan, keadaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

**Normal POV.**

"Sakura, kau mau kan menikah denganku?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap mata emeraldnya secara intens.

"Sasuke, aku..."

"Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Sakura. Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan aku pun rela melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau bahagia. Jadi kau tak perlu ragu." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan tentang perasaannya pada sang gadis.

"Aku tak pernah sedikit pun meragukan cintamu padaku, Sasuke. Aku sangat percaya pada perasaanmu itu. Hanya saja aku..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja aku masih belum yakin apakah ini cara yang tepat atau tidak untuk hubungan kita. Maksudku...aku tak begitu yakin jika keluargamu mau menerimaku sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga. Kau tahu bagaimana ibumu begitu membenciku kan, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak peduli akan hal itu, Sakura. Apapun yang dikatakan mereka aku sama sekali tak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli, Sasuke. Aku sangat peduli akan hal itu. Karena bagiku, pengakuan keluargamu sangatlah penting. Terutama pengakuan dari ibumu."

"..."

"Percuma saja jika kita berdua berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan cinta kita, tapi ada yang tak merestui hubungan kita. Itu sama artinya dengan cinta yang sia-sia dan tak ada artinya apa-apa. Dan aku tak mau jika cinta kita berdua menjadi sia-sia, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak mau."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau harus bisa mengerti dengan semua ini. Kita harus lebih sabar dengan keadaan ini dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Ini juga demi hubungan cinta kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ibuku tetap tak merestui kita? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku benar-benar tak mau kehilanganmu, Sakura."

"Masih banyak waktu untuk kita, Sasuke. Waktu agar kita bisa merenungkan kembali kelanjutan hubungan kita. Percayalah...pasti akan ada jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita ini." Sakura mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi kau menolakku?" Sasuke tampak begitu kecewa.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan jika aku menolakmu. Aku hanya memintamu agar kau mengambil waktu untuk meyakinkan keluargamu saja agar mau menerimaku. Itu saja. Dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Hn, semoga saja..."

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya, Kurenai mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari, melipatnya asal, dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah koper besar. Saat ini pikiran dan perasaan Kurenai benar-benar buruk dan sangat kacau. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit hatinya sudah tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Pertengkarannya dengan Itachi semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya. Dan sikap Itachi yang belum mau memaafkannya, membuat Kurenai seperti seorang istri yang tak berguna, diacuhkan, dan tak ada harganya sama sekali. Karena itulah, sekarang Kurenai memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini dan meninggalkan seluruh rasa sakit hatinya. Karena bagi Kurenai lebih baik pergi, daripada terus menahan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang berkepanjangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya dan menghentikan aktivitas berkemasnya.

"Aku mau pergi dari rumah ini. Karena aku merasa aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi di rumah ini. Kau sudah tak peduli dan tak membutuhkan aku lagi sebagai seorang istri." Kurenai melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya dan tak menghiraukan keberadaan Itachi di kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tak pernah menganggapmu tak ada artinya. Bahkan memikirkan hal itu pun aku sama sekali tak pernah."

"Hah, benarkah! Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku dan tak mengajakku bicara? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku begitu saja dan seperti menganggapku tak pernah ada? Kenapa, Itachi? Kenapa!"

"..."

"Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padamu atas segala kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat. Aku sudah mengakui semuanya tanpa ada lagi yang aku tutupi. Tapi kenyataannya, kau masih tak peduli. Kau masih tak mau memaafkanku. Lalu menurutmu, sekarang aku harus apa agar membuatmu mau memaafkanku? Harus apa, Itachi? Harus apa! Hik...hiks..." Kurenai menyerah, dia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa perih dihatinya. Dan akhirnya menumpahkan juga semuanya dengan sebuah tangisan histeris yang mampu menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk Itachi.

"..."

"Aku sakit Itachi, karena kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar sakit. Hik...hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Kurenai." kata Itachi tiba-tiba sambil memeluk tubuh Kurenai dari belakang yang langsung mengejutkan wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu.

"Itachi..."

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu egois dan sudah bersikap keterlaluan padamu semalam. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

"..."

"Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini padamu. Karena sesungguhnya kau tidak salah dalam ini. Akulah yang salah karena aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah ditakdirkan padaku. Aku terlalu bersikap kejam. Tapi aku mohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kurenai. Aku mencintaimu dan tak bisa kehilanganmu. Karena bagiku, lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus hidup sendirian tanpa dirimu."

"Itachi..." Kurenai membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan erat. Jujur, Kurenai juga tak mau berpisah dan kehilangan suaminya itu. Karena bagi Kurenai, kehilangan Itachi sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh jiwa dan raganya. Dan dia juga tak mau pernikahannya yang sudah lama dibinanya hancur begitu saja karena masalah ini. Dia benar-benar tak mau itu terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurenai." Itachi mencium pucuk kepala Kurenai dan semakin memperat pelukannya pada Kurenai. Seakan-akan dia benar-benar tak mengingkan kehilangan sang wanita.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Itachi. Sangat mencintaimu..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Apa kau bilang? Kau akan menikahi Sakura? Apa kau sudah gila, hah!" Mikoto nampak begitu marah ketika dia mendengar keinginan Sasuke untuk menikahi Sakura. Nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan sekarang.

"Aku tidak gila, bu. Aku hanya ingin menikah saja dengan Sakura. Dengan gadis yang aku cintai."

"Tapi dia itu tidak sederajat dengan kita, Sasuke. Dia bukan dari kalangan atas yang terhormat. Dan dengan kau menikahi Sakura, kau akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita."

"Mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ibu memilih dia untuk mengandung Hoshi?"

"A...Apa kau bilang? Ba...Bagaimana mungkin kau..."

"Jika memang ibu menganggap Sakura itu gadis rendah dan tak sederajat dengan keluarga kita, lalu kenapa ibu memilihnya sebagai gadis yang menampung benih Itachi? Kenapa ibu tidak memilih gadis lain saja yang menampungnya? Kenapa, bu?"

"Itu..." Mikoto tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Bagi Mikoto pertanyaan Sasuke adalah suatu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab dan sangat memojokkannya. Hingga membuat lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kenapa ibu diam? Kenapa ibu tak menjawabnya?"

"..."

"Ibu tak bisa menjawabnya karena sebenarnya ibu tahu kan, jika gadis lain yang ibu minta melakukan Surrogacy ini, belum tentu dia bersedia. Apalagi jika yang ibu minta itu adalah gadis yang kaya dan sederajat dengan keluarga kita. Hanya Sakura yang bersedia untuk melakukannya dan memenuhi keinginan ibu itu. Keinginan ibu untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu. Aku benar kan, bu?"

"Sasuke, ibu..."

"Terus terang saja bu, sikap ibu yang sekarang sungguh membuatku bingung. Ibu sudah berubah dan tidak sama lagi seperti dulu."

"..."

"Ibu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat jahat dan begitu egois. Dan membuatku seperti tak mengenal ibu lagi. Aku punya seorang ibu tapi seperti tak beribu. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang jika ibu ingin tahu. Aku benar-benar kecewa, bu. Sangat kecewa."

"Sasuke, maafkan ibu. Ibu tak bermaksud bersikap jahat ataupun egois padamu. Ibu hanya..."

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Dan aku harap ibu mengerti." kata Sasuke yang langsung beranjak dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikoto nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya malam ini. Dari tadi dia terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri hingga membuat tempat tidur king sizenya berantakan dan tak karuan. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan yang teramat sangat. Dan seperti tengah mengalami sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Dia seperti tengah bermimpi.

**Dunia Mimpi.**

"Mikoto, apa kabarmu?" tanya seorang pria dalam mimpi Mikoto. Pria yang begitu familiar baginya dan selama ini begitu dirindukannya.

"Fugaku, apa ini kau?"

"Ya Mikoto, ini aku. Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Fugaku sambil mengusap lembut pipi Mikoto.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu..."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Mikoto."

"A...Apa kau bilang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak benar-benar menjaga putra-putra kita, Mikoto. Kau tak menepati janjimu padaku. Kau sekarang berubah."

"Fugaku, aku..."

"Janganlah kau menjadi jahat dan egois, Mikoto. Apalagi pada putra-putra kita. Terutama pada Sasuke. Biarkanlah dia bahagia, Mikoto. Bahagia dengan menikahi gadis yang dicintainya."

"Tapi gadis itu gadis miskin, Fugaku. Dia tak sederajat dengan keluarga kita."

"Apa pentingnya derajat jika dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan putra kita Sasuke. Kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah segala-galanya daripada seluruh harta yang kita miliki. Dan aku yakin kau pasti juga tahu itu. Iya kan, Mikoto?"

"Tapi Fugaku..."

"Kembalilah seperti dulu Mikoto. Seperti Mikotoku yang dulu. Kembalilah...Aku mencintaimu..." kata sosok Fugaku dan akhirnya berangsur-angsur buram dan menghilang.

"Fugaku, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Fugaku...!"

**Dunia Nyata.**

"Fugaku...!" teriak Mikoto dan akhirnya dia tersadar dari mimpinya. Keringat deras membasahi keningnya. Dan dia nampak begitu ketakutan.

"Hah...hah...hah...Ya Tuhan, hanya mimpi rupanya. Tapi apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku tak mengrti. Benar-benar tak mengerti." kata Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri dan masih merenung.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke, ibu mau bicara?" kata Mikoto pada Sasuke yang tengah sarapan.

"Hn, bicara saja. Akan aku dengarkan." jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah roti tawar dimulutnya.

"Ibu..."

"..."

"Ibu merestui hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Halo semuaaa...aaa! Tabita nongol lagi dengan membawa chapter 12 ^_^ Chapter ini adalah chapter yang Tabita selesaikan setelah melaksanakan UTS dan sekaligus juga merupakan chapter terakhir. Semoga di chapter terakhir ini Tabita masih bisa memberikan suguhan cerita yang menarik dan tidak membuat reader semua kecewa. Okey, The Last Chapter UPDATE!

**Balasan Review :**

**lily kensei :**

Thankz karena kamu setia menunggu. Chapter terakhir telah update!

**Rei-Cha Ditachi :**

Tabita mulai terkena wabah sinetron. Jadi chapter 11 kemarin agak menyetron. He3...

**cichan :**

Sekali lagi thankz ya buat pemberitahuannya. Kamu telah menyelamatkanku dari kesalahan yang berkepanjangan ^_^

**Sweet Choco-berry :**

Iya, Mikoto udah setuju. Seneng kan? He3...

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA :**

Wah2...Ren-san, ga' nyangka sampai segitunya. Baca fic ini sampai dibela-belain jam 12.29 malam. Tabita jadi terharu (T_T)

**Tania Hikarisawa :**

Okey2! Udah diupdate nich. Ehm, kamu tuh yang dulu pen name nya Aristania Caesarani bukan? Apa aku yang salah n asal nebak aja. He3...

**VVVV :**

Iya, chap ini adalah chap terakhir ^_^

**amigo eigen novi chan :**

Yap, udah diupdate!

**Josephine Lancastrian :**

Siap2, udah diupdate! Ya walaupun ga' bisa cepet. He3...

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan :**

SasuSaku pasti bersatu kok. Tenang aja ^_^

**Sky pea-chan :**

Siap! Udah diupdate nich ^_^

**4ntk4-ch4n :**

Yap, ini adalah chap terakhir. Semoga endingnya bagus.

**NHL-chan :**

Thankz untuk pemberitahuannya. Semoga chap terakhir ini ga' ada typo lagi.

**rararaa :**

Chap 12 udah diupdate. Review dari kamu banyak juga ya? He3...

**MinaKushi forever :**

Makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus. Thankz juga buat reviewnya ^_^

**Cinta 1000 Tahun**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai**

**kucing bisa ngomong sekali pun, Naruto tetap**

**punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur, dan berantakan.**

**Bahasa dan rangkaian kata kurang**

**begitu menarik. **

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa **

**yang hidup dalam**

**sebuah keluarga sederhana.**

**Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis**

**saat dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan**

**Surrogacy untuk sepasang suami-istri**

**yang telah lama tak memiliki anak demi **

**operasi sang ayah. Dan ketika cinta sejatinya **

**telah datang, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?**

**Chapter 12**

"Sasuke, ibu mau bicara?" kata Mikoto pada Sasuke yang tengah sarapan.

"Hn, bicara saja. Akan aku dengarkan." jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah roti tawar dimulutnya.

"Ibu..."

"..."

"Ibu merestui hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Ctriiing...Suara pisau dan garpu beradu dengan piring terdengar menggema diruang makan. Seperti semua benda itu telah lepas dari kendali orang yang mempergunakannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba seakan susah bernafas padahal ruang makan dimana dirinya berada bisa dibilang cukup luas dan penuh dengan ventilasi udara. Bahkan roti yang sedari tadi sedang dikunyah didalam mulutnya terasa begitu sukar untuk ditelan dan masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

Perkataan Mikoto barusan sukses membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meloncat-loncat tak beraturan, yang mampu mengacaukan kerja jantungnya. Dan sesuatu itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang akan segera mengubah hidup dan kisah cintanya. Kisah cintanya dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Yang selama ini penuh dengan rintangan, pengorbanan, dan air mata.

"Apa ibu serius dengan apa yang ibu katakan tadi? Ma...Maksudku, ibu sudah benar-benar merestui hubunganku dengan Sakura? Begitukah, bu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Kriiiieeet...Mikoto menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan mengambil duduk dihadapan putra bungsunya. Secara perlahan, Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Sasuke untuk digenggamnya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap ibunya dengan heran dan penuh tanya. Karena terus terang, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke berusia 21 tahun, dia bisa seintim ini dengan Mikoto.

Dan Mikoto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah putranya yang seperti tengah keheranan pun hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyuman yang semakin membuat Sasuke bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan perkataan ibumu ini, Sasuke? Apa sekarang bagimu ibu adalah seorang pembohong?" Mikoto mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi wajah sedih. Sedih dan merasa sedikit perih karena putra kandungnya sendiri belum mampu percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya.

Tapi Mikoto tak sedikit pun menyalahkan Sasuke atas perlakuan bungsu Uchiha itu pada dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini semua terjadi karena sikap Mikoto sebelumnya yang sudah begitu keterlaluan dan kejam pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi wajar saja jika sekarang Sasuke membalas perlakuannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku bu, bukan maksudku untuk tidak mempercayai ibu. Hanya saja aku..."

"Ibu mengerti, Sasuke. Pasti tidaklah mudah bagimu untuk begitu saja mempercayai ibu. Apalagi mengingat selama ini ibu sering kali mencoba untuk memisahkan hubungan cintamu dengan Sakura. Jadi wajar jika kau belum bisa mempercayai ibu sepenuhnya. Dan ibu tak akan pernah menyalahkanmu soal ini, Sasuke."

"..."

"Tapi...asal kau tahu, kali ini benar-benar serius untuk merestui hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Tak ada lagi sedikit pun kebohongan ataupun dusta dibalik ini semua. Ibu kini sadar bahwa semua yang kau katakan dulu adalah benar."

"..."

"Benar bahwa rasa cinta itu tidaklah bisa hanya diukur dari berapa besar harta yang kita miliki ataupun setinggi apa derajat kita dimata publik. Rasa cinta itu haruslah berdasarkan ketulusan dan keyakinan hati. Tanpa dasar, latar belakang, ataupun syarat apapun. Karena bukan cinta namanya jika ada suatu syarat yang mengikutinya."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ibu merestui hubunganku dengan Sakura? Apa aku boleh tahu penyebabnya?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Maksud ibu?"

"Kaulah penyebabnya, Sasuke. Kaulah alasan utama kenapa ibu merestui hubungan cinta kalian. Ibu tidak mau hanya karena keegoisan ibu, ibu akan kehilanganmu. Kehilangan seorang putra yang amat ibu cintai dan paling berharga dalam hidup ibu. Selain itu..." Mikoto menggantung ucapannya untuk sejenak menarik nafas. "Ibu semalam bermimpi bertemu dengan ayahmu, Sasuke."

"Ibu bermimpi bertemu ayah?"

"Ya, dan dalam mimpi itu ayah memberikan ibu beberapa nasehat yang akhirnya menyadarkan ibu jika selama ini ibu telah berbuat salah."

"..."

"Selama ini yang ada dipikiran ibu hanyalah harta, kedudukan, ataupun derajat saja. Ibu tidak pernah sedikit pun peduli atau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Ibu selalu saja memaksakan kehendak ibu yang terkadang tak masuk akal hanya untuk kepentingan ibu, tanpa sedikit pun berpikir bahwa semua tindakan ibu sudah menyakitimu dan membuatmu menderita. Bahkan kau hampir saja berpisah dengan orang yang amat kau cintai karena keegoisan ibu ini."

"..."

"Karena itu, ibu ingin minta maaf padamu. Maafkanlah ibu, Sasuke. Maafkanlah ibu..."

"Sudahlah, bu. Ibu tak perlu meminta maaf lagi padaku sampai seperti ini. Sebab, sebelum ibu meminta maaf pun, aku sebagai anak sudah terlebih dahulu memaafkan ibu. Dan semoga dengan berakhirnya masalah ini, maka kebahagiaan akan terus bersama kita."

"Hm, ya. Semoga saja. Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu akan melihat Hoshi dulu." jawab Mikoto sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun sebelum Mikoto benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menarik tangan ibunya untuk tidak segera pergi, yang membuat Mikoto menatapnya heran dan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ehm, aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa harus mengatakan ini. Tapi...terima kasih, bu. Terima kasih karena ibu bisa mengerti perasaanku dan akhirnya merestui hubunganku dengan Sakura. Sekali lagi terima kasih, bu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, yang sukses membuat hati Mikoto terenyuh melihatnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku menyayangimu, bu." kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Ibu juga menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sekarang pergilah...Temuilah Sakura dan katakan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya." perintah Mikoto dengan sebuah senyuman tulus menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Hn. Aku pergi, bu." kata Sasuke dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Mikoto untuk segera pergi ke tempat dimana belahan jiwa dan cinta sejatinya berada.

"Fugaku, ini yang kau inginkan kan? Melihat kedua putra yang kita cintai bahagia." kata Mikoto sambil menatap foto suaminya yang terpajang dengan apik ditembok ruang makan.

**Skip Time.**

"Aku senang kau masih bersedia datang ke rumah ini, Sakura."

"Tidak, nyonya. Justru saya yang merasa terhormat karena nyonya sengaja mengundang saya kemari. Saya..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku selama ini padamu. Aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu dan mencoba memisahkanmu dari putraku, padahal aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya. Sekali lagi maafkanlah aku, Sakura."

"Jangan seperti ini, nyonya. Anda tak perlu minta maaf pada saya. Saya tidak pantas diperlakukan terlalu berlebihan seperti ini. Saya sungguh merasa tidak enak pada Anda."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku memang harus meminta maaf padamu. Karena selama ini aku sudah begitu tega menyakitimu. Aku sudah kejam padamu. Jadi aku mohon...maafkanlah aku, Sakura." kata Mikoto menyesal dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Saya sudah memaafkan Anda sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Anda meminta maaf, saya sudah terlebih dulu memaafkan Anda. Karena bagi saya...tidak ada alasan untuk saya membenci Anda. Membenci ibu dari orang yang saya cintai." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Ternyata putraku benar, kau memang seorang gadis yang baik. Jadi tak salah kalau dia memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya."

"Nyo...Nyonya..." Wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke akibat perkataan Mikoto.

"Sudahlah, bu. Ibu jangan menggoda calon istriku terus. Nanti bisa-bisa dia jatuh pingsan karena saking malunya." goda Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

"Ahahaha...kalian ini memang pasangan yang lucu ya? Kalian juga pasangan yang amat serasi. Ahahaha..." goda Mikoto lagi pada pasangan muda itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya?" kata Kurenai yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Itachi dan Hoshi dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, nyonya. Saya baru saja datang. Se...Selamat siang direktur..." sapa Sakura pada Itachi dengan gugup sambil membungkuk memberi salam.

"Hn, se...selamat siang juga, Sakura." jawab Itachi tak kalah gugup. Apalagi jika dia kembali ingat akan hubungan 'khusus' nya dengan Sakura. Bahwa dirinya dan Sakura adalah orang tua kandung Hoshi.

"Bibi cantik!" teriak Hoshi girang saat dirinya melihat Sakura.

"Hai Hoshi, apa kabar?" Sakura mendekati Hoshi dan terseyum melihat tingkah bocah mungil itu.

"Aku baik. Bibi juga baik kan? Aku kangen banget sama bibi." kata Hoshi yang semakin membuat Uchiha kecil itu tampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Ahahaha...Iya, sayang. Bibi juga kangen sekali denganmu." Sakura mencium pipi tembem Hoshi yang disambut tawa renyah dari Hoshi.

"O iya, makan siang sudah siap. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke ruang makan sekarang?" ajak Mikoto pada semua orang.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus. Lagipula aku juga sudah lapar." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap perutnya yang rata, seolah-olah dia sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Kau itu memang rakus, Sasuke. Dipikiranmu hanya ada makan makan dan makan saja. Seperti tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Dasar pangeran tomat!" kata Itachi innocent yang disambut deathglare dari Sasuke. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Cari mati ya?" tanya Itachi setelah dirinya ditatap Sasuke dengan sebuah tatapan yang menusuk.

"Kau itu yang cari mati, baka! Berani-beraninya menghinaku dihadapan calon istriku. Dasar!"

"Hn, calon istri? Siapa? Sakura maksudmu? Memangnya dia mau jadi istri pangeran tomat bodoh seperti dirimu?"

"Itachi, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Bukannya kau juga, eh?"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah, cukup! Kalian ini memang seperti anak kecil. Selalu saja meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Apa kalian tidak malu pada Sakura?"

"Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Kau jadi harus melihat hal bodoh yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Itachi memang sering ribut seperti ini." kata Mikoto sambil melirik ke kedua putranya yang kini hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Iya, nyonya. Saya mengerti."

"Ehm, Sakura, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ah, i...iya. Tentu saja, nyonya."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Sakura dan Kurenai bicara berdua saja. Kita duluan saja ke ruang makan." ajak Mikoto yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke dan Itachi. Dan mereka pun pergi duluan ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Sakura dan Kurenai dengan Hoshi dalam gendongannya untuk bicara.

"Duduklah..." Kurenai menunjuk sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Sakura. Gadis soft pink itu pun menuruti perintah Kurenai untuk duduk yang kemudian diikuti juga oleh Kurenai.

"Maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi...apa yang sebenarnya ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya, nyonya?" Sakura meremas ujung roknya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti...Tidak, nyonya. Bukan seperti itu. Saya..."

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Kabulkanlah permintaanku."

"A...Apa? Permintaan? Permintaan apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti pada Kurenai yang tiba-tiba saja memohon sesuatu kepada dirinya. Pada seorang gadis biasa, yang tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan seseorang seperti Uchiha Kurenai yang memiliki segalanya. Ini nampak begitu aneh, bukan?"

"Aku...Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hoshi, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Hik...hiks..." Kurenai berkata sambil mendekap erat tubuh Hoshi dan menangis dihadapan Sakura. Yang membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak melihatnya.

"Nyo...Nyonya..."

"Aku memang tidak melahirkan Hoshi dari rahimku sendiri. Bahkan aku pun juga tak tahu bagaimana sakit dan sulitnya melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Akan tetapi...aku sangat menyayanginya, Sakura. Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan jika diriku harus mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun demi Hoshi, aku rela. Asal...asal Hoshi terus bisa berasamaku. Dia terus bisa menjadi putraku."

"..."

"Karena itulah...aku mohon padamu, Sakura. Jangan kau ambil Hoshi dari tanganku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Karena Hoshi sudah aku anggap sebagai putra kandungku sendiri. Walaupun aku tahu kau adalah ibu kandungnya dan dia tidak lahir dari rahimku. Tapi aku..."

"Dia tetap putra Anda, nyonya." Sakura angkat suara yang langsung menghentikan ucapan Kurenai seketika.

"A...Apa kau bilang?"

"Dia tetap putra Anda, nyonya. Sampai kapan pun, Hoshi tetaplah putra kandung Anda."

"Sakura, kau..."

"Meski waktu akan terus berputar dan mengikis apapun di dunia ini, tapi status Hoshi tidak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya dia tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Dan Anda serta tuan Itachi tetaplah orang tua kandungnya."

"..."

"Dan satu hal yang perlu Anda ketahui, nyonya. Sedikit pun tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran saya untuk mengambil Hoshi dari Anda ataupun memisahkan dia dari Anda. Saya tidak mungkin sejahat itu, nyonya. Karena saya tahu, berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai rasanya sangatlah menyakitkan."

"Tapi, bukankah kau menyayanginya? Kau juga pasti tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hoshi kan, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai. Sakura hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kurenai dengan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang memperlihatkan ketulusan, meski saat ini hatinya sendiri terasa sakit dan perih. Tapi bukanlah Haruno Sakura namanya, jika dia tak mampu menutupi dan menyembunyikan semua perasaan sedihnya. Itulah dia...Sakura. Seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki ketegaran hati yang luar biasa.

"Memang suatu kebohongan jika saya mengatakan saya tidak menyayangi Hoshi dan ingin memilikinya juga. Tapi saya sadar, keadaan saya yang sekarang sungguh tak memungkinkan untuk saya melakukan itu. Terlebih lagi saya belum siap menghadapi keluarga saya jika seandainya mereka tahu bahwa saya sudah memiliki seorang anak diluar nikah. Mereka pasti akan sangat sedih dan kecewa."

"..."

"Karena itulah saya merasa, saat ini Hoshi lebih tepat bersama Anda. Anda dan tuan Itachi lah yang pantas menjadi orang tua Hoshi. Dan saya yakin, Hoshi pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bersama kalian."

"Tidak, Sakura. Itu tidak benar."

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan pun kau tetaplah ibu kandung Hoshi. Dan itu tetap tak akan pernah berubah. Meski Hoshi menyandang nama Uchiha, didalam tubuhnya tetaplah mengalir darahmu. Kau tetap ibu kandungnya dan dia tetap putra kandungmu. Karena...sampai kapan pun juga ikatan antara ibu dan anak tak akan pernah dapat dipisahkan. Karena itulah, kau mau kan merawat Hoshi bersamaku dan Itachi? Kita akan sama-sama membesarkannya dan menjadikannya seoarang anak yang istimewa. Kau mau kan, Sakura?" Kurenai mendekatkan duduknya pada Sakura dan dia genggam tangan gadis soft pink itu.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Tentu, nyonya. Tentu saja saya mau. Bagi saya ini adalah hal yang paling terindah dalam hidup saya. Sangat indah."

Kurenai membalas senyuman Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman juga, "Menurutku ini juga hal yang indah. Hoshi sangat beruntung karena dia memiliki 2 orang ibu yang begitu menyayanginya. Baiklah, aku rasa kita sudah terlalu lama bicara. Mereka semua pasti sudah menunggu kita berdua di ruang makan. Sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan mereka."

"Hm, ya. Saya rasa begitu." jawab Sakura. Dan mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan ruang tamu itu untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk menikmati makan siang.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tiba-tiba berhenti tepat ditepi sebuah bukit. Dari dalam mobil mewah itu, keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam, disusul dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti disini?" tanya Sakura pada sang kekasih untuk meminta alasan kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu membawanya ke bukit yang dikanan kiri jalannya terhampar padang bunga dan didepannya terdapat sebuah danau.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan bukit yang menurun, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti tepat didepan danau dan duduk disebuah potongan pohon yang tergeletak disana.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berdiri? Tidak ingin duduk?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang hanya berdiri saja disampingnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sakura yang semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Sasuke pun, akhirnya hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke dan mengambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu mengajak aku kesini?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka tempat ini? Menurutku tempat ini indah dan menenangkan." Sasuke memandang danau yang terbentang dihadapannya yang mampu menyegarkan mata onyx nya.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Seperti yang kau bilang, tempat ini memang indah dan menenangkan. Aku juga menyukai tempat ini. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya kau mengajak aku ke tempat seperti ini. Ini seperti bukan dirimu." Sakura menundukkan kepala pinknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Aku bahagia, Sakura."

"Bahagia? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bahagia karena akhirnya cinta kita menang. Ternyata kau benar, kita hanya perlu bersabar saja dalam hal ini dan menunggu kebahagiaan itu datang dengan sendirinya. Dan terbukti, Tuhan akhirnya mendengarkan doa kita."

"Sasuke..."

"Kesempatan ini tak akan aku buang dan aku sia-siakan lagi, Sakura. Karena itulah..." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Demi Sakura, demi gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini, dia tinggalkan semua kesan Uchihanya. Asalkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu dapat segera mengetahui isi hatinya. Bahwa dirinya begitu mencintai gadis itu sampai mati. Dia begitu memujanya.

"Sa...Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berlutut seperti ini? Ayo cepat berdiri!" perintah Sakura canggung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak akan berdiri. Meskipun aku harus berlutut disini sampai kakiku patah sekali pun, aku tak akan berdiri. Sebelum aku melakukan ini." Sasuke sejenak menarik nafas, kemudian dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dari dalam kotak itu, nampaklah sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu berlian yang berkilau dan begitu cantik.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura, memasangkan cincin itu dijari manisnya, dan kembali menarik nafas. "Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura tersentak sekaligus bahagia.

Ini adalah moment yang paling dinantikan dalam hidupnya selama ini. Bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada dia yang dicintainya dan mengikat cinta dalam mahligai indah yang dinamakan pernikahan. Itulah keinginan dan mimpinya. Keinginan dan mimpi dari seorang gadis biasa bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Terlalu bodoh jika aku menolakmu, Sasuke. Karena sesungguhnya aku pun tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." Sakura mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau..."

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu dan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu. Selamanya..." Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Seakan pelukan itu adalah simbol cinta yang membuktikan bahwa cinta mereka abadi dan tak akan mampu terpisahkan oleh apapun. Untuk selamanya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu." kata Sasuke dan kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan bukit dan danau yang menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya cinta mereka.

Jodoh adalah rahasia Tuhan yang tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Dan setiap manusia pastilah memiliki jodoh dan cinta sejatinya masing-masing. Semua tergantung bagaimana caramu untuk menemukannya.

Dan saat cinta sejatimu tiba, raihlah dia dengan segera. Genggamlah erat dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan. Meski itu sulit, penuh rintangan, menyakitkan, atau bahkan harus membuatmu menunggu 1000 tahun pun, janganlah pernah kau lepaskan cinta sejatimu itu dan menyerah. Karena...bukan cinta namanya jika kau melepaskan orang yang kau cintai begitu saja.

Dan percayalah, pasti akan ada keajaiban yang datang menyambutmu nantinya. Karena jika kau percaya, kisah cintamu akan happy ending.

**FIN**

Fiiiuuu...uuuh, akhirnya tamat juga fic ini. He3...Rasanya Tabita seneng banget karena bisa menyelesaikan fic ini hingga tamat dan semua beban rasanya telah hilang seketika. Terima kasih Tabita ucapkan atas kebaikan reader semua selama ini yang telah bersedia membaca, mereview, sekaligus memberikan saran-saran yang membangun selama pembuatan fic ini. Dan semoga akhir dari fic ini sudah cukup baik dan tidak mengecewakan. Akhir kata, SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC TABITA BERIKUTNYA! V^_^


End file.
